El imperio en occidente
by El morador
Summary: Ichigo a pesar de tener una vida normal no se siente tranquilidad, sino una inquietante sensación de que algo esta por pasar, para su mala suerte esta muy en lo correcto. Y el titulo también es una pista. Diverge del canon ocurriendo después de Aizen pero ignorando el manga después de eso. Espero que lo disfrutes.
1. Alpha

¿Cómo se supones que debo presentarme?, cómicamente, yo hablando con los personajes, solo les do la historia.

Bueno lo decidiré después, gracias por echar el vistazo.

Iniciamos.

1 Alpha: Perder y recuperar.

Ti Ti ti… ti ti ti

Con la alarma que indicaba un nuevo día nuestro héroe se levanta viendo la luz dorada del sol.

Sin embargo Ichigo no se veía bien, o por lo menos no con muchos ánimos ya que si bien su imagen era la de un tipo duro los acontecimientos de hace un tiempo aun le afectaban.

La pérdida de sus poderes fue quitarle algo a lo que ya se había familiarizado, el ver los espíritus, el combatir con almas corruptas proteger a los demás de la manera como un _Shinigami _se le fue arrebatado.

Él sabe bien que esto es una manera de vivir tranquilo y de manera normal, aun así el pensar que no podrá ayudar en caso de otra amenaza es algo inquietante, y aunque espera estar equivocado tiene la sensación de que aún faltan cosas que hacer.

Una persona de una altura de 1,75 se alzaba en una noche con luna menguante, su cabello y gabardina del mismo color que el cielo de la noche, sus ojos cafés miraban hacía hacia la ciudad desde lo alto.

Sacando un comunicador de un bolsillo de la gabardina

-Marcus, ¿estás seguro de que por aquí vive el héroe de guerra?- pregunto con su voz que era ligeramente grave

Tras el comunicador el escucho su respuesta –Según nuestra información esta ciudad es su hogar Galen –

– Es que no lo veo cazando huecos – Fue lo que dijo Galen

– Tal vez solo este de descanso – Fue lo que dijo el Marcus – Probablemente sea cierto – Y con eso corto la comunicación con su compañero, decidió ponerse la capucha de su gabardina y bajo lentamente del edificio por la tuberías pequeñas pero fijas.

"Debo ser cuidadoso, si algún shinigami me ve por aquí las cosas se pueden mal interpretar, hoy no es un trabajo como mercenario del segundo escuadrón" Pensó Galen mientras recorría la ciudad en los lugares con poca luz.

Ichigo se encontraba caminando por solitarias calles, la noche estaba un poco nublada pero aun dejo espacio para algunas estrellas, con ropas más casuales decidió dar una caminata para despejar su mente de pensamientos que no le serian útiles como el de la sensación de preocupación.

Un sentimiento de que algo podía pasar estaba presente, tal vez el hecho de la posibilidad de un hueco que no podía ver, o un alma para transmutar, y en parte ya no poder volver a algunos amigos.

En su divagación de pensamientos no sabría lo correcto que estaba y eso comenzó volteando al sentir una corriente de aire junto con un empujón.

Galen recorriendo la ciudad se encontró pudo verlo al héroe de guerra, como distinguirlo, digamos que el cabello naranja es my bueno para ser llamativo.

Se veía como un chico normal, tal vez con bastante uso de gel para lograr la forma de su cabello pero por lo demás todo normal, sin embargo perdido en sus pensamientos pareció no darse cuenta de una cosa.

Agujeros comenzaron a aparecer de la nada, de eso obscuridad de la que parecían estar hechos salieron criaturas de forma extraña, máscaras de hueso cubría la cara de aquellos seres mientras rodeaban al chico de ojos cafés.

Este pareció voltear pero no poder reaccionar, Galen se apresuró y con una velocidad impresionante saco su espada y se lanzó a ayudarlo, su espada tenía un aspecto bastante normal, empuñadura de color plata en forma de cruz, hoja como la de una espada de caballero medieval ósea espada bastarda, su filo era por los dos lados que se curvaban y terminaban con una punta bastante afilada.

Abalanzándose corto a un Hollow por la mitad de abajo a arriba vistiendo su espada de escarlata y derribo a Ichigo evitando que este sea devorado por un Hollow.

\- ¿Shinigami?, no, no lo eres verdad- La voz distorsionada de un Hollow anuncio, este era un ser cuadrúpedo con una cola que terminaba en un aguijón, le recordaba a un escorpión este estaba parecía que tenía su exoesqueleto hecho de hueso y la poca piel que dejaba ver era de un color verde lima.

-Ouch que demonios- El chico de pelo naranja dijo

-"Que demonios, no nos ha visto ya"- Pensó Galen el cual tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos ya que un hueco intento saltar de nuevo a comer al chico, con una estocada atravesó la máscara del Hollow haciendo que la punta saliera por la parte de atrás del cráneo con gotas escarlatas goteando de la punta.

Intentando razonar rápidamente ya que los Hollows no le dejaran mucho tiempo, llego a la conclusión de que tal vez no trajera sus "dulces" para salir de su cuerpo.

Esquivando rápidamente a un Hollow que lo ataco por la izquierda Galen le corto a este una pierna y corrió hacia Ichigo, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo saco un guante negó que en el centro tenía un cráneo rodeado por una llama blanca, cubrió su otro guante con este y toco a Ichigo liberando su alma.

Ichigo cuando fue arrojado no sabía que pensar más aun cuando no vio a nadie, esto le llevo a pensar la única razón algún espíritu lo había empujado, si bien ya no podía verlos aun sabía que estaban allí y que afectaban al mundo, intento prestar atención a cualquier indicio de su presencia como lo fue la corriente de aire.

De pronto una sensación que había olvidado volvió, su alma fue separada de su cuerpo y volvió a ver a los espíritus, para su mala suerte como lo había sospechado Hollows, pero había alguien más ahí.

Un hombre de apariencia de 25 años, el cabello largo hasta la mandíbula y negro como la noche, ojos café oscuro, su cara era seria y tenía un poco de barba, piel morena como Chad, tenía una gabardina negra y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, tenía un guante de metal en su mano derecha junto con su espada, y en la izquierda un guante que era parecido al que Rukia utilizo.

Un Hollow si una pierna intento atacar a esta pero el simplemente la pateo en el estómago, y este Hollow al doblarse fue aprovechado y corto su máscara de manera horizontal dejando sangre, la cual junto con el cuerpo.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Ichigo de manera seria

Tras pensar un momento el respondió – Galen, ¿y tú? Ichigo ¿verdad?– Fue la respuesta de Galen.

– Como sabes mi ¡Cuidado! – Grito Ichigo al ver a un Hollow cargar contra Galen con el aguijón en alto.

Galen rápidamente con su espada corto de manera precisa el aguijón saliendo de su cuerpo, haciéndose a un lado para que no lo golpeara, sin embargo el Hollow no ceso su ataque y dirigió su boca con colmillos hacia él, y estando demasiado cerca Galen solo pudo poner su brazo.

Ichigo al ver esto decidió atacar al hollow, ¡Con poderes o no, no se quedaría viendo como atacan a alguien en su presencia! Y con su máxima velocidad patea al hollow.

Sin embrago cuándo conecta la patada él hollow ya había mordido el brazo de Galen.

¡CLANK!

Sin embargo en vez de desgarrar su carne el hollow solo arranco parte de su gabardina mostrando metal debajo.

– ¡¿Qué?! No te arranque el brazo, ¿Cómo? – Pregunto el hollow sorprendido, Ichigo también lo estaba.

Galen sonrió y dijo mientras bajaba el cierre de su gabardina – Bueno, ¡Es esto!– y con eso se quitó la gabardina y dejo ver su armadura.

La luz de luna brillaba sobe el metal, la parte del pecho estaba plana y tenía una línea azul en el cuello mientras lo que parecía plata seguía cubriendo todo el cuerpo ajustándose a su buena figura, abdomen costados, espalda y los brazos, los únicos lugares que no cubría eran los que permitían los movimientos correctos los cuales estaban cubiertos de lo que parecía piel y se veía resistente.

– Ahora, que tu siguiente vida se buena – Dijo Galen antes de cagar contra el hollow, el cual no actuó a tiempo y fue cortado a la mitad, la sangre se derramo y el hollow se desvaneció en luz azul.

Tras eso Ichigo pregunto – Ok, no eres un _Shinigami_, ¿Qué eres? –

– Soy…– To

Be

Continued

…

Espero que hayas disfrutado esta parte uno, la siguiente semana seguiremos.

Y no te preocupes terminare esto.


	2. Beta: Opurtinidad otorgada

Bueno dicho y hecho aquí el segundo capitulo

_B_eta_: Oportunidad otorgada_.

* * *

-Soy…- "Mierda justo lo que intentaba evitar, haber una excusa rápida" Fue el pensar de Galen

-Y ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- Agrego el chico de cabello naranja

"Bueno eso me dará más tiempo" – Pues eres famoso en la sociedad de almas, es decir hiciste algo que el propio comandante no jefe no logro, difícilmente alguien no conoce tu nombre –.

– Ya veo, pero aun así ¿Quién eres? – Dijo Ichigo más tranquilo pero aun atento.

–… Soy algo parecido a un shinigami, es bastante complicado de explicar, resumiendo soy un segador de almas, pero sin licencia – Dijo Galen esperando que le creyera.

– ¿Por qué sin licencia? – Respondió Ichigo aunque no se veía muy convencido.

– Se necesita hacer una prueba para poder serlo, y no la pase, sin embargo no me quiero quedar de brazos parados solo por no aprobar un maldito examen, así que me dedico a ayudar pero como no quiero ser atrapado pues me visto de esta manera para que me vean como otra cosa.– Dijo Galen simulando motivación.

– No sería mejor usar un atuendo normal – Respondió Ichigo

– El problema de usarlo es que si uno me ve y me pregunta de qué escuadrón soy, si ellos me reportan no voy a aparecer en sus listas y me van a atrapar – Explico Galen

– ¿Y la armadura no llama la atención? – Señalo de manera irónica Ichigo

– Normalmente siempre la tapo con la gabardina así que no tengo problemas por esa parte, y si te preguntas no, la armadura no es muy especial, se ve bien pero no aguanta mucho realmente – Decidió decir Galen por si Ichigo preguntaba

Ichigo decidió creerle por ahora, él no había actuado hostil y lo había salvado, en ese pensar Galen noto algo que inmediatamente pregunto

– ¿Por qué no éstas en forma shinigami? – Pregunto curiosos Galen – Con el guante debió ser suficiente–

Ichigo suspiro y le dijo – Tengo un problema con eso –

– ¿Un problema con tu energía espiritual?… Creo que yo podría ayudarte – Le respondió Galen

– ¿Por qué querías ayudarme? – Pregunto secamente, si bien lo había ayudado seguía sin saber quién era realmente, y perfectamente podía estar actuando.

–*Suspiro* Entiendo si no quieres creerme, pero realmente si eras tan bueno como decían y lograste algo que el Comandante no es esencial que estés disponible para otro problema– Eso lo dijo Galen con toda sinceridad, el chico había hecho cosas increíbles, además de que la provincia _Persus _tenía menos presión gracias a los acontecimientos ocurridos, así que era una forma de agradecer.

Ichigo estaba pensando esto tenía razón en lo que decía, pero seguía sin saber hasta qué punto confiar, dudaba que él tuviera la solución pero nada perdía por intentar solo que planearía algo por si acaso.

Tras suspirar dijo – Bien, ¿pero en donde nos veríamos? –

–Hmm, que te parece en aquella cafetería – Respondió Galen señalando con su dedo a unos edificios no muy lejos de ellos.

– Me parece bien – Dijo el peli morado

– Bueno en ese caso nos vemos, hasta mañana a las 3 de la tarde – Se despidió Galen antes de comenzar a caminar

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto? – Pregunto Ichigo antes de que se fuera

–… Galen – Este volteo a decírselo antes de continuar.

_Sábado en la mañana, Lugar: Palacio capital_

Decorado en el piso con lozas blancas como la nieve, paredes negras como el carbón, altos arcos y pilares blancos adornaban el lugar, junto con estatuas de mármol de lo que parecían ser caballeros y escuderos.

Esta estética gótica se vio contrastada con el atuendo de las personas que ocupaban el lugar, su ropa era de apariencia actual, chaquetas, camisas, jeans, botas, zapatos.

En un cuarto del gigante lugar, en el cuál las paredes eran de un tapiz azul oscuro y cortinas grisáceas dos personas estaban hablando. Desde el otro lado se podía oír cantando a las personas "_In taberna quando" _gracias a un suceso el día anterior.

Mientras Galen se estaba pensando y disfrutando de la música Marcus se le acerco y este le pregunto.

– Amigo, ¿Éstas seguro de que fue una buena idea? – Le dijo este con voz grave

Marcus era una persona que tenía la misma edad que Galen unos 25 años, Marcus tenía el pelo negro carbón el cuál era corto, era de piel blanca, media unos centímetros más que Galen.

Su vestimenta era una chaqueta gris, camisa azul como el océano, jeans negros t botas del mismo color.

–Tranquilo, si lo que dice es verdad él no puede hacer mucho, si se niega tengo esta cosa que usan los Shinigamis para suplantar la memoria, y si trae ayuda tengo tiempo para pensar, pues el lugar está muy lleno de gente a las 3 por lo que no podrán liberar todo su poder y tardaran en actuar – Le dijo explicando mi plan para los posibles escenarios.

– Llevas la tele-transposición – Pregunto Marcus

Galen saco un dispositivo del tamaño de un celular, este era de un color negro con cuatro líneas naranjas a lo largo de las partes delantera y trasera, en el centro teniendo un botón y atrás un teclado con pantalla.

– Lo tengo cubierto Marcus, además si me pasa algo tu puedes ocupar mi lugar – Le dijo con seguridad

– ¡Ha!, y lidiar con tu papeleo, si tú mismo tienes contrataste gente para que lo llene por ti – Le contesto Marcus de forma graciosa

Galen sonrió y dijo – Tienes razón en eso, ahora si me disculpas voy a llenar ese maldito papeleo – Y con eso se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano, el cual Marcus lo imito

_Mañana ciudad karakura Lugar: Preparatoria_

Ichigo le había pedido a su amigo Chad que lo acompañara para hablar al momento del receso.

– Chad tengo que pedirte un favor – Le pidió Ichigo en tono serio.

– ¿Y cuál sería Ichigo? – Le pregunto su amigo mexicano Chad en su tono grave.

– Veras ayer suri un ataque hollow–

– ¡¿Cómo pensé que perdiste la habilidad de verlos?! – Exclamo Chad en su no usual tono sorprendido

– Aun no lo hago, si no que fui salvado por alguien– Le explico a su amigo.

– ¿Quién? – Pregunto curioso Chad

Ichigo se detuvo por un momento para recordar su nombre – Alguien llamado Galen, y el la razón por la que te pido este favor–

Chad se quedó callado para dejar a Ichigo continuar,

– No es un shinigami, no sé lo que es, él me dijo que era algo parecido a eso y cuándo hable con él dijo que podría ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes– Término de explicar Ichigo

– ¿Y le crees? – Le pregunto Chad su amigo

– No del todo, sé que me guarda cosas, pero si llega a tener una manera de recuperar mis poderes debo intentarlo, el favor es que estés cerca del lugar donde nos estamos viendo, para intervenir si es que es una trampa –

Chad con seriedad le dijo – Lo hare, no te preocupes–

– Yo también iré si no te parece mal – Una voz intervino en su conversación, al voltear pudieron ver a Uryu Ishida, con su uniforme escolar.

– ¿Desde cuándo estas escuchando? – L e pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

– Lo suficiente para saber qué vas a hacer – Le respondió

En tono de burla Ichigo le pregunta – ¿Qué?, te preocupo–

Molesto Ishida le respondió – No idiota, pero si lo que dices es verdad no pude sentir su presencia anoche, y eso no lo hace cualquiera –

Ichigo pensó esto y si Uryu no pudo sentirlo entonces no es alguien sin habilidad. De pronto se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba que había terminado el receso.

– Bien entonces, me voy a ver con él a las 3 en la cafetería al norte la ciudad, ustedes esperan a una cuadra de el por si pasa algo – Les dijo ichigo, sus amigos asintieron y caminaron hacia la clase.

_Cafetería. Norte de ciudad karakura._

La cafetería era bastante normal pero cómoda, paredes y muebles de una madera de color blanco, losa negras y de un buen tamaño.

Galen estaba vestido con una chamarra negro con blanco y capucha, camiseta azul y jeans azules. Mientras que Ichigo tenía su chaqueta gris camisa blanca y jeans negros.

Galen e Ichigo escogieron una mesa de dos en la esquina en donde las demás personas no escucharan, después de pedir su comida Galen empezó la conversación.

– Bien dime, ¿Cómo perdiste tus habilidades? – Le pregunto curioso

– Por qué necesitas esa información – Pregunto Ichigo.

– Dependiendo de que te haya pasado se puede utilizar uno u otro método – Explica Galen

Ichigo suspiro y le explica la perdida de sus poderes…

Galen parecía pensante después de la explicación y le dijo

– Bueno eso es bastante extraño, nunca había escuchado que un shinigami perdiera sus poderes por el utilizar un ataque, he oído que algunos ponen su vida en riesgo pero no su poder – Comenzó a hablar Galen.

– Bueno no soy del todo un shinigami – Le dijo Ichigo, a lo cual Galen se sorprendió. – Soy un humano que gano poderes de shinigami –.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto en perplejidad.

– Enserio, los gane cuándo una shinigami me los dio para poder proteger a mi familia– Ichigo le dijo recordando el momento en que conoció a Rukia.

Galen tenía una expresión de sorpresa, para luego poner una analítica. "Alguien normal que se mete en problemas y descubre un mundo espiritual, ha, ¿A quién me recuerda?" pensó Galen con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Entonces supongo que no estás muy conectado con la central 46 ni con sus reglas – Le dijo Galen, a lo que Ichigo asintió.

–*suspiro* Ichigo, ¿hasta qué punto que creíste? –

– ¿Me mentiste? – Dijo Ichigo con una mirada fría.

– No del todo, escucha si puedo ayudarte, si fueras un shinigami no podría hacerlo por tu conexión con la central 46, puedo ayudarte solo si es que no le dices a ellos sobre esto–. Empezó a decirle Galen a Ichigo.

– ¿Y por qué no quieres que ellos se enteren? – Le pregunto un curioso Ichigo.

Galen con su tono de burla le dice al peli naranja – No sé cuánto contacto tuviste con ellos, pero déjame decirte que a mí y a los míos no nos ira bien si ellos se enteran –

Ichigo vio esto bastante lógico, realmente el poco tiempo que estuvo con la sociedad de almas no les hizo mucho caso. –Bien voy a ir contigo, solo déjame hacer unas llamadas– Saco su teléfono y le marco a Chad para decirle que se iba con su Galen, y le dijo que volvería a las 5 o 6, lo que se traducía en que si no volvía a esas horas que empezaran a buscarlo.

Y con eso él y Galen después de pagar la cuento empezaron a caminar, tras estar bastante lejos de la ciudad Galen saco un dispositivo y le dijo que le pusiera una mano en su hombro.

Cuándo lo hizo Galen apretó el botón y sintió una sensación de hundimiento, vio solo obscuridad a su alrededor junto con frio, en un instante la luz lo segó y cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas y apoyado con sus manos.

Oyó la voz de Galen pero tardo un momento en procesar las palabras, este le ayudo a pararse y tras estabilizarse este le dijo – Tranquilo, es normal las primeras veces, el dispositivo de trasposición llevo nuestras partículas viajando a velocidades lumínicas para llegar aquí –

Jadeado Ichigo dijo – Ósea… Tele transportación–

– Yep – Le dijo Galen mientras empezaba a caminar. Ichigo lo seguía sin embargo aún jadeaba.

Llegando a lo que parecían puertas de una muralla, se acercaron lo que el supuso eran guardias, estos vestidos de atuendos de gabardina gris con pistolas y protecciones metálicas alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Señor Galen, ¿Quién es el que lo acompaña – Le pregunto un guardia mientras hacia un saludo militar.

– Hola Jack, es mi invitado Ichigo – Les respondió Galen mientras con su manos apunto a Ichigo el cual agita la mano como saludo. – Si no es molestia vamos a entrar –.

Los soldados hicieron un saludo mientras cruzaban la fortaleza, en esta Ichigo observo muchos cambios con respecto a la sociedad de almas, las personas tenían atuendos actuales, incluso armas de fuego se veían viejas pero eso no lo tenía ni la sociedad de almas ni otras facciones que había visto.

La mayor parte de la gente lo vio con interés, sobre todo los que el suponía eran los guardias pues vestían muy similar a los que se encontraron afuera, si había escuchado bien a Galen le dijeron señor, entonces era su superior.

– Bueno y hasta ahora ¿como ves la vista? – Me pregunto Galen con una sonrisa.

– Bastante…Diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado – Dijo con sinceridad

– Entonces observa eso – Dijo Galen cuando llegaron a la parte alta de unas escaleras.

La impresión de Ichigo era indescriptible, pues la vistas ante como hasta ahora eran una sorpresa.

Una ciudad se vislumbró ante él, no como la sociedad de almas o la suya, esta si bien era más actualizada todavía tenía cierto aspecto antiguo. Las calles estaban pavimentadas y los edificios era hechos de ladrillos le recordó al aspecto de la época de la revolución industrial que hubo en occidente.

Grandes fábricas, masas de gente pasando, farolas de aceite, espectáculos callejeros, carretas, barcos en las costas, vías de tren y una enorme fortaleza en el centro eran la vista presentada ante él antes de que la voz de Galen.

– Bienvenido a _Shamballa_ –

* * *

_TO_

_BE _

_CONTINUED_

Gracias por haber leído el segundo capítulo.

Hubo un cambio estético durante la creación de la ciudad, al principio se me ocurrió una estética de la alta edad media o renacentista, sin embargo tras ver la película de _"The conqueror of Shamballa" _y el hecho de investigar sobre la revolución industrial decido por esta estética.

Espero que los disfrutes.


	3. Gamma: Nuevo comienzo

_Gama: Nuevo comienzo._

_Obviamente Bleach no me pertenece._

_Narrador Ichigo_

Cruzando las calles y las carreteras de _Shamballa_ puedo ver mejor a las personas y la arquitectura, al igual que siempre mi pelo trajo la atención, sin embargo, ver qué todos lo miraban con reverencia y algunos los saludaban, en eso también vio otro detalle.

Había diferentes idiomas, si bien él sabía que las personas que llegaron a la sociedad de almas eran todas del mundo humano, todas las personas con las que se encontraron en la sociedad de almas hablaban japonés.

Pero aquí escuche, español, francés, chino, ruso, inglés, portugués y otras lenguas que no conocía, todo eso aumenta al llegar cerca de la enorme fortaleza pues esta era el centro y en este había muchos puestos de comercio, cambiar joyas, compra de comida, vestimenta.

También había varios espectáculos callejeros en los que destacaban, tipos que tragaban alcohol y con antorchas escupían fuego, algunos que estaban pintados de negro y blanco simulando un esqueleto que tenían un casco que simulaba la cabeza de una águila, pero aparentemente lo que él creía era un grupo de gitanos, mujeres bailando y cantando vistiendo de blanco hueso, mientras que hombre tocaban la guitarra y tambores.

(Kelas: solo baila. En caso de querer crear ambiente)

Un sujeto de piel blanca y cabello negro se acercó hacia Galen y hablo con este.

_Narrador Galen_

Marcus se acercó hacia mí y me pregunto -¿Quién es el? -

Le respondí –Bueno, te presento a Ichigo el héroe de guerra- haciendo un gesto a Ichigo.

-¡No mames !, ¿por qué lo trajiste? - Exijo enojado Marcus.

\- Mira, él no está con la sociedad de almas actualmente, si acepta lo único a los nuestros, si rechaza solamente los borramos los recuerdos –Dije tratar de explicarle a Marcus

\- Amigo, entrando que tratas de ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas que puedes, pero esto pone en peligro todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora - Me dijo Marcus molesto, pero más tranquilo que al inicio

\- Lo sé, mira ayúdame a supervisarlo si quieres, pero sabes muy bien que si lo tenemos como aliado entonces hay más posibilidades de que cuando lleguen a enterar no ocasione una guerra -

Marcus tras ponerse en contacto con unos segundos soltó un pesado suspiro y dijo - Bien te ayudare, pero si esto sale mal no quiero oírte con quejas -

\- Tranquilo, sabes que no hago las cosas sin tener una razón - Le dijo con confianza

–Nē, nani no hanashi o shite iru no? -.

_Narrador Ichigo_

_-_ Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando? - Decidí preguntar al ver que ya terminaron de hablar.

El hombre al lado de Galen me hablo primero - Soy Marcus, y ¿tu Ichigo no? - Dijo Marcus con voz gruesa.

Ichigo asintió, notando que su acento al imitar japonés sonaba extraño, en Galen se notaba pero más en Marcus.

\- Bien, Ichigo Marcus nos acompañara, ahora sígueme - Anuncio Galen, lo seguí y Marcus a mí también, afectados que era vigilado por él.

La fortaleza era sorprendente e Ichigo vio un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar, las estatuas de caballeros con su brillante armadura brillante en las esquinas de las habitaciones que ellos visitan, los guardias y personal saludaban a Marcus y Galen, Ichigo recibió miradas curiosas aunque solo eso.

Galen se acercó a una guardia y le preguntó a este donde se encontraba Karl, a lo que este dio las indicaciones.

Llegaron a una corte igual que el resto, sin embargo Galen comenzó a trazar con su mano en la parte derecha de la pared y al sentir algo lo presiono fuerte, el sonido de metal chocando se escuchó y la pared se dividió en dos.

_Narrador Ichigo_

Bajando por las escaleras de la entrada secreta llegamos a lo que habían visto en un almacén de armas, en este se encontraban varias personas, entre estas unas que tenían una armadura que le recordaba a la de Galen, y otros que tenían lo que serían las cotas de malla .

El hombre de 1.80 rubio como el oro, ojos esmeralda brillantes, sin bigote pero con barba corta y piel pálida que tenia de decoración en su armadura una capa roja con borde blanco. Sexto y en lo que supuse era alemán saludo a Galen y Marcus, volteo hacia mí y en japonés con voz suave pero con fuerza me dijo.

\- ¿Ichigo, no? -

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿mi cabello naranja? -

\- Si, además Galen dijo que te iría a ver - Explico de manera tranquila - Y ¿Por qué los trajiste Galen? - Este volteo a ver a Galen.

\- Ichigo quieres recuperar tus poderes, ¿no? - Me pregunto de manera seria.

\- Por supuesto - Le responde de manera determinada.

\- Entonces deberás trabajar con nosotros–

\- ¿Qué clases de trabajos? - Sabía que no sería gratis recuperarlos, pero no aceptare si es algo inmoral.

\- Tranquilo, lo que hacemos no es muy ... diferente a los Shinigamis, no somos criminales - Me dijo de manera honesta.

No sabía hasta qué punto me decían la verdad, pero si puedo recuperar mis poderes y ellos están diciendo la verdad ... Debo intentarlo.

\- * Suspiro * Bien, me uniré a ustedes por ahora -

Uniendo sus manos dijo - Bien, Kal trae las armas –Tras decir eso Karl se dirigió a la parte trasera del lugar donde había una gran puerta de madera.

\- Ichigo, ¿Tú eras bueno en kido? - Me pregunto Galen

\- Nunca lo llevo a usar, ¿Por qué preguntas? -

\- Si tu usaras kido tendremos un problema, ¿Y qué tal en ... como se llamaba esto ... - Empezó a decir Galen rascándose la cabeza - El mano a mano - Me dijo

\- Tampoco, siempre utilizo mi espada - Al terminar de decir eso, pensé que tal vez no vendría mal que ellos me enseñanran cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando lo volví a voltear vi que él se acercó a una en la mesa de la esquina izquierda y saco un dispositivo que encontró una jeringa conectado a un pequeño monitor, se acercó a mí y me dijo que necesitaría una muestra de sangre.

Amigo por un momento pero estire mi brazo en frente de él, clavo la pequeña aguja y vi que la pantalla emite luz azulada que ilumina la cara de Galen, tras tocar varias veces la pantalla retiro la aguja de mi brazo.

Karl regreso con una caja, la puso en la mesa y al abrirla pude ver que esta contenía armas de diferentes tipos.

\- Sé que los Shinigamis usan espadas, te interesa usar alguna otra– Me pregunto

\- No, con la espada me manejo mejor, aunque me interesaría lucha mano a mano - Le explique

\- ¿Un arte marcial ?, hmm, tal vez se te puedo enseñar - Dijo Karl pensativo, luego de eso me enseño dos espadas y dijo - Esto es una Katana, ya la conoces bastante bien. Esta otra es una espada bastarda, la diferencia entre ellas es que la Katana es más filosa al momento de cortar la carne.

La bastarda por el contrario es más ideal para apuñalar y hacer estocadas para atravesar el metal y las armaduras.

Tras escuchar eso me quedaré pensando, necesitare atravesar alguna armadura, todo lo que me enfrentó hasta ahora no la puso puesta, sin embargo aquí varios la usan, tal vez me convenga elegir la nueva opción.

Agarre la espada bastarda, era muy similar a todas las vistas en películas, series, videojuegos y otros, incluso así se clasificó bastante bien, ligera y bastante pulida.

Galen se acercó a mí con otra jeringa a lo que Karl le preguntó - ¿Por qué el UES? -

\- Ichigo perdió su capacidad de generar energía espiritual, así que tenemos lo mismo que asemos con las personas normales - Le explico a Karl

\- Y por eso lo trajiste aquí - Le dijo Marcus el cual se había dirigido a hablar con las demás personas en la habitación.

\- Si, ahora Karl podría ponerle la inyección mientras le doy parte de mi energía espiritual - Le indico a Karl

Este asintió, tomo la aguja y solicité que estirara el brazo, al hacerlo coloco la aguja en posición y miro hacia Galen que se acercó hacia mí y asintió hacia Karl.

\- Tranquilo chico, sentirás algo raro pero cuando termines estarás, como borracho pero mejor - Oí la voz de Marcus tratando de tranquilizarme.

Al sentir la aguja atravesándome la piel también sentí como Galen empezaba a transmitir energía a través de mi cuerpo, la corriente era cálida, la transmisión de mi aliento ser más pesado, mi sangre controlada que era otra cosa, caí sobre mis rodillas.

Mi vista comenzó a ser borrosa, la vista del oscuro cuarto cambio a edificios al aire libre.

Un hombre de aspecto de 30 años me sonrío al verme, tenía gafas de sol y vestía un atuendo rojo de aspecto viejo y lo que pude escuchar fue un susurro.

Hola otra vez Ichigo.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

...

_Si alguien tiene la duda, no pienso incluir los sucesos del arco Quincy._

_Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo._


	4. Delta

_Delta: Entrenamiento y adaptación._

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_Narrador Ichigo_.

"Ese fue _zanjetsu_, ¿ya lo tengo de vuelta?" Pensé mientras intentaba levantarme y abrir los ojos, mi vista era borrosa pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió a normalizar.

Sentí que Galen y Marcus me apoyaron en sus hombros, al verme reaccionar me preguntaron si estaba mejor, conteste afirmativamente y ellos con calma me dejaron en una silla y preguntaron.

– ¿Qué sentiste? – Galen me pregunto con preocupación.

–Extraño, sentí que había desmayado y que mi cuerpo se calentaba–Le explique a Galen.

– Bien, ¿Y viste algo? –Me miro con curiosidad.

– Vi… A mi zanpakuto, ¿eso significa que funciono, no? – Le respondí y pregunte, si eso era lo necesario para recuperarlos fue bastante rápido.

– Si la primera parte fue un éxito – Me dijo de manera tranquila

– ¿Primera parte? – Pregunte, supongo que no puede ser tan fácil.

– Ha, eso nos gustaría, pero tendrás que esperar – La voz de Marcus me dijo desde mi izquierda.

– Pero si vi a mi zanpakuto – Les dije

– ¿Puedes comunicarte con él? – Me pregunto

Al oír eso note que era verdad, lo había escuchado pero no lo puedo escuchar ni sentir en este momento.

Al negar con la cabeza él me dijo – Como oíste esta es la primera parte adaptación. Le implantamos a tu cuerpo una dosis de UES que permite a tu cuerpo absorber _reiatsu_ como si fuera una proteína.

La siguiente fase debería permitir a tu alma y en menor medida cuerpo a almacenarla, y la tercera debería permitir a tu alma producir el _reiatsu._ – dijo el peli negro

– ¿Cómo es que inyectarle algo a mi cuerpo me ayudaría a volver a tener reiatsu? – Pregunte sin comprender como funcionaba.

Karl del cual me había olvidado de su presencia me dijo –Es algo complicado de explicar, la USE se filtra en tu sangre y cuando Galen te dio su reiatsu la USE lo convirtió en algo que te sangre pudiera absorber, eso paso a formar parte de tu sistema sin embargo tu sistema no lo vera como algo útil, pero tu alma si, una parte se ira en tu caca como producto inútil y otra parte será absorbido por tu alma – El hombre de ojos verdes me respondió.

– ¿Y que pasara una vez eso? –

Galen esta vez respondió – Conforme el paso del tiempo tu alma se ira acostumbrado de nuevo al reiatsu, y cuando todo el reiatsu que te suministremos sea absorbido por tu alma y no desechado entonces ya lo almaceno, y comienza la parte divertida–.

– ¿Por qué le dices parte divertida? –

Marcus interrumpió a Galen – Pues en ese momento ya tendrás de vuelta a tu zanpakuto, y ya podrás volver a entrenar y ver espíritus y todo lo que no puedes, en ese momento solo faltara comprobar si tu reiatsu se regenera de manera de manera efectiva, y si lo hace estarás de vuelta en el juego– Me dijo con bastante confianza

El oír eso me alegro, mis poderes de vuelta y por lo visto ellos no se ven como un grupo de locos. ¡Por fin personas cuerdas con las cuales convivir!

– Me alegro bastante – estoy seguro que ellos oían la emoción en mi voz – ¿Pero cuánto tardara?

Tras pensar un momento Karl comento – un mes es lo que normalmente tarda para que tú alma lo empiece a tomar totalmente–.

– ¿Y que hare durante ese tiempo? – Pregunte

– Te volveremos a poner en forma, ¿Cuánto hace que no combates? – Me pregunto Galen.

Tras pensar durante unos segundos le respondí – Como dos años –

Todos alzaron las cejas ante eso – Bueno en ese caso ven, si en dos semanas ya no estas como antes no me imagino en dos años – Comento Marcus – Toma tu espada y sígueme –.

Tome mi espada y salimos de la habitación, los otros tipos que estaban aquí ya se habían ido y con eso la habitación se quedó sola.

Karl volvió a juntar las paredes y caminamos por los grandes pasillos de la enorme fortaleza, mirando alrededor pude ver a un grupo de personas en gabardinas, una en particular quien parecía ser quien los guiaba ¡estaba cubierta con plumas!

Aquella persona parecía tener un vestido hecho de plumas reales, desde el cuello a las rodillas estas ocultaban al hombre o mujer debajo de estas, las plumas eran tan negras como la noche misma y parecían ser todas del mismo animal.

Este hombre o mujer parecía verme y volteo un momento hacia mí, tenía un cubre bocas rojo puesto y solo pude ver sus ojos los cuales eran de brillante color avellana.

Aparte mi vista de él / ella y me mantuve fijo en el camino, tras pasado ese momento sentí la espada que llevaba y no pude evitar preguntar – ¿Qué pasara con esta espada una vez recupere la mía–

– Si quieres puede ser la nueva forma base de tu espada, o usarla si en una batalla no quieres pelear con tu zanpakuto– Fue la respuesta de Galen.

…

Tras unos minutos de caminata salimos de la fortaleza y caminamos por las grandes calles de esa ciudad, sin saber dónde iríamos solo podía observar la arquitectura de los edificios, siendo bastante más modernos que los de la sociedad de almas pero más antiguos que mi ciudad.

De pronto un sonido de un tren llamo mi atención y pude ver a donde nos dirigíamos.

La estación de tren no era muy grande, tenía el espacio suficiente para poder ver los horarios de entrada y salida, bancas para esperar y un pequeño lugar para comprar un refrigerio. Al pasar las personas que se encontraban allí saldaron muy respetuosamente a Galen, Marcus y Karl, a mí me miraron un poco extrañados pero uno me saludo… Creo

– Goten nachmittag –

Al oírlo solo lo salude con la mano. Galen fue a una parte de la estación que era la que vendía los boletos, al pagarlos le entrego uno a cada uno, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara el tren.

El tren sin duda se veía antiguo, de la chimenea pintada de un azul como el cielo las nubes negros del carbón quemándose se esparcían como pintura, el gran sonido que hizo a su llegada se escuchó a varios metros antes de que llegara, era de un color marrón oscuro combinado con un plata metálico en la parte inferior, se veía manchas de tierra en las llantas pero eso no le quito su increíble estética.

Al entrar en él y presentar los boletos pude ver al igual que siempre el respeto que tenía la gente por Galen y los demás.

El viaje fue corto pero a lo largo del viaje pude notar el increíble esfuerzo que debió suponer construir esto sin llamar la atención de la sociedad de almas, además de la ciudad la cual incluso a varios metros de distancia todavía era visible.

Marcus me aviso que me parara pues ya habíamos llegado al lugar, ¿Cuál fue?

La estación a la que llegamos fue una en la que había bastante seguridad, pues los guardias vigilaban varios metros antes, y la estación era más grande que la anterior.

Al bajar los guardias hicieron un saludo militar hacia Galen y los demás, al verme me preguntaron algo.

– ¿Quiem é? –

Yo no sabía qué demonios que decían así que solo se me ocurrió decir mi nombre – Ichigo Kurosaki –.

Karl decidió ayudarme y les explico a los soldados junto con Galen y Marcus lo que pasaba, al terminar una chica de cabello chocolate y ojos negros se acercó a mí y dijo en un japonés básico.

– Yo soy Adela, déjame acompañarte – Dijo con un acento el cual no pude identificar.

– De acuerdo – Le dije de manera suave

Pasando la estación nos encontramos con autobuses y carros de transporte militar, cuando no acercamos sucedió lo mismo que ha pasado durante los últimos minutos.

_Narrador Galen_

– ¿Disculpe señor? – Adela me dijo en un tono preocupado

– ¿Si? –

– Es el héroe de guerra, ¿no? – siguió diciéndolo con una mirada preocupada

– Exacto, te preocupa por lo que veo – Le respondí con una voz suave.

– Es que… Usted cree que de verdad guarde esto de la sociedad de almas –

Sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora le respondí – Hasta el momento se ve de confianza, además dudo que después de ver lo que hacemos nos delate –

Ella se puso más tranquila – Pero, ¿Qué hay de sus compañeros? –

– Con un poco de suerte no estarán durante estos momentos–

…

_Sociedad de almas_

_Sereitei_

Una chica de cabello negro carbón, ojos morados como la amatista y cuerpo pequeño (Aunque no es muy buena idea decirle esto último), vestida con su común túnica negra estaba acompañada por un hombre de pelo rojo escarlata, tatuajes del color negro noche alrededor de su cuerpo y una venda en la frente.

Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai.

Ellos aprovecharon esta oportunidad de tiempo libre para conversar un rato ya que sus deberes los mantenían ocupados.

– Entonces como te va con tu nueva posición de teniente Rukia – Pregunto en tono burlón Renji

– El papeleo es un fastidio, ¿Cómo has hecho esto durante años? – Hablo rukia en tono irritado

– Te acostumbraras en unos… Diez años – Fue la respuesta de Renji.

Rukia sonrió ante la respuesta, después de tomar un sorbo de café que había pedido en este pequeño puesto dijo.

– ¿Crees que nos permiso para que la siguiente semana nos dejen visitarlo? – Pregunto

-Con un poco de suerte – Renji y Rukia no tenían mucho tiempo libre y eso incluyo sobre todo a sus amigos en el mundo humano, aun así ellos pedían permiso para poder visitarlos.

Con un poco de suerte les darán el permiso para una o dos semanas.

Galen de repente no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez la suerte no lo apoyaría en esta ocasión

_TO _

_BE_

_Continued_

_Como apoyo visual les puedo decir que Galen es muy parecido al príncipe de perisa._


	5. Epsilon: Entrenamiento

Épsilon: Entrenamiento de preparación.

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_Perspectiva de… Ichigo._

Fueron unos minutos de recorrido a través de un camino pavimentado, y hasta ahora solo podía ver selva profunda con un tono verdoso oscuro también podía oír a Galen y a… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Adela? Creo que sí conversar aunque en otro idioma.

Sea como fuera al llegar al lugar pude notar que era un campamento grande, tiendas de campaña, pequeñas fogatas, aunque parecían tener WC, había otra estructura pero no podía decir que era.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al lugar de nuestro entrenamiento no podía parar de preguntarme ¿Qué es este lugar? y ¿también dónde estamos?

Es obvio que la sociedad de almas detectaría toda una civilización tan diferente, sobre todo siendo que parece tener ejército propio. Entonces que tan lejos estarán…

Un momento, cuando viajábamos en el tren hubo un momento en el que vi el mar… Mar… entonces puede ser que sea una isla, país o continente…

…¿¡ESTOY EN OTRO CONTINENTE!?

Estoy seguro que mi reacción fue bastante visible púes los demás me miraron extrañados.

Pero dejando a un lado eso, otro lugar más allá de la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, tendría sentido pues la arquitectura, idioma, armas son distintos.

Aparte es el mundo espiritual, nunca lo había pero se puede considerar mundo si solo tuviera a la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo.

– ¡Ichigo! – de pronto la voz de Karl me desvió de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Si? – Pregunte

– ¿Que te paso?, parecías bastante sorprendido – Pregunto Galen

Decidiendo que tal vez sería mejor preguntar dónde estamos más tarde respondí – Me acorde que tengo que hacer un proyecto importante para antes de graduarme de mi preparatoria y no sé qué hora es– Lo cual no era del todo una mentira pues en un semana por fin me librare dé la maldita preparatoria.

– A todo esto, si participaste en la guerra, eso no te afecto en la escuela – Pregunto curioso Marcus

Frotándome el cuello dije – A decir verdad bastante pero me he logrado mantener bien –

– Me alegro, sinceramente si bien varias cosas que me enseñan no las he aplicado, pero por lo menos eso me ha servido – añadió sonando nostálgico

Eso me llamo la atención – ¿Estudiaste? –

– Pues obvio–

– ¿Dónde? – pregunte intrigado

– Pues en una escuela, ni modos que en el bar – dijo con ironía.

– ¿Hay escuelas aquí? – Pregunte

– Sip –

– ¿Y en cual estudiaste? –

El me miro sonrió mostrando dientes blancos y dijo – No soy de aquí al igual que tu soy humano–

– ¡¿Qué?! – Esa respuesta no la esperaba.

– No eres el primero, ni serás el ultimo humano que haya visto espíritus, gente nace con eso habilidad o la adquieren tras interactuar de manera muy cercana es los asuntos de Shinigamis, Hollows, o nosotros – Me dijo Marcus de manera tranquila.

Galen interrumpió y dijo – De hecho yo también lo soy–

Lo mire sorprendido y con la boca abierta, la cerré y dije –¿Entonces no era un Gigai? –

Sonrió y dijo – No, ese era mi cuerpo físico –

Tras pensar un poco en lo que me dijeron pregunte – ¿Entonces quienes son espíritus? –

Karl en ese volteo a verme con sus ojos esmeralda momento dijo – Yo soy uno, 367 años por cierto –

Adela también hablo – Yo también soy un espíritu, 180 años si te interesa saber –

…Me quede procesando la información que me acaban de dar, si lo que ellos dicen es verdad entonces me pueden ayudarme, sin embargo si tenía algo que me preocupaba.

– ¿Qué hora es?, le dije a mis amigos que regresaría a las cinco y no quiero que se preocupen –

– Es verdad no he tenido en cuenta la hora, ¿Marcus que hora es? – Pregunto Galen

Mirando su reloj dijo – 4:56 –

– Y le dijiste a tus amigos que los varias a las cinco, en ese caso solo podrás llegar a ver el lugar, mañana empezaras a entrenar –

– ¿Pero no dijiste que tendría acceso a mi reiatsu como en un mes? – Pregunte extrañado.

– Si, pero lo mejor será que te pongas en forma desde ahora para que cuando vuelvas puedas iniciar a restablecer tus poderes sin perder tiempo en volver a acostumbrarte a luchar –

Asentí y en tan solo unos segundos después el carro había parado, al voltear me encontré con la vista al campamento total.

Aparte de las tiendas de campaña, fogatas y WC en una parte alejada si veía una construcción más o menos grande la cual parecía hecha de hormigón estaba pintada de verde, su altura calculo cinco metros, largo unos 60 y ancho setenta.

Los guardias saludaron a Galen y a los demás.

_Perspectiva… Galen_

Realmente no había pensado eso, la escuela eso realmente es algo que no tome en cuenta, sinceramente me pregunto cómo le habrá hecho el para poder trabajar como shinigami e ir a la escuela.

El coche se detuve y nos bajamos, pude ver que el chico de pelo naranja miraba con suma atención el lugar, el campo de entrenamiento estaba en una ubicación un poco difícil de acceder al estar rodeada de la espesa selva, Ichigo coloco su mirada en la base principal y les hice señas a los demás para que entráramos.

– hola senyor, qui és el

– Él es Ichigo kurosaki, un nuevo recluta – Le dije al guardia que estaba en la puerta – Podrías dejarnos pasar– el guardia asintió y nos dejó pasar y de paso saludo a Ichigo

– Sate, kono basho wa nandesuka –

Escuche decir al chico de pelo naranja

_Perspectiva… Ichigo_

– Oye ¿qué lugar es este? – Le pregunte a Galen

– En este lugar entrenaras… – Dijo Galen mientras ponía las manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

El lugar de tonos blancos como el hueso contrasto con la mayor parte de los uniformes de las personas, mayormente negros, aunque había otros de azul, rojo, morado, etc.

El lugar parecía más grande desde adentro y podía ver ya a personas entrenando en peleas a puños, espadas, ¡pistolas!

Todas bañadas con una capa de sudor que marcaba el esfuerzo realizado, solo mire a Galen antes de decir – Estoy listo –

…

_Una semana después_

– Ughh – Gruñí antes de rodar hacia la derecha para evitar las espada del enemigo rápidamente me puse de pie solo para seguir esquivado su espada.

Logre bloquear su espada dos veces y contraataque en el tercero, balanceándome hacia adelante mi espada con brillo plateado empujo a la espada de mi atacante hacia atrás y logre patearlo en el costado de su abdomen haciendo que retrocediera.

Rápidamente me abalance sobre él apuntando el filo de mi espada a su cuello, pero antes de lograr contacto con su cuello frene mi espada.

Ambos jadeábamos pesadamente antes de tranquilizarlos, Arthur me miro y dijo con su voz gruesa – Has mejorado bastante –

Con voz confiada le dije – Bueno solo era cuestión de volver a estar en forma –

Ambos salimos del área de práctica, era una sala grande con colchonetas en donde se hacían prácticas con espadas, de combate mano a mano, realmente hasta lo que me dijeron s donde inicia el entrenamiento para todos los que inician en la policía o el ejército.

Arthur y yo caminamos hacia una mesa grande donde había bebidas y comida, Arthur era un amigo que hice hace no mucho aquí.

Su cabello rojo oscuro estaba empapado con su sudor al igual que su piel blanca, su camisa gris se tornó más oscura y sus pantalones verdes manchados con polvo.

Gracias a él pude saber un poco más de que era este lugar, pero sigo sin estar seguro, aun así tengo que ver si hoy Ishida o Chad logran encontrar alguna información en la sociedad de almas, aunque parece cada vez que ellos sepan de este lugar después de todo ellos han estado toda esta semana viendo los registros de la sociedad de almas.

De repente se escucha un grito llamándonos y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

En el centro del lugar Galen Y Karl estaban parados, una de las cosas que aprendí hace poco es que Karl se dedica a entrenar a los "Iniciados".

Karl se aclaró su garganta y dijo en voz alta – Escuchen iniciados, en esta semana estoy viendo un buen avance en sus formas de lucha, eso les será de gran ayuda pues como muchos ya saben hoy se hace una prueba simulada de combate con Hollows. –

– A partir de este momento se empezara a observar su método de lucha para iniciar la especialización, descansen por los siguientes treinta minutos. – Exclama Karl con bastante fuerza

Galen se movió unos pasos hacia delante y con una mirada de confianza dijo – Iniciados, durante estos meses de entrenamiento hemos podido observar su avance, me alegra decir que veo que todos ocuparan un lugar en la armada de la republica de _Lazarus_, algunos como leales Guardias de las ciudades, otros como imparables legionarios, algunos incluso hábiles cazadores, les deseo suerte – Dio palmadas en el aire para indicar el descanso.

Tras eso Adela se le acercó y le dijo algo que no llego a escuchar, la mirada de él se vuelve de sorpresa para convertirse en una decidida y comienza a caminar fuera.

Antes de que pueda pensar en eso Arthur se me acerca y me ofrece comida, la cual acepto… No es muy buena.

_Perspectiva… Galen_

El viaje en ten fue bastante tranquilizante, el cielo azulado color cian, el sol con sus rayos dorados, las nubes de color blanco hueso se reflejaba en el mar mientras este tenía pequeñas mareas haciéndolo ver de una forma pintoresca.

Al llegar al palacio caminando por las calles de Shamballa viendo a toda la gente que las habitaba, solo esperaba que la vida que se reflejaba en este lugar nunca desapareciera.

Finalmente en los grandes salones del palacio no tuve que esperar mucho hasta verla, después de todo su atuendo blanco se destacaba en este lugar.

Y tal como predije la vi, ojos grises con una mirada dura, cuerpo pequeño pero muy ágil, pelo ligeramente azul trenzado con vendas que terminaban en aros de plata.

– Hola Soi fon –.

_Gracias por leer._

_Lamento la tardanza al subirlo pero la escuela requirió mi tiempo en esta ocasión, por lo mismo puede que el siguiente también salga algo tarde._

_De cualquier manera espero que lo disfrutes. _


	6. Zeta

_Zeta: Recolección de pistas._

_Bleach no me pertenecen_

…

_Perspectiva Galen._

–Hola, Soi fon– La salude con una sonrisa

Ella soltó un suspiro y me dijo de manera fría y molesta – Si bien sé que tú le das el mismo valor a la camaradería que a la lealtad te agradecería que nos mantengamos formales –

– Bueno, capitana Soi fon, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas en la sociedad de almas? – Pregunte adquiriendo un tono más formal.

– Pues la mayor parte de los problemas con la guerra con Aizen se han solucionado. ¿Y aquí ya sería seguro volver a tener "Comercio"? – Su tono de voz perdió la molestia, aunque aún seguía siendo seco.

– Si en este momento la _Marekei, _está controlada y es seguro traer a los comerciantes acá –

Soi fon asintió y continuo – Tus soldados están mostrando buenos resultados en las pruebas en mi escuadrón, y de nuevo sin levantar sospechas – En eso ella me miro con interés – ¿Y cómo van mis hombres en su entrenamiento? –

– Excelentes, la verdad se han adaptado de buena manera y muestran una muy buena habilidad – Le dije de manera segura

– ¿Ninguno se ha contagiado? – Ella pregunto alzando una ceja

– No ellos están libres de la Marekei – Le asegure.

Aunque mis pensamientos estaban algo desviados, en primer lugar no le podre esconder a Ichigo por siempre, el entrenamiento que él requiere deberá ser finalizado con el segundo escuadrón.

Sin embargo, ella no tiene exactamente un buen carácter y no puedo decir su reacción al saber sobre el que el ésta aquí.

Por otro lado, si hay una cosa que puedo preguntar.

– Soi fon… Crees que… La sociedad de almas nos aceptaría en este momento – Decidí preguntar esto, una conversación que inicio antes de que naciera, ¡Rayos incluso Soi fon no había nacido cuando esta duda comenzó¡

Ella inmediatamente comenzó a pensar y después de unos momentos dijo – No, la sociedad de almas si bien ya está recuperada de la guerra con Aizen dudo que central 46 acepte de buena manera que haya…

– Otro emperador, *Suspiro* – La interrumpo sabiendo lo que va a decir, y al verla asentir parece que acerté.

– ¡Vamos! Porque este sea otra nación no quiere decir que les vayamos a destronar al rey – Dije bastante molesto, en esta discusión no originada en esta época pero si continuada por nosotros el principal problema era que nosotros teníamos otro emperador.

Soi fon decidió continuar – Sé que tú y los príncipes electores no, pero Central 46 es bastante paranoica y el emperador siguiente después podría intentar algo. –

Suspirando dije – Lo sé, si algo se ve en la historia es que nunca hay paz perpetua. Paso después de Ciro el grande, paso con el imperio carolingio cuando se dividió en tres, *Suspiro pesado*, bueno dejemos eso, que te parece hablar del comercio –

Soi fon asintió

_Perspectiva de… Ichigo_

El color de la tierra era de un tono oscuro son vida, el cielo de la noche no tenía estrella ni tampoco quiera nubes.

El sonido de decenas de pisadas, jadeos, gritos y demás era lo único que impedía el silencio.

Un hueco de aspecto canino se abalanza sobre mí, logro hacerme a un lado en el tiempo correcto para hacer un corte vertical en su torso generando un aullido de dolor, antes de que pueda voltearse lo pateo y en el suelo perforo su máscara.

Me volteo rápidamente y puedo ver a Arthur cortar de manera horizontal la máscara de otro hueco, este con forma más humanoide, al igual que yo su espada estaba cubierta con la oscura sangre de los huecos.

"Maldición, aun me falta bastante para volver a tener la fuerza que tenía" Ese es mi pensar al recordar que el esfuerzo que hago ahora era incluso más del que hacía cuando inicie como shinigami.

De pronto el oficial ordena de nuevo la formación en rectángulo que perdimos cuando los Hollows nos embistieron.

Mientras nos volvíamos a organizar pude ver a una línea de lanceros colocarse en frente nuestro para evitar otra posible embestida, lo cual sucedió.

Otra andanada de Hollows ataco, sin embargo estos no se parecían a los comunes, parecían de alguna forma más… ¿Consientes? Ellos no parecían solo embestir como bestias a una presa, parecían avanzar en sintonía y con paso firme para chocar con los lanceros.

Sin embargo no chocaron y se detuvieron metros antes de llegar y los Hollows de hileras atrás comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles de Reiatsu.

Los lanceros con sus escudos lograron hacer un testudo, aun así varios fueron heridos, el oficial rápidamente ordeno a un grupo detrás del mío contraatacar.

Y así lo hicieron, ellos avanzaron poniéndose delante de mi grupo y con los _Pilum_ comenzaron a lanzarlos contra los hollow, tras unos momentos los Hollow empezaron a cargar contra los lanceros.

Los lanceros esperaron un poco a que los Pilum acertaran contra la mayor cantidad de hollow posibles y también cargaron contra los hollow.

Esto parece que va a tardar un rato, "¿Cómo les estará yendo a Chad y Uryu buscando la información?" Fue mi pensamiento

_Perspectiva… Uryu_

"Maldición, no puede ser que la sociedad de almas no tenga información sobre otra civilización" La idea de que en todo este tiempo no se enteraran de ellos es absurdo.

–Hey, chicos – Escuche la voz de Rukia, voltee a verla y ella está junto a Renji – ¿Aun no encuentran lo que buscan? –

Niego con la cabeza – Yo aún no, ¿Y tú Chad? – Le Pregunto.

– Encontré esto – Dijo con su voz gruesa mientras me daba el pergamino de un aspecto bastante antiguo.

_Después de todos estos días de viaje por fin encontramos algo de tierra, nuestro jefe ha mandado la construcción de un campamento en esta costa, no puedo decir mucho de lo que se tiene hasta ahora, solo que es una selva._

_Después de unos tres días hemos podido observar que este lugar tiene una flora y fauna extravagante, Unas aves con un plumaje hermoso, aunque también serpientes con potentes venenos, perdimos a uno de los nuestros por su rápido efecto, nos lo llevaremos para una investigación y posible desarrollo de otro veneno._

_Han pasado siete días en esta expedición y la conclusión a la que hemos llegado es que esto es simplemente una isla un poco grande donde se localiza la fauna más extravagante del mundo de los vivos, creo que tiene las aves son llamadas Guacamayos en el mundo de los vivos._

_Esperaremos las órdenes para saber qué haremos con el lugar una vez presentado el informe a la central 46._

_Akira Marcelus. Escriba del Segundo escuadrón._

Mis cejas se alzaron ante esto, si no me equivoco Ichigo menciona que el lugar era selvático y que se tenía vista al mar. Acaso será que el escuadrón 2 los vio pero no dijeron nada o les habrá faltado mar por recorrer.

Me volteo hacia Rukia la cual parecía interesada y le pregunto – ¿Oye tu sabias sobre esto? –

Ella tomo el pergamino y Renji también – Si – Dijo ella – Esta es expedición hecha por el segundo escuadrón hace siglos –

– ¿Y qué paso? – Pregunto Chad

– Lo que dice aquí, son unas cuantas islas con flora y fauna de la parte occidental del mundo humano, América si no me equivoco se llama el continente – Respondió Renji

– ¿No han hecho más expediciones?– Pregunte

La chica de ojos morados contesto – Si, pero no se ha encontrado más, ¿Poe qué el interés? –

Chad y yo nos miramos y rápido conteste – El… Se ha preguntado sobre el mundo espiritual, cuánto es lo que no ha llegado a ver – Fue la excusa que se me ocurrió.

– Ya veo, ¿Y cómo ésta él? – Pregunto Rukia.

– Él se encuentra bastante bien – Respondí.

Rukia se vio más relajada con esas palabras.

Chad pregunto – ¿Y cuándo planean venir? –

Renji respondió – Como en unos días, una semana máximo–

– Eso suena bien, Ichigo se alegrara de verlos – Les dijo Chad.

Y note que los ojos de Rukia brillaron, la verdad algo me dice que ella también se alegrara de verlo, sin embargo primero tengo que preguntar más sobre este informe pues puede ser lo que estamos buscando.

Me pregunto qué será lo que hace Ichigo en este momento.

_Perspectiva Ichigo._

Bueno realmente Arthur no mintió cuándo dijo que las peleas luchadas a la manera romana podían volverse aburridas, básicamente es ver quién es el primero en querer cargar para meterle un espadazo en la costilla.

Afortunadamente logramos una ventaja y esa fue que logramos rodearlos y ahora los estamos obligando a retroceder.

Entramos en combate y utilizo mi espada para clavarle la punta en su pecho mientras con mi escudo bloqueo su espada. Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a usar escudo así que mi manejo es bastante torpe comparado con los demás.

Algunos de los Hollows ya han comenzado la retirada, pero otros todavía intentaban luchar, por lo que hicieron una gran carga contra nosotros.

Por poco y las garras de uno de ellos no me cortan la garganta, intento hacer un contraataque con mi espada pero solo es bloqueada por sus enormes garras tan largas y afiladas como un cuchillo.

Si bien sé que aún me falta tiempo para poder regresar al nivel que estaba quiero intentar ver qué pasa con mi reiatsu almacenado, puedo sentirlo en mi alma recorriendo como si fuera sangre dentro de mi cuerpo.

Aun con el hollow intentando desgarrar mi carne logro calmar mi mente, recuerda lo que hacías hace dos años.

Y con ese pensamiento desvió el reiatsu hacia mis brazos, empujo el escudo contra la cara del hollow y en ese momento de aturdimiento corto su cabeza con mi espada tiñéndola de un color escarlata.

Si aún lo tengo en mí.

_Perspectiva Karl_

Podía observar a los iniciados mientras estos luchaban con los hollow, era evidente que a quienes les faltaba la disciplina para mantenerse en la cohorte y falange.

En particular varios de ellos estaban ansiosos por entrar a cargar, incluso puedo ver a algunos de los que dirigen sus cohortes de manera muy ofensiva.

Bueno es buena manera de observar quienes no son aptos para este tipo de lucha, por suerte no están en combate real pues ya que un estratega enemigo sabría cómo aprovechar esto.

Aunque todos tenían una característica en común… Estaban empapados en sudor, barro y sangre de sus enemigos, una vista obviamente agradable…

Eso fue sarcasmo, por si alguien piensa que soy un enfermo y me gusta ver la sangre embarrada en los trajes, no lo soy.

Fuu Como sea.

Puedo ver a Ichigo de esa manera, ataca de manera muy agresiva queriendo acabar de manera rápida con sus enemigos, sin duda un Shinigami.

De pronto logro sentir algo que me sorprendió, Ichigo empieza a expulsar reiatsu y de una manera rápida golpea con fuerza al hollow con su escudo, si este tuviera una nariz sin duda la tendría rota y con su espada corta su cabeza de manera horizontal.

Esto es interesante, solo ha pasado una semana desde que ha recibido el tratamiento para volver a generar Reiatsu, solo el emperador ha logrado eso.

Desde luego él debe saber esto.


	7. Eta

_Eta: Herencia Genética._

_Bleach no me pertenece_

* * *

_Perspectiva Galen:_

Mirando junto con la pequeña capitana el pergamino donde estaba el acuerdo de tratados de comercio decidí preguntar.

-Bien, entonces quedamos en el intercambio de:

_Sedas, Productos alimenticios, especias, información cartográfica y militar, materia prima._

_El segundo escuadrón mantendrá el pago de su equivalente a 2,000 floras y mantener a la Republica de "Nova Terra Angelica" más conocida como Republica de "La Angelica"._

_A cambio la Republica Angelica deberá servirá como proveedor de los productos antes mencionados así como zona de entrenamiento para los soldados elite en el segundo escuadrón en los barracones de los cazadores, así como también compartir tecnologías de interés._

_Angelica también puede mandar el entrenamiento de algunos de sus operativos en los cuarteles del segundo escuadrón, esto deberá ser autorizado por la orden del emperador de Angelica y líder del segundo escuadrón._

_El acuerdo puede ser actualizado después de algún brote de infección o en el caso de que el emperador y líder del segundo escuadrón lo vean necesario._

Soi fon asintió y pregunto –Me parece correcto, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? –

– No capitana Soi fon, la llamare si surge alguna problema – Le respondí con tono suave

Ella asintió y se retiró con dos guardias de Angelica acompañándola a la salida. Al verla salir tomo los pergaminos de la mesa y veo si no he dejado algo en la habitación para salir cerrar la puerta de madera.

_Tercera persona_

En una habitación con paredes blanco hueso y relieves que formaban diferentes figuras, ventanas coloreadas adornaban la habitación donde la luz del sol se filtraba, estaba un hombre llenando los papeles de una pequeña mesa de madera, de pronto una canción rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo negro con un esqueleto de serpiente en la parte de la espalda, el símbolo de Angelica.

– ¿Si quién habla? – Pregunto el hombre

– Emperador soy Amelia parte del cuerpo de investigación – Dijo una voz femenina suave como la seda.

– ¿Qué pasa Amelia? –

– Los análisis de sangre que se le han hecho a Ichigo Kurosaki han indicado un resultado… Interesante – Dijo Amelia con un tono vacilante.

– ¿No es humano? – Pregunto el emperador

– No… No del todo es un hibrido… – Respondió Amelia

–… ¿Como yo? – Pregunto el emperador con un tono de impresión

– No, él es un humano/Shinigami – Le dijo Amelia su voz suave.

– Hmm ya veo, aun así no deja de ser impresionante, deberé tener un ojo durante su entrenamiento – Comento el emperador pensante.

– Claro, y también hay otra noticia –

– ¿Cuál? –

– Aras Tarkus finalmente ha llegado de su campaña –

El emperador sonrió aunque no era una sonrisa que mostrara sus dientes – ¡Bien, me encargare de verlo en cuánto termine el papeleo! ¿Algo más? –

– No emperador eso sería todo –

– Bien, gracias por las noticias puedes descansar– Dijo satisfecho el emperador.

– Gracias emperador, aunque aún hay bastante trabajo– Dijo con gracia Amelia

– Pues si quieres puedes hacerlo, te otorgo el permiso – Dijo respondiendo con gracia, aunque decía en serio lo del descanso

– Jiji, gracias emperador pero estoy bien en el trabajo – Respondió Amelia

– Esta bien – Dijo finalmente el emperador y con un adiós colgó.

Durante unos momentos se queda en su silla pensando en la información dada, el dudaba que Ichigo fuera un humano normal ¿pero un hibrido?, ¿al igual que él?, claro no igual después de todo Ichigo era un humano shinigami, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse más familiarizado con él.

Decidió pensar en eso más adelante, después de todo si quería que su república y todo lo que la formaba estarían seguros necesitaría atender todo a su tiempo, incluso si eso incluye el papeleo.

Así que pasando su mano por su pelo negro azabache mientras revisaba los diferentes papeles y también preparándose para dar a conocer que se reanudaba el comercio.

_Perspectiva de Ichigo._

Acababa de darme un baño la prueba aunque fuera una simulación me hizo sudar, solo faltaba la inyección de aquel liquido azul fluorescente. Me encontré con Arthur en mi camino hacia Adela.

– Hola Ichigo – me dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras me daba su mano.

Estrechándole la mano lo salude de vuelta – ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Me pregunto

– Voy con Adela para que me inyecte con el… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Le pregunte olvidando el nombre de aquel líquido.

– El UES, es verdad que estás recibiendo el procedimiento para volver a generar energía espiritual – Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

– Si es así, ¿y tú? – Pregunte.

La mirada en sus ojos se volvió ¿Nostálgica? – Yo hmm, podría decirse que estoy buscando a alguien –

Hubo un momento de silencio… … … … … … … … … Me despedí de él y le desee suerte y el hizo lo mismo, le preguntaría en otro momento ahora debo encontrarme con Adela.

…

Pasaron minutos hasta que alcance la sala médica de la fortaleza, en esta vi en las puertas una bandera de color menta de fondo y un ala con una cruz blanca en el centro, decidí tomar una nota mental de este símbolo.

Al entrar encontré que la sala médica me recordaba a un documental de la primera guerra mundial aunque bastante limpio y sin heridos, como todo en esta ciudad era algo que ya veías en la Actualidad, camillas, agujas, sueros, botellas, utensilios, pero todo se veía arcaico.

Al pasar encontré una sala bastante grande que tenía bastantes pasillos, en esta sala pintada de color menta había varios hombres y mujeres, algunas estaban conversando, otras estaban en puestos y bancas donde parecía que comían.

Estaban vestidos con túnicas blancas sin embargo, algunos también tenían puesto un listan en su brazo y una faja de diferentes colores, azul zafiro, verde esmeralda, rojo escarlata, amarillo brillante.

Una mujer se me acerco y pregunto – Entschuldigung, wer bist du?–

Parpadeando sin entender lo que dijo decidí preguntar – ¿Disculpa hablas japonés? – mientras preguntaba esto me di cuenta que necesitaría aprender otro idioma, realmente esto podría ser un problema en algún momento.

Ella pareció entender algo y grito llamando a otra chica, la cual tenía un pedazo de sándwich en su boca, esta escucho lo que sea que la chica le dijo y al tragar el pedazo de sándwich la chica de ojos azul mar me miro y dijo – ¿Necesitas algo? –

– Si estaba buscando a la hermana Adela – Le dije de la manera más clara posible por si no sabía bien el idioma.

– Adela ¿Qué?, ¿cuál era su apellido – Pregunto la chica

– Ahh, no me dijo su apellido, pero tiene el pelo de color chocolate, ojos negros, su pelo atado en cola de caballo y me llega al hombro –

Ella pensó por un momento y dijo – Ves ese pasillo de allá a la derecha, ve a ese y a la derecha en una puerta de madera blanca –

– Gracias –

Al seguir las indicaciones me encontré con la puerta blanca la cual toque, en un momento un chico me pregunto qué necesitaba y le dije que buscaba a Adela.

El me dejo pasar y encontré a Adela, su cabello chocolate estaba en atado en forma de caballa y estaba vestida de blanco con un verde hoja.

– Ichigo, ¿Estás aquí por el UES verdad? – Ella me pregunto bastante segura.

– Si – Le dije.

– Acompáñame – Dijo ella mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano.

La habitación resulto ser más grande de lo que esperaba, al igual que las demás pintadas de blanco, pero esta tenía varios artilugios médicos, ¿Tal vez un almacén? Eso es probable.

Paramos al llegar a una puerta, ella saco unas llaves de su bolso y la abrió, al entrar ella me dijo que me sentara apuntando hacia una silla de metal.

– Escuche que tu usaste reiatsu durante en el entrenamiento – Escuche la voz suave de Adela.

– Si, lo hice – Le dije a ella

– No deberías hacerlo en este momento – Ella se giró con una aguja la cual tenía aquel liquido azul fluorescente – Si bien ya estas recuperando tu reiatsu tu alma aún no lo vuelve algo común –

Mientras extendía mi brazo para recibir el piquete le pregunte – ¿Y eso es malo? –

– Tu alma en este momento puede expulsar reiatsu sin problemas, pero aun no genera ni almacena correctamente, así que lo mejor sería que el reiatsu no lo expulses –

– ¿Cuánto tardara en hacerlo? – Le pregunte

Ella ya me había inyectado cuando me respondió – Un mes y medio es lo normal –

Apenas la había escuchado pues el líquido casi me desmayo y lo podía sentir a través de mis venas como si mi sangre se calentara, pude ver de nuevo a zanjetsu pero al igual que la anterior ves solo unos segundos.

Cuándo recupere completamente la conciencia pude ver a Adela enfrente de mí mientras sostenía un trapo húmedo y me pregunto cómo me sentía.

– Mejor pero realmente… es una sensación… desagradable – Le respondí jadeando

– Es normal, es una proteína la cuál es introducida en tu sangre para que esta sea convertida en reiatsu por la energía generada de las células vivaz – Ella me miro con sus ojos azabache, después de eso se volteó y saco un fajo de Yen

*(Yen es la moneda japonesa)*

Mire la cantidad de yen que tenía en la mano…

– ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunte

– Tu paga – La vi directamente a los ojos sin saber que pensar, ella soltó un suspiro – Nosotros pagamos a los reclutas cada semana y ya la cumpliste –

Acepto el fajo de dinero y Adela me dice que mi cuerpo ésta aceptando bastante rápido el UES.

– Eso ésta bien, ¿no? – Dije

– Si pero es extraño, antes de ti al emperador fue el único al que le paso lo mismo – La vos de Adela se fue volviendo más baja mientras decía esto.

_Mundo humano 5 P.M._

_Perspectiva de Ichigo_

– ¿Y bien encontraron algo? – Pregunte a Chad y Uryu.

Actualmente nos encontramos en mi cuarto, no ha cambiado mucho Kon sigue conmigo, es la única cosa del mundo espiritual que tenía conmigo… Hasta ahora obviamente.

– Hoy si – Dijo Chad mientras me entregaba un viejo pergamino.

– Lo encontré hoy y creo que esto realmente te interesara – Esa fue la voz de Uryu a mi derecha.

… _Tras leer el documento…_

– ¿Uryu encontraste más sobre esto? – Le pregunte con rapidez al terminar de leer, realmente lo que dice aquí concuerda con mis sospechas, pero si ese es el caso ¿El segundo escuadrón habrá tenido contacto con ellos?

Eso sería bastante extraño, por lo que Yoruichi me conto el segundo escuadrón es uno de los más leales y dudo que oculten algo como esto.

– Si pero son as archivos con el mismo contenido, fauna y flora – Respondió Uryu al entregarme más pergaminos, desafortunadamente Uryu tenía razón al decir que no había mucho más.

– Sin embargo si tenemos información de algo más – Chad fue el que hablo esta vez – Durante nuestra investigación encontramos que la sociedad de almas tiene un centro de investigación en esa isla – Al terminar de decir eso me mostro el mapa.

Mientras veía las diferentes zona solo me recordaba a las islas del caribe.

– Y hasta lo que sabemos esta principalmente ocupado por agentes del escuadrón 2 y unos pocos del escuadrón 12 – Menciono Uryu

Al procesar la información se me ocurrió una idea, doble el mapa y lo metí en mi jean, los mire a los ojos y dije – ¿Esta Yoruichi con el sombrerero loco –

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_Si tú eres alguien el cuál se preguntó porque tarde tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo (Cosa la cual agradezco) fueron dos razones._

_1° En mi escuela se acercan las vacaciones de invierno y por lo tanto los maestros nos dejan varios trabajos._

_2° Soy un vago y desarrolle un vicio con la saga Total War, actualmente tengo una campaña con roma._

_Intentare que en las vacaciones los capítulos no tarden tanto en salir._

_Hasta luego._


	8. Theta

_Theta: reencuentro con Yoruichi y Von Tarkus "El príncipe del desierto"_

_Bleach no me pertenece… Ya que hubiera agregado una facción parecida a los romanos._

_Narración en tercera persona_

La tienda de Urahara no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo un edificio que a simple vista era un local de ventas hecho de maderas con esa característica arquitectura del Japón imperial.

Ichigo realmente no venía muy seguido a este lugar, de hecho de no ser por Rukia perfectamente no tendría importancia para él. La última vez que vino fue por la visita de Rukia y Renji al mundo humano hace un año.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con un niño de cabello rojo el cual le jalaba el pelo a una niña con coleta de pelo negro.

– Ichigo hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí – Dijo el chico mientras le dejaba de jalar el pelo a la niña.

– Ichigo, ¿qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto la niña con voz suave.

– Hola, vine a preguntar si estaba Yoruichi – Les dijo Ichigo

– Si esta, pero ¿por qué la vienes a ver a ella? – Pregunto el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una mirada confundida en su rostro

– Solo a hablar sobre algo con ella es todo –

– ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto la chica apuntando con su dedo a Uryu y Chad

– Lo mismo que Ichigo tenemos que hablar con Yoruichi– Fue la respuesta Uryu mientras Chad asentía con la cabeza.

Aunque estaban un poco extrañados los dejaron entrar al lugar, inmediatamente fueron saludados por Urahara y Tessai.

– ¡Ichigo que gran sorpresa el verte! – Exclamo Urahara con una sonrisa detrás de su abanico, saludo a los demás antes de preguntar – Dime, ¿Qué te ha traído aquí? –

– Hola Uryu, Chad, Ichigo es bueno verte, pero al igual que Urahara dijo ¿Por qué has venido? – Ese fue Tessai el cual estaba barriendo el lugar, la verdad ninguno de los dos han cambiado

– Bueno la razón por la que vinimos aquí es por Yoruichi – Dijo Chad

Urahara estaba un poco confundido – ¿Yoruichi?, ¿ella los invito aquí o algo así? –

Uryu negó con la cabeza y dijo – Recuerdas que yo y Chad estuvimos viajando en la sociedad de almas esta semana buscando algo, pues ya lo encontramos, Ichigo parece también tiene información pero necesitamos a Yoruichi pues ella puede saber algo también –

– Bueno en ese caso tendrán que esperar ella salió en su forma de gato y no sé cuándo volverá, es algo que suele hacer – Dijo Urahara cerrando su abanico y mostrando desconcierto algo que no era común.

– Díganme ¿eso tiene que ver con el segundo escuadrón? – Pregunto Tessai

– Si, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ichigo de vuelta

– Urahara antes de ser capitán del doceavo escuadrón perteneció al segundo escuadrón junto con Yoruichi – Les dijo Tessai

El hibrido, el humano y el Quincy (Parece el inicio de un chiste ¿no?) se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello.

(Ignoro si a ellos se les dijo que Urahara fue parte del escuadrón pero supondré que hasta este momento no)

– ¿Es enserio? – Pregunto el chico de pelo naranja

– Si – Les dijo Urahara – Dime, ¿éstas seguro que solo Yoruichi sabe lo que le quieres preguntar?

– Bueno, dime has escuchado de la _Republica La Angelica _– Dijo Ichigo

Kisuke negó con su cabeza confundido – No, nunca lo he oído –

Eso despertó más dudas en los amigos, si era un ex miembro del segundo escuadrón y no los conocía podría ser que se hayan equivocado.

De pronto una vos masculina interrumpió el que se creó – ¡Ichigo hace tiempo que no te veo! – Al voltear vieron un gato de pelaje negro como la noche con ojos dorados.

– Yoruichi, llegas a tiempo vengo a preguntarte algo – Le dijo Ichigo

– Oh ¿enserio? – Dijo el gato con una sonrisa pícara antes de que se transformara en una bella mujer de piel gitana con un cabello morado oscuro y unos ojos amarillos muy llamativos – ¿No viniste a pedirme ser tu primera vez verdad? – Dijo ahora con una vos femenina bastante seductora

Esa acción por parte de Yoruichi dejo a los Uryu, Chad e Ichigo en shock, con sangre en la nariz y sonrojados mientras que si bien tenían un sonrojo por la vergüenza Urahara y Tessai fueron a traerle ropa a Yoruichi.

– Maldita mujer gato – Murmuraron Ichigo e Uryu.

Yoruichi ya vestida con pantalones de látex negros y un chaleco de color naranja claro, con una sonrisa Yoruichi mira y le dice a Ichigo.

– ¿Bien, cual era tu pregunta? –

Ya calmado Ichigo dice – Yoruichi te suena _La republica Angelica _–

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa en ellos, luego ella pregunta – Dime Ichigo, ¿Cuál era el nombre y que vestía la persona que te dijo eso? –

Notando la reacción de Yoruichi el chico de cabello anaranjado dijo – Alguien llamado Galen, vestía con una gabardina de cuero negra, guantes el cual uno parecía de metal y otro que era de un shinigami–

– Y debajo tenía una armadura la cual soporto una mordida de un hollow– Agrego el chico

Yoruichi suspiro y con una vos burlona dijo – Vaya que eres un imán para los problemas… si, los conozco –

– Con una mirada de asombro el ex shinigami sustituto dijo – ¿Quiénes son? –

_Perspectiva de… Von Tarkus "El príncipe del desierto"_

_Provincia de Persus_

Las botas de cuero pisaban la arena mientras mis hombres se enfrentaban a estos _Maledicti._

Los fusiles con un sonido de gran estruendo el cual significaba que liberaban su disparo atravesaban la armadura de los _Maledicti _como su fuera papel, y estos cayeron antes de llegar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después de unas rondas de mis fusileros estos retrocedieron de forma ordenada dejando que las hileras de picas se formaran para detener al grupo de _Maledicti_ de su carga.

Eso llevo a un feroz enfrentamiento en el cual la sangre no para de formarse.

Con las hileras en posición solo necesitaba a los flancos libres y podría cargar por su espalda.

Eso pareció resultar ya que en los flancos la caballería enemiga empezó a retirarse al perder muchos hombres, lo cual era obvio por la cantidad de cuerpos carmesís en el suelo.

Mi caballería con el apoyo de mis lanzas lograron echar a la caballería enemiga del campo de batalla, con eso despejado envíe a mis fusileros a flanquear al enemigo.

Y cuándo ya estaban en su espalda desataron una lluvia de acero sobre ellos, los cuerpos de varios guerreros que ni siquiera llegaron a combatir estaban ahora en la arena.

Después de esas ráfagas de acero como remate envíe a la caballería a cargar por su espalda, los pocos solados que quedaron salieron corriendo despavoridos, detuve a mis soldados de seguir pues no tenía sentido.

– Señor, ¿quiere hacer el entierro? – Pregunto uno de mis soldados, yo solo asentí.

Tardamos unos 15 a 20 minutos entre todos para enterrar los cuerpos de nuestros antiguos enemigos, cuanto términos el capitán de los médicos de combate dijo – Que tu alma reencarne en un mejor ser y tu nueva vida como humano sea feliz –

Tras eso fue una caminata de no mucho tiempo para llegar a la ciudad de _P_ersus la razón del nombre de la provincia.

Bueno Galen ciertamente tiene razón en que los nombres no suelen ser muy originales.

La ciudad tenía una muralla de unos veinte metros de alto del mismo color de la arena, el sonido de la gente sonaba a solo unos metros de distancia y en lo alto de las murallas se podía ver a los guardias dando el anuncio de mi división.

La puerta se abrió ante nosotros y la cruzamos mientras éramos recibidos por los guardias y personas de la ciudad, en eso Saland se acercó a mí y me dijo – Por lo que veo no has tenido muchos problemas –

Con una sonrisa le dije – El problema se acabó hace unos días con la toma de la fortaleza, esto fue su último intento de controlar la región, por lo menos en estos años –

– Muy bien Príncipe, listo para volver a ver a Galen con tu regreso a la capital – Hablo Saland

– Claro, pero déjame descansar un tiempo antes de volver, necesito ver cómo ha estado el estado de la región en mi ausencia antes de ir a _Angelicalis _

_To _

_Be _

_Continued_


	9. Iota

_Iota: El encuentro del segundo escuadrón y el imperio del nuevo mundo._

_Bleach no me pertenece._

Perspectiva de Ichigo.

* * *

– Bien en el mundo humano esto ocurrió en el siglo XVIII… –Empezó a decir Yoruichi.

– Yoruichi te pregunte quienes son, no donde se conocieron – Le dije

Ella me respondió – Es necesario decirte donde fue el encuentro de mi antiguo escuadrón y la republica de Angelica, aunque antes era un imperio, bueno lo es pero tiene una democracia más establecida – Agitando la cabeza dijo – Como sea déjame explicarte esto –

– En ese año la sociedad de almas al oír cómo es que habían interactuado las diferentes culturas al descubrir un nuevo continente se decidió enviar una expedición, esta sería por parte del segundo escuadrón, en ese entonces su líder era Yotaro Hikike el cual estaría en ese viaje –

Tras un viaje que duro casi 45 días encontraron una isla en la cual se estableció un campamento, en ese lugar se registraron plantas y animales de los cuales no se tenían registro antes –

– Claro lo encontramos en los registros – Le dijo Uryu

Ella asintió – Por supuesto, por lo tanto saben que también se encontraron una seria de islas alrededor de ellas. –

Luego de decir eso ella sonrió – Sin embargo lo que no ésta registrado es que se hizo un viaje más, en este se llegó a una costa la cual en un principio no tenía mucha diferencia con las demás, hasta que se tuvo contacto con los "huecos" de ese sitió –

_Hace unos 250 años más o menos._

_Angelica._

_Narrador en tercera persona_

– ¡No cedan territorios! – Fue le grito Yotaro el líder del escuadrón de castigo.

Él y sus hombres al no encontrar durante este mes ningún rastro de vida más allá de animales y plantas no creyeron que los Hollows se encontraran aquí, se equivocaron gravemente, sus hombres estaban batallando con valor, pero estos "Hollows" no eran normales, eran organizados.

– Aghh – Fue el sonido de un guerrero el cual su brazo fue mordido y separado por el hacha de estos "Hollows" justo antes de que su pecho fuera atravesado por un lanza.

Al ver la cantidad de bajas y lo que es más importante el fracaso de la misión no le quedó otra cosa que liberar su _Bankai._

Grito el nombre de esta y su zanpakuto se envolvió en un haz de luz el cual revelo que su zanpakuto no cambio mucho, pero ahora su hoja era de un color verde y parecía tener hojas en su empuñadura, eso fue el significado de su poder.

De pronto varias lianas de la jungla que los rodeaba empezaron a envolver a estos "Hollows", lo cual entorpeció su habilidad de combate, cosa lo cual los miembros del escuadrón no desaprovecharon y empezaron a cortarlos.

El propio Yotaro empezó a cortar a los "Hollows", sin embargo noto algo extraño, los cuerpos ensangrentados no se desvanecían, si no que estos cuerpos ya mutilados se quedaron en ese lugar, inertes, como le pasaba a los vivos.

Sin embargo antes de saber qué es lo que pasaba, las llamas empezaron a cubrir la jungla, sus plantas fueron reducidas cenizas, claro que también, los "Hollows" atrapados en ese lugar, los cuales generaron un olor a carnes chamuscada que le revolvió el estómago, claro que la sensación de su estómago se hizo a un lado al sentir una flecha clavada en el hombro.

– ¡CAPITAN! – Oyó el grito de uno de sus hombres y estos empezaron a rodearlo para evitar otro impacto.

Yotaro, al caer solo podía ver a sus hombres sufrir lo mismo que él y algunos menos afortunados perdieron sus extremidades antes de que les atravesaran la cabeza o pecho.

_Presente_

Yoruichi se sentó en el piso y continuo – Sin embargo cuando estaban rodeados llego algo inesperado, ese algo fue el imperio de Angelica. Ellos ayudaron al líder del escuadro de castigo a defenderse y los condujeron a hasta su asentamiento más cercano–.

_El Imperio/Republica/gobierno indefinido de Angelica_

– Habrán fuego – Fue le Grito de Carlos _El explorador_

Los arcabuces de sus hombres hicieron eco en la jungla al derribar al enemigo, primero cayo el _Maledicti arbitrium pyro, _le siguieron los arqueros y todos los que estaban rodeando a este… Ejército.

"¿Quiénes son? No son de los nuestros desde luego, no tienen armadura ni el camuflaje de esta zona, ¿la sociedad de almas?... como sea no los puedo dejar morir aquí.

Si bien tenía a mis arcabuces la verdad no eran muy efectivos, sobre todo a larga distancia, así que los retire y llame a mis arqueros águila, llamados así porque en su arco y ropa tienen plumas de esta.

La lluvia de flechas más precisas que los arcabuces empezaron a atravesar los cuerpos de los Maledicti, aquel ejercito desde luego lucho con valor y eficacia, ya había varios cuerpos cubriendo el piso de escarlata, sin embargo aún hay algunas fuerzas enemigas.

Con la mayor parte de los Maledicti muertos o heridos avance a mis espadachines y piqueros, aunque no entraron en combate pues los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron huyeron al no ver una manera de ganar.

Con mis hombres me acerque a estos guerreros vestidos de negro y les pregunte – ¿Quiénes son? –

–Anata wa daredesuka, nani o itte imasu ka? –

Desde luego no hablan español, me suena a una lengua asiática, si son de la sociedad de almas debe ser japonés.

– Argo, tu que hablas japonés entabla conversación con ellos – Le ordene

Tras unos momentos de hablar logre que confiaran en mi lo suficiente para llevarlos a _Tenochti._

_PRESENTE_

– En ese momento el segundo escuadrón y el imperio formaron buenas relaciones – Les dijo Yoruichi mientras miraba sus uñas.

– ¿Y eso cómo nos explica quiénes son? – Le dijo Uryu

– Espera un poco, vaya que los jóvenes son impacientes – Respondió Yoruichi suspirando y rascando su cabeza.

– En ese lugar ellos nos dijeron que son una civilización nativa de ese continente, son un grupo de espíritus de diferentes lugares del mundo humano que un su gran mayoría pertenecen al occidente del mundo humano, sin embargo que a diferencia de la sociedad de almas no participan de una manera muy activa en enviar al otro lado las almas humanas –

– ¿Entonces que hacen? – Chad pregunto

Rascándose el muslo ella respondió – Si bien también guían las almas de los humanos a rencarnar, ellos no lo hacen a la magnitud de la sociedad de almas para evitar un conflicto y también tienen a los _Maledicti_, estos son algo parecido a los Hollows pero conservando la mayor parte de su intelecto –

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste sobre ellos? – Le pregunto Kisuke a Yoruichi aun sorprendido de que esta no se lo contara desde antes.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos dorados y dijo – Desde ese encuentro hemos hecho tratados con ellos y un tema el cual puedo apostar que sigue en discusión es revelar a _Angelica_, ellos tienen otro emperador, diferentes costumbres, cultura, idiomas y formas de hacer las cosas, en ese tiempo apenas teníamos como 50 años, mi propia familia la cual se encarga de las fuerzas de castigo desconoce su existencia –

– Solo el líder y los pocos al que él o ella decida compartir conoce que existen – Ella miro hacia otro lado y continuo – Planeaba decírtelo pero el emperador de ese tiempo me aseguro que lo mejor era esperar, pues para que me creyeras sobre esto lo mejor era mostrártelo y en ese momento hubo un brote de virus, algo no muy común en la sociedad de almas pero en ese lugar si –

– Hable con Soi fon y ella me dijo que no hicieron intervención al sufrir otro brote de virus y también estaban en medio de una _cruzada _–

Después de esa explicación Urahara comprendió un poco el por qué no le había dicho, después de todo de joven era _aún más_ bromista que ahora y difícilmente le creería sin verlo, aunque aun así hubiera preferido saber eso.

– Entonces, ¿puedo confiar en ellos? – Le pregunto el chico de pelo naranja.

Yoruichi asintió y dijo – Una de sus diferencias es que aceptan la ayuda de humanos si es que estos se ven envueltos en el mundo espiritual y están interesados –

Esa respuesta satisfacía a Ichigo, sin embargo Yoruichi le pregunto

– ¿Y cómo los conociste, los encontraste en medio de una pelea o fue por el rio? –

– La verdad un grupo de Hollows me ataco y uno de ellos llamado Galen me protegió, dice que en la sociedad de almas soy famoso y que por la descripción de mi cabello pudo identificarme, le explique mi situación y me están ayudando – Al terminar el noto algo que dijo Yoruichi – Un momento, dices que ellos visitan el rio –

Ella sonrió y dijo – Si, ellos normalmente están en zonas como Alemania, Francia, México, USA y varios cercanos, normalmente aquí vienen a ver al rio, les recuerda un poco al _Sena, _aunque también a comer o por curiosidad cultural –

Ichigo solo escucho hasta la parte de _Sena_, ¿por qué le era tan familiar ese nombre?, los demás lo notaron y Uryu le sacudió el hombro.

Ichigo despertó del trance y le pregunto un "¿Qué? A Uryu, este le pregunto por su extraña reacción y lo que Ichigo le dijo fue – Ese nombre me es familiar –

Después de eso platicaron poco más y se retiraron con las respuestas que buscaban, aunque el nombre _Sena_ aun le causó una gran duda.

Antes de separarse Ichigo le pregunto a Chad – Chad, podrías enseñarme español –

_To_

_Be _

_Continued_

* * *

Lo siento por tardar, pero me encontré ocupado, sin embargo ya tengo vacacione de invierno con un poco de suerte voy a poder sacar más historias y capítulos… Talvez, además de que publique un One-shot de fullmetal Alchemist la semana pasada, así que nos vemos.


	10. Kappa

_Kappa: Graduación de Ichigo y nuevo entrenamiento._

_Bleach no me pertenece_

* * *

_Perspectiva del… Emperador_

Mi aspecto al igual que siempre cambio, mi gabardina negra se volvió blanca al igual que la imagen del esqueleto de serpiente se tornó de blanco al negro, mis armadura ella perdió parte de su brillo, mis jeans tomaron un tono de azul oscuro y mis llamas pasaron de un naranja a un intenso carmesí.

Hasta lo que se mi actitud también cambia un poco, ¿A Ichigo le pasara lo mismo? Es probable que sí.

Me volteo a ver los objetivos de prueba, todos estaban negros por mis llamas, había dejado de usar objetivos incendiables pues es dinero mal gastado, sin embargo estas llamas rojas no las usa a distancia... ¿Para que las uso?, ha, pues… ¿Hum?

Un objeto es lanzado hacia mí con gran rapidez, ¿Cuánta?, pues ¿conoces esas máquinas que lanzan bolas de tenis?, esas mismas. Aunque la verdad no son bolas de tenis no las usamos ya que le dieron en las bolas a Marcus, un divertido recuerdo.

Con rapidez cierro mis manos en puños y golpeo al objeto liberando mis llamas rubí al poco antes de impactar, el objeto sale volando envuelto en llamas a otra dirección, empiezo un secuencia creando un espectáculo de luces rojas y en caso de que alguien prestara atención vería que al crearse son por un momento celestes.

Cuando objeto algo más grande que los demás me preparo, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le doy una patada que lo rodea con mis llamas, esta explosión es más grande que la de mis puños y la luz rojiza generada bloquea un poco mi visión pero se desvanece rápido.

Veo que lanzan otro objeto y rotando sobre mi doy otro patada liberando mis llamas, después de entrenar mis movimientos deberé seguir con mis armas y después de eso tendré que revisar la administración del equipo _peste_, aunque ya la volvimos a controlar debemos tener cuidado de que no infecte a los que vuelven a la sociedad de almas.

Tomando una pausa para respirar vuelvo a ponerme en mi pose de combate, piernas abiertas, cuerpo firme y brazos en frente, tal vez pueda pedirle a Soi fon que entrene conmigo, no solemos entrenar con alguien a mano desnuda, casi siempre usan armas los cobardes… Ha desde luego que tengo un cambió de actitud con mis llamas rojas, bueno no es que los culpe su poder está en su espada así como el mío en mis puños.

_Perspectiva de… ¿?_

– ¿Éstas seguro de esto? – Me pregunto

–…*Suspiro* Si, el imperio y lo sociedad de almas deben empezar una alianza –

– ¿De esta forma? –

Mirándola a los ojos tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire, hacer esto era más difícil de lo que imagine.

– Sé que tal vez allá mejores maneras, pero han pasado 3 siglos y el único avance que logramos fue el hecho de que nuestras tropas entrenan juntas, ¡Y ni siquiera lo saben!, Sé que esto es difícil pero será lo mejor –

Volteando hacia la ventana viendo la luna brillando en la noche – Espero que tenga razón – Busco en su chaqueta y me dio una pequeña caja – Hoy de donde yo vengo es navidad, espero que te guste, voy con ellos – Y se despidió

Yo también me despedí, tendría que apurarme para lograr mi objetivo aunque antes abrí mi regalo, ha, es lo bueno de tener a humanos de gran parte del occidente la navidad es más común, este es mi tercer regalo de navidad este año.

_Perspectiva de… Ichigo_

Bueno este es el final, hoy… Por fin me gradué de esta preparatoria, años y años de esfuerzo para lograrlo, muchas veces los exámenes fueron más peligrosos que varios Hollows, la tarea que estudie casi se acercaba a mis entrenamientos más duros y una de las razones por las que mi trabajo de shinigami (Antiguamente claro, aunque también esta última semana con el imperio).

La emoción se notaba en el ambiente, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Janko y todo el salón en general.

Keigo tenía más hiperactividad de lo normal, aunque viendo todo lo que le costó no es sorpresa, Tatsuki, Chizuru y Hime platicaban, Mizuiro intentaba calmar a Keigo y Chad, Uryu y Yo estábamos mayormente en silenció.

Cuando se entregaron los diplomas fue la sensación de liberarse de una carga la cual se cargó durante años, Keigo casi llora en público, mi padre y hermanas aplaudían entre la multitud presente y como no podía faltar mi padre hablaría sobre mi madre diciendo como es que pasaron los años desde que comencé mis estudios, creo que es un habito el cual no se le quitara.

Antes de irnos yo y mis amigos nos reunimos en un lugar mientras seguían repartiendo diplomas a los demás.

– Bueno parece que esto por fin llego – Dijo Mizuiro con calma

– ¡Ya, por fin tendré un poco de tiempo para descansar! – Excalmo Keigo con energía

Orihime asintió, pero ella de pronto puso una cara de duda y dijo – ¿Y ustedes que van a estudiar después de esto? –

Por unos momentos varios de nosotros nos pusimos a recordar, ¿Qué demonios es lo que íbamos a estudiar después de la preparatoria para después trabajar?, Uryu le dijo:

– Pues yo me especializare un la industria textil, la verdad creo que varios agradecerán mi estilo al cocer diferentes ropas –

Con una sonrisa dije – ¿Utilizaras Kon como sujeto de prueba? –

Se acomodó las gafas antes de decir – Tal vez –

*** – ¡Oye a todo esto, ¿porque no me has puesto en tu historia?! – Kon le grito al autor

– Oye el hecho de que sirvas solo para hacer comedia no es mi problema –

– ¡Yo soy muy importante para esta historia! – Dijo el león de peluche

– Pues no lo eres, pero me caes bien, así que ya te daré una escena en el futuro –

– Bueno más te vale – dijo antes de irse

Ahora en que estaba la historia… Ya lo recordé

Eso genero risas, después Tatsuki dijo – Pues yo creo que abriré mi propio _Dojo_ de karate –

De ahí le siguieron Keigo el cual dijo que tendría un trabajo de oficina, Mizuiro dice que intentara ir a una academia de arte, Chizuru dice que estudiara comunicaciones.

Inoue dijo – Pues yo pienso estudiar cocina, no sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que me ira bien –

Todos cruzamos miradas, tal vez sería buena idea proponerle otra opción para trabajar.

– Y tu Chad – Ella le pregunto a este

Tras unos segundos de silencio mi amigo dijo – Me uniré a la policía, quiero poder proteger a las personas además que soy bastante resistente –

– Si como olvidar lo de la viga – Le dijo Keigo

– ¿Y tu Ichigo? – Me pregunto Tatsuki

–… Me volveré médico, quiero ayudar a las personas igual que mi padre –

– Vaya es muy noble de tu parte Ichigo – Me hablo Keigo

Inoue me sonrió, ella sabe cuánto fue que me preocupe por los demás cuando perdí mis poderes, esos primeros días estaba bastante paranoico por si atacaba algún hollow ya que no podría luchar contra él, claro que ahora eso va a cambiar pero no se lo he dicho.

Pero parece que ella se ha dado cuento de algo, lo digo ya que me pregunto lo siguiente.

– ¿Oye Ichigo, a donde es que has ido esta semana después de la escuela? –

– Es cierto, ¿A dónde has ido? – Pregunto también Tatsuki, al igual que Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro.

Por unos segundos me quede en silencio pensando en que responderles –… Pues… Verán, eh yo… Conseguí un trabajo, si tengo uno desde hace una semana y por eso me voy rápido a ese lugar después de clases –

Orihime me miro extrañada y me pregunto – ¿Es en serio?

– Si – Le dije sin vacilar, yo aprendí a mentir en parte gracias a Rukia, ya que le tenía que esconder mis ahorros para que no se los gastara en dulces o algo más, eso no evito que ella me robara ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

– Eso es verdad, yo lo vi en el trabajo – Intervino Chad

– Yo también lo vi – Dijo Ishida

Si bien no lo dije en voz alta en mi mente dije/Grite "GRACIAS"

– ¿Y dónde es? – Nos preguntó Chizuru

"MALDICION" Le grite mentalmente a Chizuru

–… En una cafetería… – Era lo único que me vino a mi mente

– ¿Y dónde está? – Me pregunto Mizuiro

"Dejen de preguntar ¡malditos!"

En este momento no respondí yo sino Chad – Es uno que ésta en el centro de la ciudad –

"Gracias Chad" Si bien no le dije nada creo que el entendió mi agradecimiento

– ¿Y es bueno? – Pregunto mi amiga Tatsuki

– Si, lo es – Le dije

– Entonces vamos allá – Dijo Tatsuki

"Si dios existe me odia, él conspira contra mi"

– Esta bien – Dije con la mayor confianza que pude.

La conversación se volvió bastante normal, las chicas se fueron ya qué ellas planearon e ir al parque, Keigo quedo en hacer algo con su hermana y se fue, Mizuiro no tenía nada que hacer y se despidió y cuándo ya nos íbamos a ir Uryu me toco el hombro

– ¿Éstas seguro de que nos vas a decirle a Inoue? –

Voltee a verlo y le dije – Si le llegara a decir ella se volvería a preocupar igual que antes, cuando los recupere le diré pero no quiero que lo haga antes de tiempo –

El me quito su mano de mi hombro asintiendo, aunque en su cara podía ver preocupación al igual que Chad que estaba junto a nosotros.

Los mire a los dos y dije – Tranquilos, si ustedes vieran la ciudad verían una imponente muralla, una gran fortaleza y tecnología bastante cercana a la actual –

Chad asintió más tranquilo y bien Uryu también estaba más tranquilo dijo – Entiendo, pero dudo que eso sea solo de decoración – Tuve que estar de acuerdo con él en esto.

– Además con eso del trabajo dudo que la mentira se mantenga – Se acomodó los lentes al decir eso.

Con una mueca suspire y caminando dije – De eso ya me ocupare –

_Perspectiva de… Soi fon_

La mañana había sido agradable sobre todo sin el gordo de mi _Fukutaicho (Teniente)_, incluso si lo trajera aquí dudo que el mejoraría en algo, sin contar con el hecho de que _Angelica_ destruyo a la nobleza y por lo tanto seguro se estaría quejando sobre que no lo tratan como un noble. Fuu, debería aprovechar el descansar de él en vez de pensar sobre su pobre desempeño.

Realmente había una sensación diferente en Sekainoowari ni (Al fin del mundo), esta isla era nuestro punto más alejado de la sociedad de almas y realmente se notó un cambio al estar tan alejado.

Camine a través del _Shido _(Castillo) hacia una ventana, se podía ver a los diferentes campos de cultivo, había varias casas y haciendas en la isla y se podía ver uno de los puertos de la isla.

También es cierto que la burocracia es menos pesada que en la sociedad de almas, mi papeleo es menos que haya por lo que es menos estresante, bueno lo mejor será que me dirija a entrenar a mis unidades.

Camine a través del piso de madera provocando un sonido hueco, sin embargo oí que golpeaban la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – Le dije a quién o quienes estaban detrás de la puerta.

– Bonjour ma dame, soy Frank L'Rachel –

– Pasa – Le dije, ya conocía quien era el

To

Be

Continued

* * *

Feliz navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo.

Lamento el no subir nuevos capítulos, pero he estado ocupado en todo caso ya nos acercamos donde tengo mas ideas y con suerte podre seguir esta historia de manera mas seguida (Aunque para eso también se necesita suerte).

Hasta luego.


	11. Lambda

_Lambda: ¡Inicio de operación!_

_ ¡La solución de Ichigo!_

_Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

_Perspectiva… En tercera persona_

En este _Shido_, un castillo japonés el cual resaltaba por su tamaño y color blanco nieve, aunque en este lugar no nieva, el caso es que un hombre vestido de negro al igual que el resto del escuadrón de castigo, sin embargo este tenía en su hombro una cinta blanca que tiene un cuervo negro, se decía que esta pertenece a los miembros de escuadrón que pertenecen a esta zona.

No era del todo mentira.

Este hombre joven tanto de aspecto como en años de vida (Para un alma obviamente), se dirigía a ver a la capitana Soi fon, este se encuentra acompañado por otros dos miembros aunque estos no tenían la cinta.

Aquel hombre toco la puerta y llamo a la capitana, esta pregunto a lo que él respondió – Frank L'tua – Soi fon abrió la puerta y al verlo les dijo a los hombres que lo acompañaban que los dejaran solos, estos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, Frank también lo hizo como saludo.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra ma dame? – Le pregunto el hombre

– Bastante bien, esta zona es más tranquila que haya, ¿y tú lo estás? – Dijo esta cortésmente pero sin mucha expresión, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado al trabajar con ella.

– Bien ma dame, sin embargo tengo que darle una noticia –

– ¿Cuáles son la noticias? – La mujer de ojos grises le pregunto.

– La zona se encuentra libre del virus y es seguro iniciar con el entrenamiento a una mayor escala, en el caso de la comida pues ya debería ser segura comerla pero se recomienda una desinfección adecuada para prevenir – Le explico el castaño.

La mujer asintió y pregunto – ¿Algo más? –

Frank negó con la cabeza – Ninguna otra información importante, aunque, me gustaría preguntarle algo –

La mujer de pelo azulado le dijo – ¿Sobre qué es? –

El chico de ojos verdes dijo – He escuchado sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, me gustaría preguntarle quién es y qué opina de el –

La mujer respiro, cerró sus ojos y dijo – Él es un humano el cual obtuvo poderes de shinigami gracias a una shinigami con la cual se encontró. –

Ella se volteó hacia la ventana y continuo – No lo vi mucho tiempo, pero es alguien vulgar, pocos modales, sin disciplina, pero muy poderoso y fue capaz de lograr varias hazañas para un _ryoka_ – su tono era frio.

El hombre simplemente escucho lo que dijo y cortésmente se retiró.

– ¿Porque razón lo preguntaste? – Se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta

Él se volteó y como excusa dijo – Lo escuche bastante y me dio curiosidad.

Ella solamente guardo silencio y Frank se fue.

En sus pensamientos Frank dijo "Emperador, señora Soi fon, mis hermanos de armas… Perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer"

Mientras tanto Soi fon la cual pensó "Por lo que me dijo Lady Yoruichi esa infección es verdaderamente peligrosa, nunca dude de su palabra pero cuando lo vi me doy cuenta que tal vez ese fue un eufemismo"

Miro al mar a través de la ventana y recordó el momento cuando llego junto a su ídolo por primera vez aquí, segundos después se fue a dar la orden de desinfectar y el entrenamiento de sus hombres.

_Perspectiva de… Ichigo_

¡Vamos canten! Grito el comandante

Solo es libre el hombre que no tiene miedo.

Lucha por tu hermano

Muere por tu reino

Vive por la paz en este gran imperio

Pues la guerra es el infierno.

"Por lo menos oigo que rima, aunque sería mejor si supiera español para saber que canto realmente espero que Chad me pueda enseñar".

Poco después de ese pensamiento voltee a ver a los demás, estábamos marchando a través de la selva en un formación rectangular, ya teníamos bastante tiempo marchando así que todos estábamos sudando además esta armadura junto con el escudo es bastante más difícil.

Algunos estaban jadeantes, otros habían disminuido su velocidad un poco, lo suficiente para que no los castigaran llevando dos escudos siendo uno ya bastante pesado. Arthur estaba al lado mío jadeando pero sin disminuir su paso.

– Oye, ¿qué estamos cantando? – Le pregunte al pelirrojo

– Uhh, lo normal para un himno, gloria para la nación así como decir que estamos comprometidos a morir por el emperador y la gente común – Fue su respuesta

Al voltear vimos a Karl mirándonos e inmediatamente regresamos a cantar, en el tiempo que había estado aquí aprendí que era un buen maestro, pero a diferencia de Yoruichi él era muy disciplinado.

De pronto grito una orden – ¡Testudo ahora! – Y rápidamente puso su escudo adelante y se acercó a la formación… Tardamos en reaccionar pero rápidamente todos completamos la formación, yo en primera línea junto a Arthur colocamos el escudo adelante y de una manera que estén juntos a nuestro lado formando una muralla, los de atrás colocaron su escudo arriba cubriéndonos al igual que en los lados también formaron un muro de escudos.

Segundos después de completar la formación un montón de piedras comenzaron a chocar contra nuestros escudos, se supone que estos son los de entrenamiento siendo de color verde y hechos de madera, es bueno que no nos ataquen con algo más perforante.

– ¡Avancen! – Grito Karl y todos manteniendo la formación nos dirigimos al lugar donde nos atacaban con rocas, aunque no lo podía ver estoy seguro de que lo hacían las demás _Cohortes._ El ataque venía desde lo alto de una colina así que fue un poco difícil llegar allá.

Durante el camino algunos fueron heridos por las piedras pero siguieron, la sorpresa fue que al llegar nos encontramos con… ¿Otros legionarios?

– ¿Comandante que significa esto? – Pregunto alguien, aunque todos teníamos la misma pregunta.

Karl se puso al frente de todos – Escuchen, cuando ustedes estén en su camino a su misión, sobretodo en territorio enemigo no saben que podría suceder, podrían ser víctimas de una emboscada así que durante esta marcha varios operativos imitaran varios tipos de emboscadas, este fue uno de distancia –

¿Enserio harán eso? Maldición parece que no se andan con juegos para entrenar… Ha, me pregunte qué tipo de entrenamiento tuvieron Rukia y Renji, ¿qué estarán haciendo?

_Sereitei_

_Perspectiva de… Rukia_

El día no fue muy diferente a tantos otros, como teniente ahora tenía que lidiar con más responsabilidades (Como el maldito papeleo) las cuales no eran muy difíciles (Aunque varias molestas).

En este caso fue uno agradable pues me encargaron inspeccionar ciudad Karakura la cual con suerte podré visitar en no mucho tiempo, no ha cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que estuve ausente.

Mientras saltaba entre los edificios me encontré algún que otro hollow los cuales partía con mi espada como si fueran de papel, rápidamente sus cuerpos y sangre se empezó a transformar en partículas azules que se perdieron en el aire.

Sin embargo no pude evitar recordar los tiempos donde Ichigo estaba conmigo, la verdad me pregunto cómo estará el, el año anterior él se veía bien, de hecho feliz pero preocupado por lo que podría suceder, creo que se alegrara de escuchar que no hay ningún problema y no parece que lo habrá.

_De vuelta con Ichigo._

Ya estamos de vuelta a la base, y maldición que necesito una ducha y vaya que no mentían con lo del entrenamiento, casi que nos hacen una carga con caballos, simplemente los mostraron y nos enseñaron la forma en la que debíamos defendernos, pero sí que llegaron a enviar a un grupo de soldados a cargar contra nosotros, la parte buena es que fueron armas de madera así que nadie salió herido.

Arthur se resbalo en el fango asì que su ropa esta manchada, realmente cuando le sucedió eso él se preguntó cómo fue posible que lograran llevar caballos a través de ese lugar.

Al llegar a la base dejamos el equipo en su lugar y nos dirigimos a las duchas, estaban divididas de acuerdo al generó y prohibido espiar el baño del genero opuesto, ¿Cuál sería el castigo?, Pues respondieron que latigazos… El tipo que dijo eso se rio así que lo tomamos como una broma.

– Maldición, ¿si esto es el comienzo cómo será el resto? – Dijo Arthur mientras que con un estropajo se limpiaba de la mugre.

– Pues no lo sé – Le respondí mientras me echaba champú

– Es probable que sigan así, dudo que aumenten la intensidad a no ser que nos quieran matar – Comento uno de mis compañeros.

– Bueno, logre hablar con un guardia veterano, dijo que el entrenamiento va a hacer parecido a no ser que elijas estar en una unidad especializada – Comento otro.

– ¿Cómo cual – Pregunto Arthur

Tallándose el champú en su pelo dijo – Puede que la Shadow Raven, Ailes metalliques, oh, Buah – Escupió pues se le metió jabón a la boca.

– Bueno, supongo que para entonces la paga sea buena ya que algo me dice que tendría menos tiempo para mi trabajo – Dijo uno de mis compañeros

Eso me recuerda a algo… – Maldición es cierto – No pude evitar decirlo en vos alta.

Arthur que es de los pocos que habla japonés me pregunta – ¿Hmm?, ¿qué pasa amigo? –

Lo mire por un momento y le dije – *Suspiro* Mis amigos se han preguntado donde me he ido durante las tardes, no los quiero involucrar en esto así que les dije que trabajo –

– Trabajo que no tienes – Adivino el pelirrojo

Asentí

– Coño, pues podrías decirle a Marcus, él podría ayudarte – Me dijo un compañero de ojos avellana

– ¿Enserio? – le pregunte asombrado.

– Si, el ah ayudado a varios con ese mismo problema, no eres el único humano que ha llegado, yo también lo soy – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿De dónde eres? – Le pegunte para asegurarme, pues por lo menos los Shinigamis no saben mucho del mundo humano entre eso de geografía.

– De España, nací en granada es una ciudad – me respondió con seguridad

–Bueno, lo haré – La verdad estaba sorprendido, hace unos años pensaba que mi familia era única en ver estos, hace no mucho mis amigos tienen poderes y ahora me doy cuenta que varios lo tienen…

_Con Marcus_

– ¿Entonces me puedes ayudar? – Le pregunte al terminar de explicarle mi problema.

Tomo un sorbo de su soda y me dijo –… Creo que sí, ven acompáñame –

Él se levantó y dejo la lata de refresco en la mesa de madera, hice lo mismo y lo seguí a través de esta sala de descanso.

Varios hombres y mujeres estaban hablando en varias lenguas distintas y comiendo comida la cual solo he visto en películas, es curioso pero a pesar de que la sociedad de almas es otro mundo el hecho de que tuviera cultura japonesa la hacía familiar.

"Primero descubro que ver fantasmas no es tan raro, y ahora digo que la sociedad de almas me es más familiar que un lugar que tiene en cierto porcentaje humanos, ¡ha!"

– Tal vez finalmente me he vuelto loco – Me dije a mí

Marcus suspiro y me dijo – Creme que ese pensamiento es muy común, a veces pienso que todos lo estamos –

Salimos de esa ¿cantina?, restaurante, no sé qué era, pero de aquel lugar con paredes de color madera donde la gente comía y bebía, lo seguí y me pidió subir con él a una moto, no se mucho de ellas pero se veía bien, de un color azul marina sus partes metálicas sin pintar brillaban bastante, sus ruedas de un color negro carbón y por lo que pude ver estaba con esa cosa que indica la cantidad de gasolina casi llena, y al sentarme me sentí cómodo.

Tardamos unos minuto en llegar a un lugar, por lo que él me dijo es un lugar especial para viajar de este a otros lugares, él se presentó y me presento a los guardias que vigilaban el lugar, lugar bastante vació pero custodiado.

Saco el mismo dispositivo que Galen, algo parecido a un teléfono celular de color negro y líneas naranjas con un botón en el centro y una pantalla atrás.

Tocando la pantalla con sus dedos pareció que estaba haciendo algo, no sé que, él apretó el botón y de pronto todo se puso oscuro, pero luces aparecían así como los ruidos de pronto me encontré en un callejón de la ciudad. Respiraba pesadamente por airé al igual que siempre me tele-transportaban solo que a diferencia de las primeras veces no perdí la conciencia.

– ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Marcus

Tras un momento le dije – Si, solo necesito un poco de aire –

– Bien, entonces acompáñame no estamos lejos y podemos ir caminando – Me dio una palmada en la espalda y me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Otra vez estaba en mi hogar, este lugar de la ciudad era bastante tranquilo, no había muchos edificios eran sobre todo casas y algún que otro local, también se podía ver el rio desde acá.

"Sena, eso me suena bastante familiar" Aquel nombre no era el de este rio, pero dicen que es parecido a ese.

– Bien es aquí – La vos de Marcus me trajo a la realidad, el hombre de pelo negro apunto a una… Cafetería, no, no solo una cafetería, fue la misma donde hable con Galen.

– ¿Aquí? – Le pregunte

El pelinegro sonrío y entro a la cafetería, yo solo lo seguí, parece que una chica lo reconoció y vino corriendo como perro que ha visto a su dueño.

– Señor Marcus, ¿Cómo ha estado? – Le pregunto con una vos fuerte pero sin duda femenina mientras le ofrecía la mano.

El sonrío y acepto estrechar su mano – Nía he estas bien, espero que tú también –

– Si lo he estado, ¿huu?, ¿Quién es él? – Ella me miro con curiosidad como una niña que ha visto un animal que le pareció curioso.

El me toco el hombro y me acerco – Este chico es Ichigo Kurosaki, alguien que me ha pedido por un trabajo y quería saber si tú lo podrías aceptar –

Su expresión seguía curiosa pero no lo vio a él, sino a mí, me analizaba como una oferta la cual le propuso algún mercader, se acercó y durante un momento pensé que incluso me tocaría.

– ¿Ya has trabajado? – Me pregunta mientras me seguía observando.

Tarde un poco en responder – Si lo he hecho –

Ella me rodea y solo puedo mirarla mientras ella me observa – ¿En una cafetería o similar? –

– Sinceramente no, pero me adapto bastante bien y realmente necesito el trabajo – Hasta ahora nuestras miradas se han cruzado, sus ojos chocolate analizan mis palabras mientras que yo espero su aprobación.

Tras esos momentos – Muy bien, voy por el formulario una vez lo llenes comenzaras a trabajar mañana de acuerdo al horario que vamos a establecer – Y la mujer joven se retira por ese papel.

Siento la palmada de Marcus en mi espalda, lo volteo a ver y parece un comerciante el cual logro hacer una venta exitosa y con una voz orgullosa me dice – Bueno, ahí tienes tu trabajo –

_Continuara pues esta historia no han terminado._

* * *

Tarde más de lo esperado y me disculpo por ello, por suerte la inspiración ha venido durante estos días y esta noche 11 de enero a media noche me pude inspirar para terminar el capítulo.

Como mis cálculos de acuerdo a los capítulos me han fallado les mentiría si dijera cuando van a salir, pero si les prometo que esta historia continuara y le daré un final. _Hasta luego_


	12. Mi

_Mi _

_ ¡Solución a un problema!_

_ ¡El emperador, Galen y Tarkus!_

* * *

_Bleach no me pertenece._

"Bien, supongo que es algo que terminaría haciendo de una u otra manera" Me decía a mi mientras me colocaba mi uniforme de mi nuevo trabajo, camiseta naranja fuerte, pantalones de color barro y delatan color hueso.

Hoy me encuentro en mi primer día de trabajo en esta cafetería, ayer quedamos con un horario ya establecido el cual no afectaría mi entrenamiento en _Angelica_ el cual es:

Lunes de 10 A.M. – 3 P.M.

Miércoles 10 A.M. – 2 P.M.

Viernes 11 A.M. – 3 P.M.

Domingo 12 A.M. – 3 P.M.

"Qué alivio es que ya van a iniciar las vacaciones de verano, solo espero que también encuentre el tiempo para estudiar para hacer el examen de entrada a la escuela de medicina" Seguía hablando conmigo mismo.

– Muy bien Ichigo este será tu primer día, espero que Marcus tenga razón al recomendarte – La voz de Nía sonó atrás de mí, me volteé y la vi igual que ayer, su pelo negro noche estaba atado en una coleta que caía en su hombro, su piel la cual tenía una apariencia suave como la seda, y si bien el uniforme era bastante holgado sin duda tenía una buena forma.

La miré a los ojos y con una sonrisa y voz confiada – Tranquila me adapto bastante rápido –

Ella también sonrío y respondió – Muy bien, suerte y atiende bien a los clientes –

*Suspiro* – Bien vamos a hacer esto – y con esa confianza inicie…

_Casi 4 horas después_

– ¡Oiga, yo no pedí esto! – Exclamo un hombre señalando la comida.

– Disculpe – Le dije mientras cambié el platillo por otro, esta bandeja de metal brillante tenia capuchinos, expresos, moca, americanos y algunos bocadillos.

"¿Siempre tenía bastantes clientes esta cafetería?" Me pregunte mientras llevaba la comida y bebida a los diferentes clientes, todos ellos hablando de diferentes cosas, algunos con alegría otros indiferentes.

El hace no mucho empezó a llegar bastante gente, entonces supongo que son las dos o tres de la tarde. Un grupo de personas pidió la cuenta y las fui a atender, tras hacer la cuenta en una hoja de papel todo lo que pidieron lo deje y recogí las tazas y platos.

Deje los platos y tazas con los lavaplatos y volví a la mesa, dejaron un billete y les devolví un billete de menor costo y unas pocas monedas, las tres personas se despidieron y me dejaron las monedas.

El dinero lo puse en mi delantal y fui a atender al siguiente grupo de personas, nunca fui alguien chismoso pero una de las cosas con las que me he entretenido es escuchar las conversaciones de las diferentes personas que vienen y van, algunos cuentan anécdotas, otros hablan sobre sus problemas, otros son simples pláticas de su vida.

Y no pude evitar preguntarme si es que alguno de ellos se involucraron con el mundo espiritual, en _Angelica_ aprendí que algo que yo pensé que era una anomalía resulto ser algo no tan raro.

_Al terminar el turno._

– Muy bien ya puedes retirarte Ichigo – Nía me dijo mientras guardaba parte del dinero obtenido en el día

– ¿Y cómo lo hice? – Le pregunte a la mujer de pelo carbón.

Ella me sonrío – Bastante bien chico, espero que tu no dejes de trabajar de esta manera – Termino de decir eso apuntando su dedo hacia mi

– No lo haré – Sonríe y me dirigí fuera de la cafetería, primero me cambiara este uniforme y luego a entrenar con Karl

_Casa de Ichigo._

– ¡YA LLEGUE! – Grite al entrar en mi casa

– Hola hermano – Mi hermana Karin me saludo de manera tranquila.

Yuzu con alegría me miro, sonrío y dijo – Que alegría que hayas llegado, la comida esta lista –

– Bueno, debo decir que llegué con hambre – Le devolví la sonrisa, que tranquila se había vuelto el hogar, puede que se deba a mi perdida de poderes pero realmente ningún hollow se ha mostrado cerca de mi hogar… Tal vez sea mi padre, puede que él se encargue de los hollow que están cerca.

"Un momento y mi padre" Con ese pensamiento me volteo a ver mi alrededor solo para ver la imagen de mi padre saltando sobre mí. Rápidamente me deslizo hacia la derecha tropezando y cayendo mi espalda.

– Tus reflejos siguen siendo bastante buenos, pero te has vuelto algo lento Ichigo – La voz de mi padre era desinteresada.

Lo miro con cansancio – Maldición, ¿de verdad no dejaras de hacer eso verdad? –

El sonrío y dijo – Cualquier joya perderá su brillo si no es pulida – Sin embargo la cara de mi padre, de pronto, adquiere una expresión de extrañeza.

– Desde hace bastante tiempo no me has sacado volando – Comento mi padre.

– Eso es cierto, ¿qué ha evitado que lo patees? – Pregunto con extrañeza Karin, y aunque no comento nada Yuzu también tenía esa curiosidad, lo podía ver en su cara.

Por extraño que parezca me reí, fue una risa corta, pero sin duda una risa, me miraron aún más extrañados y les dije – Cuántos años llevas haciendo eso, no importa si te devuelvo el golpe o no, lo seguirás haciendo, simplemente estaré listo para eso –

Tardo un poco, pero en la cara de mi padre se formó una pequeña sonrisa – Has cambiado –

– Supongo que sí – Alce los hombros al responder

– Me alegra ver que maduraste, tu madre sin duda estaría feliz de ver el hombre en el que te has convertido – Coloco su mano en mi hombro.

–…Gracias –

Volviendo a su actitud de siempre mi viejo dijo – Bien, ¿qué esperamos? Vamos a comer –

La cena fue bastante buena, el arroz fue excelente, el pescado también, mi hermana siempre fue excelente para cocinar cualquier tipo de comida. Tal vez podría enseñarle a Orihime.

Durante la cena les comente sobre mi trabajo, mi padre se alegró de mí, mis hermanas también, al parecer mi padre a veces fue allá a comer un bocadillo, solo espero que esta fachada si me cubra y evite que descubra al nuevo continente.

_Angelica_

_Tercera persona._

_El puerto de Vera-Civi_

– ¡Vamos Soi fon, estoy listo! – Exclamo el emperador mientras se tronaba las manos.

– Me parece bien, de paso te recordare a que no olvides la cordialidad – La capitana se quitó aquella prenda blanca que indicaba su rango de capitán revelando su _haori_ sin mangas.

La figura de Soi fon bastante ágil y con pocas pero atractivas curvas atrajo la mirada del emperador, aunque rápidamente desvió su mirada a los ojos grisáceos no queriendo enfadarla. Soi fon se dio cuenta de la rápida mirada del emperador, no era del todo ajena a que varios hombres la miraran, claro que lo hacía siempre que no se pasaron de listos, en el caso del emperador lo dejo pasar.

– Vamos Soi fon estamos entrenando, no creo que sea necesario tanta formalidad –Hablo el hombre de pelo largo y negro a la mujer.

Adquiriendo su posición de lucha dijo – Bueno tú piensas eso, ahora vamos –

Suspirando el hombre de piel morena alzo sus hombros y dijo en japonés – Ikuse – y al decir eso saco una llama anaranjada de su mano, aquella llama alumbro por un momento el viento que pasaba y al siguiente instante desapareció.

Dieron un paso al mismo tiempo, pero la mujer era más rápida y sus golpes no eran débiles, en los brazos del hombre sentía el ardor de sus puños. Espero una apertura aunque sea para que sus brazos no recibieran castigo por un momento, al ver que dio una vuelta para dar una patada, rápidamente encendió una flama en su puño, con ese puño bloqueo la patada provocando una mueca por el ardor a la asesina, con su maño derecha creo otra llama bastante grande en la cual se notaba el zafiro, anaranjado y carmesí, cerro su palma en un puño y lo dirigió hacia ella.

– ¡Kuroe! –

Soi fon esquivo las llamas al deslizarse a su izquierda, el hombre chaqueta negra apunta con dos dedos de su mano derecha a la capitana enviando fuego contra ella.

Con gracia la mujer de pelo azul esquivo las llamas anaranjadas que lanzaba el emperador, los brazos del hombre formaron arcos de fuego en contra de la asesina y todos fueron esquivados, decidió lanzar dos llamaradas más y rápidamente se lanzó a enfrentarla en cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo a poco de llegar…

_Kido 68_ _Raikoho_

Soi fon apunto con sus palmas abiertas al _imperator_ y desato rayos dorados sobre él, en esta zona el kido es casi inútil pera debería darle tiempo de maniobrar. El hombre los recibió de lleno "Maldición siento _toques*_" si bien la descarga de electricidad no lo daño si le dio tiempo a Soi fon de atacar primero.

Apenas fue un borrón en su visión cuándo ella clavo su puño en el abdomen, ella procedió a conectar el otro puño en su mentón y con un giro conecto una patada que envió al pelinegro volando.

Ya en el aire el hombre de chaqueta negra tomo el aire que perdió con el golpe en el abdomen y se preparó para un contraataque.

Soi fon apareció atrás del hombre de piel morena para patearlo y el rápidamente se da la vuelta dejando conectar la patada pero en ese momento sujetando la pierna y creando una llamarada.

Frunciendo el ceño por el dolor ella responde enviando un puñetazo a la cara de su oponente conectando, sin embargo el hombre de ojos café rápidamente soltó una mano de su pierna para agarrar el brazo de Soi fon y con rapidez…

¡KURAE!

Su otra mano envuelta en llamas amarillezcas se cierra en un puño soltando la pierna y conectado en el costado de la mujer dejando la tela chamuscada.

¡YAGARE!

Otro golpe de fuego se dirigió a la capitana el cual conecto en su pecho provocando ardor a la mujer y haciendo que la tela de su _haori _en esa zona se quemara. Sin embargo la capitana tomo el brazo del emperador y lo acerco a ella, ella tomo impulso con su cabeza hacia atrás y estrello su frente contra la cara del pelinegro.

Casi le rompe la nariz con ese impacto "Ha, es una "cabeza dura", después de eso el genera una pequeña explosión de fuego con sus respectivos tonos en una luz cegadora la cual hace que suelte a la oji gris y al mismo tiempo ella no lo ataque.

A unos cinco metros alejados de ella el hombre de piel bronce jadea un poco por aire – Hace bastante que no tengo una lucha así, desde luego eres bastante buena sin la necesidad de tu _zanpakuto_ –

Soi fon se estaba viendo la parte quemada de su brazo la cual había adquirido un tono rojizo – Yo tampoco si te soy sincera, solo Lady Yoruichi ha procurado estar en balance de sus habilidades –

Con una sonrisa el hombre dijo – ¿Y soy tan bueno como ella? –

Con una expresión de burla (Lo cual era un cambio facial bienvenido) – Eres bueno, pero te falta mucho para llegar a su nivel –

– Además que tienes la ventaja de que tus habilidades están enfocadas a cuerpo a cuerpo – Ella menciono

– ¿Pero no tienes una habilidad así? ¿Cómo se llama? _Shunko? _– Señale

– Crees que puedas competir con mi _Shunko_ – Ella lo miro con curiosidad

– Sabes que yo también tengo una habilidad que aumenta mis atributos – Le dije

Tronándose el cuello ella le dijo – Muy bien tú lo pediste –

De pronto la presión que se sintió en el ambiente se sintió como si una carga cayera en las cosas alrededor de ella, su _reiatsu_ hizo que el aire generara olas de viento, el polvo se levantó y las ropas se agitaron. El _reiatsu_ se empezó a condensar en la espalda de la asesina, la energía azul se acumuló ahí hasta que formaron lo que parecía ser las alas de una mariposa… Y así acabo.

Con una sonrisa él dijo – Me toca a mí –

Fuego, fuego se generó formando un circuló alrededor de él y cambio de color, de un anaranjado a escarlata, la chaqueta negro se volvió blanca, el símbolo blanco de la serpiente pintada en la espalda de la chaqueta se volvió negro, el tono azul claro de su camisa se volvió oscuro y el tono mezclilla oscuro de su pantalón se volvió claro… Y así termino.

Su mano genero fuego en el centro celeste y el resto carmesí – Ikuze Soi fon, espero que el _Shunko_ no sea solo para impresionar –

– Cierto, en ese modo eres arrogante y bastante informal – Dijo con una mueca

Con una sonrisa apagando la llama dijo – Vamos, con esa cara vas a generarte arrugas de joven… Empecemos con esto yo me dirijo a ti como Soi fon y tú a mi como a Galen –

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

¿Saben en quien están basados los poderes que le di a Galen? Pertenece a un personaje de videojuegos. A ver si adivinan.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Seguiré actualizando esta historia


	13. NI

_NI_

_¡Visitas inesperadas!_

_Un poco más cerca_

_Bleach no me pertenece_

* * *

_Tercera persona_

– Vaya, no ha cambiado mucho desde que lo vi – Dijo una chica de pelo corto y negro noche.

– ¿Qué esperabas? Los visitamos cada año, no puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo – Comento un chico con pelo rojo fuego

La chica alzo los hombros y dijo – Tienes razón, como sea vamos a ver a Ichigo –

– Me parece bien, solo espero que el cabeza de piña no se haya metido en problemas – Renji le dijo a Rukia, ambos ya estaban en sus _Gigai_ en ropas normales.

Rukia una playera azul oscuro, shorts blancos y zapatos color hueso. Renji tenía una camisa naranja con ciertos kanjis escritos, una sudadera roja escarlata, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

Ambos tenían sus caramelos de alma por si ocurría una emergencia pero con un poco de suerte no los tendrían que usar.

Caminaron viendo algunas casas, tiendas, edificios y Renji que había pasado menos tiempo en este mundo que Rukia le preguntaba alguna que otra cosa. "¿Para qué eso? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Para qué lo habrán creado?"

Rukia le respondía con cosas como "Les facilita eso" "Es más eficiente" "Funciona con energía eléctrica". Si bien la sociedad de almas un buen desarrollo tecnológico en el ámbito civil no pasaban muchas veces de la edad feudal.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ichigo, no muy diferente a las demás, tenía un buen tamaño de dos pisos y pintada de blanco, tocaron a la puerta y después de unos segundos un niña de pelo rubio se lanzó hacia Rukia – ¡Has vuelto! –

Cuando recupero el equilibrio Rukia le sonrió y correspondió el abrazo – Es bueno verte otra vez Yuzu –

Separándose de Rukia Yuzu también saludo a Renji y este correspondió, Yuzu se encargó de llamar a Karin y a su padre.

– Mi tercera hija es muy bueno verte – Isshin la saludo con una sonrisa y apretón de manos – También a ti Renji – Le dijo mientras apretaba las manos.

– Rukia me alegro de verte – Le hablo mientras le daba un abrazo, se separó de ella y se giró hacia Renji – Bienvenidos de nuevo –

– Muchas gracias – Respondió Renji – Ah todo esto ¿Dónde ésta tu hermano? –

Isshin respondió su pregunta – El ahora ésta trabajando en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo faltan unos quince minutos para que termine su jornada, ¿porque no pasan y lo esperan acá? –

– Nos parece bien – Ambos dijeron al unísono. Cuando pasaron vieron que la casa no cambio mucho, una alfombra nueva y unos nuevos platos era lo más resaltante.

– Enseguida la comida estará lista así que tomen asiento – Les dijo Yuzu mientras que se dirigía a la cocina.

Hicieron lo que les dijo Yuzu y la chica de ojos amatista hizo una pregunta – ¿Cómo le va a Ichigo con este trabajo? –

El padre con barba de chivo les respondió – apenas lo consiguió pero de momento parece que bien, parece que finalmente se adaptó a una vida que él pensó que no tendría –

_Punto de vista de… Ichigo_

– No esperaba que llegáramos a usar esto – Le dije a mi amigo

Mirando el objeto que tenía en su mano me dijo – Yo tampoco, pero no se ve muy difícil y sinceramente me da más confianza que un _Kido_ –

– Si tienes razón, pero aun así no pensé en llegar a usar un rifle – Hoy nos dijeron que veríamos una nueva "materia" y eso era un curso para aprender a manejar un rifle, vi a varios guardias cargar unos y algunos de los soldados en marcha los tenían pero nunca pensé llegar a usar uno.

No hubo un aviso previo, hicimos el calentamiento, marchamos durante unos kilómetros, entrenamos con espadas y escudos sobre las posturas correctas y cuando volvimos nos dieron esto.

– ¡Bien, que siga la siguiente fila! – Grito Marcus haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras una fila de unas veinte personas se empezaron a retirar con sus rifles en las manos y delante de ellos una serie de objetivos con siluetas humanas hechas de madera con varios agujeros de balas, casi todas las marcas estaban en el torso de las siluetas, algunas más en las piernas y brazos y unos pocos en la cabeza.

Retiraron esas siluetas las cuales ya habían pasado por varias rondas de disparos y las remplazaron por otras nuevas, avanzamos hacia ellas con nuestros cascos los cuales nos protegían del intenso sonido evitando que nos quedáramos sordos.

– Prepárense – Grito Karl, el oji verde estaba al lado de Marcus

Al llegar a la distancia que indicaba una línea roja en el suelo pavimentado, abrí o mejor dicho separe un poco mis piernas inclinando hacia adelante mi pierna derecha.

– Apunten – Continuo el peli negro

El rifle (Mas pesado de lo que veía) lo sostuve con las dos manos, una preparada para apretar el gatillo y la otra donde estaba la munición ya que observando a los anteriores vi que era más rápido al momento de recargar, la parte de la culata la apoye en mi hombro pues hubo unas tres o cuatro personas que se golpearon la cara con la culata, ¿Cómo tres o cuatro si desde el segundo deba estar claro que si lo sostienes cerca de tu cara te la vas a romper? No sé.

– ¡Disparen! – Gritaron los dos

Incómodamente alinee la mira con mi ojo y dispare al igual que los demás.

PUM

"Maldición el disparo me empujó hacia atrás, había visto que algunos perdieron el equilibrio pero no pensé que realmente empujara" Tuve que parar un momento para volver a acomodarme y seguir disparando.

PUM… PUM… PUM… PUM… PUM…

El rifle de un color grisáceo con toques negros y unos blancos tenía varios modos de disparo, este se supone que era el… el… ¿Semiautomático? Como sea el más cómodo y si este es el más como no me imagino a los demás. Algunos disparos los di en el torso cuando intentaba dar en la cabeza los falle todos así que me centre en el torso… Y aun así fallaba en algunas ocasiones.

– ¡Paren! – Grito nuestro comandante rubio.

Eso hicimos y pude ver que los resultados de los demás fueron algo similares, algunos sí que tuvieron mejor habilidad pues lograron dar aunque sea unos dos disparos en la cabeza. ¿Tendrán experiencia?

Mire el piso y note que estaba cubierto por pequeñas piezas doradas de metal alrededor, todas ellas brillaban a la luz del sol.

– Dejen sus armas en sus posiciones originales y retírense – Dijo el hombre de peo negro.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a los barracones a dejar nuestras armas, durante el camino hable con Arthur.

– Desde luego los videojuegos y películas lo hacen ver más fácil –

Mientras me frotaba el cuello le dije – Si, me resulto un poco incomoda y a decir verdad nunca he usado una –

– Yo tampoco – Vio el arma mientras hablaba – Mi padre a veces participaba en las temporadas de caza, lo acompañe pero nunca llegue a disparar –

Se me ocurrió una pregunta – ¿Cómo ésta tu padre? –

– Me llevo bien con él, hace un tiempo que no lo veo, pienso visitarlo el siguiente mes – Con curiosidad en su mirada y voz me pregunto – ¿Y el tuyo? –

Alce mis hombros y dije – Es un poco extraño, pero es bueno, se ocupa de mí y mis hermanas –

– ¿Tienes hermanas? –

– Si, dos menores, ¿y tú? –

– Un hermano menor –

Nuestra conversación fue bastante normal, nos conocimos de poco a poco, me pregunto cómo era mi ciudad, yo le respondía y le hacia la misma pregunta o una similar. Al llegar a los barracones vi la hora y grite – ¡MALDICIÓN SE ME HACE TARDE! –

Me despedí de Arthur y corrí hacia un lugar conocido como la sala de tele-transposición, bastante obvio el objetivo de esa sala.

Atravesé los pasillos del cuartel con gran velocidad mientras los rayos del sol atravesaban los grandes ventanales de colores que representaban diversas escenas y personas, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez pregunte por aquel que tenía a un caballero vestido de negro y una cruz de ocho puntas el cual con su espada protegía a un enfermo.

Me dijo que él era un caso muy especial, del tipo que recordaba su vida pasada, perteneció a una orden de caballeros hospitalarios durante las épocas de las cruzadas y durante un gran tiempo fue vagando por la tierra de los espíritus hasta llegar acá.

Bueno historia, pero tal vez lo mejor sea que piensa en ella después de llegar a casa. Así tras correr por los pasillos de arquitectura gótica llegue a aquella sala en la que me encontré con el… O ella.

La persona vestida con plumas de algún ave con mala suerte se presentó en ese lugar con su aura de misterio, el tipo que lo o la atendió era bastante respetuoso y atento con él/ella, y tras unos momentos de charla entro en aquel lugar no sin antes voltear a verme.

No sabía que esperar, tal vez fuera un o una noble como Byakuya y me mirara con indiferencia, tal vez con desprecio… Pero no parecía ser con eso y antes de que pudiera descifrar con que ojos me miraba atravesó la puerta. Tras un momento yo volví a caminar hacia allá pues era donde volvería a casa.

– Disculpe soy Ichigo Kurosaki y me dirijo de nuevo a mi hogar Karakura en Japón – Me acerque a decirle al guardia de ese lugar, pareció entender algo.

– Do you speak english? –

Bueno, parece que comprendió que no sabe japonés a ver si logro decirle en ingles.

– Yes, i'am Ichigo Kurosaki and… i'm from… Karakura town –

El guardia logro entender lo que dije en mi escaso inglés.

– Do you want to return to your town?

– Si – ¿Por qué le respondí en español? No sé.

Me entendió y tras pedir una serie de coordenadas o rutas por las cuales localizar específicamente la ciudad, lo logre y tras eso cruce la puerta la cual conectaba con una sala con varias cabinas de tele-transposición, me hablo un ¿ingeniero? Supongo, este estaba vestido con ropas sencillas, su color era marrón con blanco y me guió hasta una de las cabinas.

Las cabinas eran un cilindro de vidrio conectados a una consola la cual tenía un mapa del mundo que ocupaba un cuarto de la consola, tenía varios botones unos rojos, blancos, azules y verdes.

Me pidió que entrara al cilindro de vidrio y lo hice, la sensación era bastante cálida y pude ver al ingeniero interactuando con la consola y con un pulgar levantado sentí que me desmayaba.

_Perspectiva de… Galen el emperador_

Caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza con una sensación de frescura por la ducha que había tomado, la toalla con la que me termine de secar mi pelo la puse en mi hombro y podía ver a través de aquellas enormes ventanas transparentes la ciudad que se había convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Seguí caminando hasta encontrar en la puerta a _Soi_ mirando por la ventana la ciudad.

– ¿Qué te parecen las vistas? – Le pregunte pues la verdad tenia curiosidad de cómo es que ella veía este entorno.

La mujer "joven" de ojos grisáceos estaba vestida con unas ropas las cuales le invite a probar, no creo que le gusten los vestidos, tal vez si pero dudo que lo diga, así que tenía una camisa que se ajustó a su medida de color celeste, pantalones del color de sus ojos y una pequeña chaqueta de un color azul fuerte.

Se volteó a verme con una expresión… Más expresiva de lo normal me dijo – Son interesantes, es algo que no es de mi mundo ni del mundo humano –

– La verdad así se veía el mundo humano – Le respondo

Con cierta curiosidad me pregunta – ¿Hace cuánto –

Volteando a ver a las casas, edificios, personas y carros – Hace unos 100 años más o menos – la volví a mirar.

Ella se volteó de nuevo a la vista de _Shamballa_ – Es curioso lo rápido que cambio el mundo humano, por lo que he visto por lo menos a nivel arquitectónico el nuestro es bastante antiguo – Con eso ella me miro con su pelo bailando por el aire y pregunto – ¿Qué tan antigua es nuestra arquitectura? –

Me pasó la mano por mi cabello negro acomodando mechones atrás de la oreja y unos adelante, miró al techo y la vuelvo a ver a aquellos ojos grises – Sinceramente no se mucho de la historia de Japón, si acaso la de china, pero creo que tiene unos 1,200 años su arquitectura –

– Aunque por el aislamiento de Japón se mantuvo por bastante tiempo esa arquitectura, no fue sino hasta mediados del siglo XIX que por la intervención de Europa y EUA obligaron a Japón a abrirse y entonces se empezó a transformar –

Ella me miro asimilando las palabras y le pregunte en Japonés – Watashi ga Supeingo de itta koto o rikai shimashita ka?

No sé cuál sea su nivel de español así que tal vez deba volver a decírselo si es que no entendió.

Tras unos segundos ella dijo en un español con un acento extraño y algunas palabras de manera lenta – Yo… Lo entendí, aunque aún… Necesito practicar esta… Lengua –

Yo asentí y la invite a seguirme por el pasillo que nos guió a una sala la cual tenía un buen tamaño conectando con unas dos puertas y unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo, mientras bajábamos la mire y dije – Hay un buen lugar donde comer por el centro de la ciudad, espero que te guste –

Su mirada se endureció un poco – No me estas llevando a uno de esos puestos de mala salubridad, ¿verdad? –

*Suspiro* – Tranquila es un pequeño pero buen restaurante, además te gusta la comida callejera no te hagas – La mira con cierta burla y ella solo estrecho su mirada.

_Perspectiva de… Ichigo_

– Maldición… *ha* espero que *uf* no noten mi tardanza – jadeo mientras corro rápidamente a mi hogar a través de las personas intentando no empujarlas, pues ya me había atrasado y no puede ser que tan pronto mi familia pueda sospechar sobre lo que hago, tal vez se lo termine contando cuándo regresen mis poderes pues dudo que mi padre no los note.

¿Le podría decir ahora? Tal vez, pero no sé si tenga confianza en la República/Imperio, mejor se lo digo después. Además que Galen quiere que guarde esto como un secreto.

¿Qué estará haciendo el a todo esto? Hace mucho que no lo veo, tanto será los asuntos que el atiende, si es así ya veo porque bromea con Marcus sobre dejarle el puesto.

Algo de mis pensamientos y veo que estoy a pocos metros de mi casas, paro y respiro, llevo mis dedos a los lugares sudados mi frente, cuello, nuca y axilas. Afortunadamente mi desodorante logra tapar el olor de mis axilas (Es realmente bueno, debo seguir comprándolo), intento secar las partes sudadas con un papel el cual tenía en mi bolsa y siento su suavidad pasar recogiendo mi empapada piel.

Sin sudor, sin jadear y con mi pulso normal camino tranquilamente a mi hogar, abro mi puerta de madera café y grito – ¡Yuzu, Karin, viejo ya llegue! –

Y sin embargo lo primero que veo no es ni Yuzu, Karin, ni él barba de chivo… Veo a una chica pequeña de pelo negro con un corte nuevo y ojos amatista mirando a los míos.

Mi mirada se suaviza al igual que la de ella, una pequeña sonrisa es formada en los dos rostros.

– Hola Ichigo – Su vos es dulce

– Es bueno ver que sigues viniendo, Rukia –

…

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_Gente lamento la tardanza, la escuela me tiene ocupado además que consigue un fire emblem y escribo otras cosas aparte de esto pero, pero, lo dije antes y lo seguiré diciendo esta historia acabara, tal vez en uno o dos años a este paso pues no pienso hacerla muy larga, calculen unos 23 capítulos._

_Nos veremos cómo en 2 semanas._


	14. Xi

…_Siento que debería agregar algo aquí, todos lo hacen, ¿Pero que pongo? ¿Los personajes hablando? ¿Las ideas de este capítulo? Ha, como si tuviera algo planeado, bueno me inspiro de videojuegos, pero esto lo ven como 5 personas así que, ¿qué chiste tiene preguntar si es que notan esas referencias si son solo como 5 personas? _

_¿Les cuento cosas de mi vida? Algunos lo hacen, bueno pues hoy yo… Yo… Sabe que, que se chinge, ya veré que hago._

* * *

_Disfruten la historia_

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_Xi_

_La reunión con viejos amigos_

_El emperador y la capitana_

_¡La llegada de…!_

Perspectiva de Ichigo

Rukia, la shinigami que me había arrastrado a un mundo que pensé que era ficción, cuentos de nuestros antepasados que en esos tiempos debido a la poca tecnología y gran superstición eran creíbles, resultaron ciertos y si bien varias cosas fueron malas, más que nada porque muchas pudieron terminar en mi muerte, otras fueron bastantes agradables.

Cuando perdí mis poderes pensé que ya no los volvería a ver, afortunadamente ellos consiguieron que la sociedad de almas le dieran permisos de unos días para poder viajar a este mundo.

Yo y la chica de pelo azabache nos acercamos y nos apretamos las manos con fuerza.

– Ichigo, es bueno verte – Al oir esa voz voltee y pude ver a un tipo pelirojo con un peinado que parece piña.

– Renji, tambien es bueno verte – Separandome de la oji morada le ofreci un apreton de manos a mi amigo, seguido ambos palmearnos las espaldas – No has cambiado desde el ultimo año – Le comente.

Con un tono de burla respondio – Que esperabas, no me van a salir canas en un año –

– En eso tines razon – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pude ver por encima de su hombro pude ver a mis hermanas y Yuzu exclamo – ¡Que bueno que llegas hermano, ya estaba sirviendo la comida –

Karin tambien me saludo – Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –

"Maldición, que excusa le puedo dar"

– ¡ICHIGO! – Ese grito me sorprendio y me gire mientras veia a mi padre con unas bolsas de plastico en la mano enfrente de la puerta – ¿Apenas llegas? –

Pasandome una mano por mi cabello anaranjado les respondí –… Si, esto es porque, me ordenaron que les ayudara un poco con la limpieza antes de irme y pues por eso me tarde –

Mi actuacion (en parte gracias a que aprendi de Rukia por el tiempo que ella estuvo hace unos dos años) era lo suficientemente convicente.

Con curiosidad Rukia volteo su cabeza, sus ojos con curiosidad y de sus labios se formo una pregunta – ¿Tu trabajas? –

A lo que respondí – Si, en una cafateria en el centro de la ciudad –

– ¿Entonces estdudiastes para trabajar en una cafeteria? – Mi amigo con tatuajes pregunto.

– No, no se necesita un titulo para eso, es solo un trabajo temporal en lo que duran las vacaciones y me inscribo para la carrera de doctor – Le respondí un poco extrañado – ¿De verdad crees que existe una carrera para trabajar en una cafeteria? –

El pelirojo alzo sus hombros – Bueno, la escuela es para que ustedes puedan conseguir trabajo, ¿no? –

– Si, pero desde luego no se necesita ser cientifico para poder trabajar en una cafeteria –

La voz de Yuzu nos interrumpe llamandonos a comer, se habia enfocado en la conversación y casi comemos arroz quemado junto con pez calcinado. Afortunadamente mi hermana lo evito, el arroz y el pescado tenian muy buen sabor.

En nuestra mesa construida a base de madera, y esta estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco hueso en el que los platos negro carbon y detalles azul rey resaltaban y estos no tardaron en llenarce por la comida que hizo Yuzu.

Dando gracias por la comida (Gracias a los granjeros anque no los conozca) y comenzamos a comer.

Una de las cosas que saco mi padre de esas bolsas fue un jugo de uva de 2 litros, lleno los vasos de cada uno y lo coloco en el centro de la mesa.

Despues de tragar mi bocanada de alimento mire a la chica de ojos amatista y le pregunte – ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en la sociedad de almas? –

Tras tomar un sorbo de jugo de uva respondio – La verdad es que bastantes tranquilas, lo mas interesante que paso es que… –

Con curiosidad pregunte – ¿Qué cosa? –

Con una sonrisa en los labios y una pose orgullosa dijo – Me acendieron a teniente del terceavo escuadron – Su vos le quedaba perfecto a la postura orgullosa.

Eso me sorprendio – Vaya, esa es una sorpresa y ¿Cómo ascendiste? –

– Soy la mas capacitada para asumir ese cargo –

Despues de tragar una bocanada de arroz le pregunte – ¿Y como es ser teniente? –

Su animo cayo un poco – La verdad, las cosas ahora mismo estan **muy** calmadas, los dias se basan en el papeleo mas que otra cosa –

– Ya – El chico de pelo rojo comento despues de haber terminado su tazon – Me gustaria que ocurriera algo para no estar llenando papeles –

Pasaron unos minutos en los que platicamos algunas cosas de su dia a dia, termine y me dirige a lavar los platos ayudado por Renji.

– ¿A todo esto porque te intereso tanto ese viaje del segundo escuadron – Rukia me pregunto al terminar de tomar su jugo.

"Maldita sea".

_Tercera persona_

_El emperador y la capitana._

"Vamos, se nota a leguas que es un excelente partido" Suzumebachi le dijo a su portadora.

"¡PODRIAS CALLARTE!" Soi fon casi grita eso en voz alta, anuque por la mirada de Galen sabia que en su rostro mayormente sereno se empezaba a notar la frustación.

"Esta bien, esta bien, rayos solo quiero ayudarte" Suzumebachi alzo las manos en señal de rendición, ¡Ella solo queria que Soi fon no se enfocara solo en su trabajo y Yoruichi!

– Soi fon ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto el hombre de pelo negro.

Con frustación en su tono la mujer le dijo – Mi molesto zampakuto no para de molestar valga la redundancia –

– ¿Sobre que? – Pregunto curioso.

Mirando hacia otro lado ella le respondió – Eso no importa, el caso es que es molesto –

–… Mmh, esta bien – Decidio restarle importancia.

Sin embargo en su camino vieron un multitud que se encontraba celebrando algo en medio de un camino.

– ¿Qué esta pasando? – Penso en voz alta el moreno.

– No lo se, no leo mentes –

Galen volteo a ver a Soi fon la cual tenia una pequeña expresion de burla, decidio acercarce a ver lo que pasaba.

La gente que lo vio a acercarce lo saludo – Emperador que bueno que usted este aquí –

– ¿Qué esta pasando? – Les pregunto.

– Llego Tarkus –

– ¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Podrian darme espacio? –

La gente se aparto y el dijo gracias mientras el comenzo a dirigirse hacia Tarkus, seguido de Soi fon.

La peliazul le pregunto – ¿Tarkus es uno de tus principes electores no? –

Volteando a ver sus ojos grises le respondio exacto.

Al atravezar a la multitud vio a las tropas de Tarkus caminando orgullosamente, algunos incluso saludando a la gente, el propio Tarkus estaba saludando a las personas junto con su segundo al mando Saland. Al ver al emperador el sonrio a el.

Ambos se acercaron se saludaron con una palmada en la espalda – Es bueno verte de vuelta Tarkus – Le dijo el hombre de chaqueta negra.

Separandose Von le respondio – También lo es para mi Galen – Se dio cuenta de la pequeña mujer que estaba al lado – ¿Ella quien es? –

Soi fon le presento su mano y dijo con tono cordial – Capitana Soi fon del segundo escuadron y lider del Omnomautsukido, un placer conocerte –

Estrechando su mano el respondií algo sorprendido – Así que eres tu, espero que tu estancia aquí este siendo agradable –

– Lo es – Le respondio la mujer al hombre de gran tamaño.

Saland también se presento a Soi fon de una manera cordial, mi amigo calvo se voltea hacia mi y pregunta – ¿A dónde estabas llendo con ella? –

– La invite a comer al restarante en la calle Elric, a ese donde vamos con Marcus y Karl, la verdad acabamos los acuerdos de conversación y pensabamos en descasar un poco –

– En ese caso invitale el platillo favorito de Karl, creo que le gustara – Hablo el hombre de gran tamaño con una sonrisa

Con una mirada curiosa la asesina pregunto – ¿Cuál platillo? –

El emperador le respondió con una sonrisa – Lo sabras en cuanto lleguemos pero creo que te gustara – Se volteo a ver a Tarkus – Nos veremos despues de que terminemos de comer –

– Me parece bien, por cierto si puedes traeme una torta –

– Lo hare, hasta luego – Y con eso el emperador y la capitana se dirigieron a su destino.

_En la casa de Ichigo_

– Oye amigo, ¿Por qué te intereso tanto esos registros del segundo escuadron? – El pelirojo le pregunto

– ¿Uhh? – Esa pregunta agarro a Ichigo con los pantalones abajo

Y casi de manera literal ya que acababa de ir al baño y se estaba abrochando su cinturon.

La pequeña shinigami tambien le pregunto – ¿Es cierto por qué ese interes? –

Tras abrocharce los pantalones Ichigo busco una excusa y afortunadamente recordo uno de los temas de historia y de los que habia hablado con Chad – Veras, es que como sabras hay un continente llamado America… –

– ¿El que hace las peliculas? – Rukia giro su cabeza de manera curiosa

–… No eso es hollywood, y si esta en America pero es solo barrio – El peli naranja nego con la cabeza – Veras America es un continente relativamente nuevo, hace unos 500 años el continente… –

– ¿No existia? – Eso salio de la boca del pelirojo

– No, ¡¿Es que en su academia no tienen información del mundo humano?! – Entiendo que ellos vengan de otro mundo, ¿pero por lo menos saber lo basico no?

– Si tenemos, solo que tampoco es muy importante – Le dijo Rukia al pelinaranja

*Suspiro* – Bien, solo escuchen, en la escuela se toco el tema del descubrimiento de America, hace 500 años solo se conocian 3 continentes, sin embargo a incios del siglo XVI se empezaron a descubrir los 2 nuevos continentes, America fue descubierto por un español llamado Cristobal Colon al llegar al caribe en una isla que seria llamada _La española _en ese momento ocurrio un choque entre dos mundos, me parecio un tema interesante y me pregunte si es que en la sociedad de almas paso algo parecido.

– Bueno, supongo que eso hubiera sido interesante, hubiera sido curioso el saber que hubiera pasado si hubiera un continente que no conocemos – Comento el pelirrojo

_Mientras tanto en el otro continente._

– ¿Y que te parece el platillo Soi fon – Sonrio el moreno

Ella espero hasta terminar de tragar el bocado de pasta que tenia en la boca – Es… Bastante bueno, usualmente no como espagueti ya que no lo sirven en la sociedad de almas – Tras terminar de decir me vio directamente a los ojos y con ligera molestia dijo – ¿Y podrias por lo menos agregarle el _San_ al final si me vas a llamar por mi nombre de pila –

Tome un sorbo de refresco antes de responderle – Se me hace extraño, la verdad entiendo su proposito, pero creo que tenemos el suficiente tiempo y confianza para poder referirnos a nosotros solo como Soi fon Y Galen –

– Bueno en ese caso te sugerio que te empiezes a acostumbrar, si es que llegamos a presentar a tu continente lo mejor sera que te adaptes a nuestras forma – Ella dice antes de comer mas espagueti

Galen termino su plato el cual era tambien un espagueti y tras eso le comento a la peli azul – Lo se, pero ustedes también se tendran que adaptar a las nuestras, y entre ellas la camaderia es principal – En su cara se formo una sonrisa picara – Ademas te gane como premio aquel _gatito negro_ –

Los ojos de la asesina se abrieron como platos por un momento antes de voltear la mirada hacia otro lado – Esta bien, supongo que podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades – Ella volvio sus ojos a el – Pero no le comentes a nadie sobre el gato –

Galen sabia muy bien que esa mirada sumado al tono era una señal de que si no queria amanecer envenenado (O cualquiera de las mil formas que ella conocia de matar a alguien), lo mejor seria hacerle caso. Así que asintio y cambio de tema.

– Ademas, ¿Cuántos dias mas te vas a quedar? – Le pregunto el pelinegro

La ojigris le dio el ultimo sorbo a su bebida la cual era un vaso de vino bastante ligero, creo que esta de mas decir que ella esbastante estricta en cuanto a la regulación del alchol – En dos dias volvere a la sociedad de almas, si bien ellos no sospechan les preocupa que un golpe de mala suerte hunda la flota, así que lo mejor sera llegar a tiempo – Ella con una servilleta se limpio las migajas sobrantes de la comida – Ademas soy de los pocos que se encarga de mantener el orden –

_ K_

– Bien, esto debera servir – Su voz con una pisca de preocupación era de los pocos en esa habitación, una habitación la cual tenia los suministros que se encargarian de alimentar a la tripulación durante los 5 dias de viaje en los mares conocidos.

Con rapidez y disimulación el salio de ahí ya dejando su bomba de tiempo, el plan arriesgado que si sale _según lo planeado_ unira a Angelica y la Ss.

Frank pudo ver a las diferentes personas que pasan, algunos simplemente caminanba pensando o admirando el paisaje, otros con sus amigos o parejas conversaban entre ellos sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, algunos sentados comian o miraban al cielo en espera de empezar a embarcar los suministros en los que los miembros del segundo escuadron volvian a su hogar ajenos, ajenos a dos cosas, Angelica y su plan.

Tal vez no pudieron evitar su locura, solo podia esperar que esta locura saliera bien dentro de lo posible. La voz, aquella voz que me visita en la oscuridad, espero que traiga luz.

_Galen._

– Muy bien, supongo que fue una buena vacación – Le dije a la capitana de cabello azulado.

Ella se trono el cuello – Si lo fue, no es bueno el no tener un descanso pues se acumula demasiado estrés –

Yo asenti y le pregunte –¿Entonces te vas? –

– Si, lo mejor sera asegurarme yo misma que todo este preparado para que no haya ningun problema – Ella me comento

– Muy bien, vamos entonces –

_Ichigo_

Ya acomodado en el sofa, esperando que encuentren el reproductor del DVD y junto a Renji y Rukia.

La verdad viendolo así, con mis amigos a mi lado y en esta tranquilidad y viendo como es que a pesar de no tener mis poderes puedo seguir viendolos y pasar tiempo con ellos… ¿Sera realmente necesario recuperar mis poderes?

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Lastimosamente este capitulo salio mas tarde de lo esperado, pero con un poco de suerte el siguiente no tardara mucho y ya se viene lo interesante. _

_Hasta luego._


	15. Omnicron

_Bueno, pues ahora si pasaron más cosas para contar, aquí en México ya hay cuarentena así que podré escribir más seguido._

_La otra es que ya vamos a entrar en la parte más pensada que tengo, por lo cual a los que mantuvieron el interés en esto verán la que será la mejor parte, este capituló es solo su inicio._

* * *

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_Omnicron_

_Desde cero y tal vez menos_.

_Perspectiva de Ichigo…_

– Veras Galen, hoy no puedo ir – Le digo por teléfono

– ¿Por qué no? – Este pregunta

Pensando por un momento decido no ocultarle nada – Veras, dos amigos shinigami me han venido a visitar, y aparte de que quiero pasar tiempo con ellos creo que podrían sospechar –

Por un momento no dice nada – Oh, en ese caso tenemos un problema, ya que hoy toca tu aplicación de USE y no sería bueno suspenderlo –

– Maldita sea, ¿entonces qué hacemos? – Le digo con algo de molestia

– Voy a ir por ti a la hora cuando termine tú jornada en moto, vamos rápido a un lugar para la teletransposición y rápidamente te inyectamos, solo te inyectamos y vuelves con tus amigos shinigami –

– Suena bien –

Con un tono más enérgico hablo – Entonces nos vemos a las… –

– Tres –

– Exacto, nos vemos –

– Hasta luego – Cuelgo la llamada, meto mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y vuelvo a tomar las órdenes de los clientes, la verdad estaba más tranquilo que otros días pero aun así hay unas pocas mesas que atender.

Me acerco a una chica bastante pensativa y le pregunto – ¿Qué desea pedir? –

Ella un poco sorprendida me responde – Ahh, me gustaría un sándwich con un expreso por favor –

Lo anoto y me dirijo a la cocina a decirles el pedido, "¿Qué estarán haciendo Renji y Rukia ahora?"

_Con ellos_

–… La verdad me sorprende que aún no nos otorgan estas computadoras – Comento el pelirrojo mientras tecleaba algo en una computadora blanca hueso en el cuarto de Ichigo

Rukia solo alzo las hombros – Tal vez sea mucho presupuesto o _papeleo_

Renji recordó algo y volteando a ver a su amiga dijo – ¿A todo esto cuando fue que Ichigo te dio su contraseña? –

La chica con ojos amatista sonrió con malicia – Bueno, digamos que Ichigo es astuto pero yo lo soy más –

*Hace un año*

– Si algo no espera la gente es que hagas cosas tan tontas o ilógicas que ni siquiera piensan en probarlo – Comento el peli naranja

*Hace unos minutos*

Rukia se sentó en la silla, encendió la computadora y tras esperar a que se activara leyó el mensaje "Ingrese la contraseña".

Rukia pensó un tiempo, la primera vez coloco la fecha de nacimiento de Ichigo, error, el día que la conoció, error, umm, la fecha de nacimiento de su madre, error.

Rukia busca en su memoria e intenta recordar algo… "No pierdo nada con intentarlo" se dijo a sí misma la morena

…

Contraseña

… Espera

¡Bienvenido!

Y Rukia sonrió

_Con Soi fon_

Vi a uno de mis hombres de confianza inclinarse ante mí y después levantarse para hablar – Mi señora, los suministros ya están cargados –

Yo asiento y pregunto – ¿Algún inconveniente? –

El negó con la cabeza – Ninguno mi capitana –

– Muy bien, infórmele a los demás que preparen sus cosas, mañana a las 600 horas zarparemos a oriente –

El asintió, hizo otra reverencia y desapareció en un borrón.

Tras eso me dirijo a la ventana y veo las vistas de la isla. "Realmente me gustaría quedarme más" la voz suave de suzumebachi hablo en la cabeza de la peliazul

– Ya volveremos para el próximo año, además raros son los tiempos de paz en la sociedad de almas, lo mejor es estar preparados – Le respondí a mí mayormente molesta compañera.

"Pero sabes se te olvido algo"

Intento recordar que pudo haber sido – ¿Qué cosa? –

Con un tono divertido respondió "Aquel gatito negro de colección que tenía esa máquina"

–Uhh– Con rapidez busco a través de la habitación donde se metió ese animal de peluche. No estaba en el escritorio, ni en los cajones, ni los bolsillos de la ropa (Era bastante pequeña) – ¿Tu recuerdas donde lo deje? – Le pregunte a mi zanpakuto

Tardo unos momentos en responder "Creo que lo dejaste en una de las mesas en el restaurante"

*Suspiro* – Rayos, con lo difícil que resulto ganarlo en esa máquina – hable con algo de frustración.

"Bueno, podrías preguntarle a Galen si es que él lo tomo"

– Bueno, no pierdo nada con preguntar, bueno pierdo tiempo, aunque si voy rápido no perderé tiempo – Y con ese pensamiento me dirigí a _Angelica_.

_En Angelica_

_Tercera persona._

¡Body ga amae!

Y tres golpes de fuego azotaron a su oponente, uno en la cara, otro en el estomagó y un codazo en la nuca que casi lo derriba, aunque aprovecho e hizo una barrida la cual golpeo el tobillo y causo la caída de su oponente.

– Eres bastante bueno – El pelinegro le dijo y extendió su mano

Una joven jadeante le respondió – Muchas gracias emperador – y tomo su mano.

– Solo Galen está bien – y con un poco de esfuerzo levanto al joven.

– haa, haa, muy bien… señor Galen –

Él piel morena soltó un suspiro con gracia y le dio una palmada en la espalda, después de eso el chico se retiró con sus amigos.

Una voz sonó detrás del oji-café – El chico es buen peleador –

Al voltearse vio a Marcus y se acercó a el – Lo sé, puede convertirse en alguien muy bueno – la mirada de Galen se volvió un poco… melancólica – ¿Crees que el muera? –

Poniendo una mano en su hombro su amigo le consoló – Amigo, recuerda que es imposible no tener una sola baja, eres alguien muy capaz de proteger a tus hombres –

– Lo sé, pero siento que podría evitar más muertes… –

Sonriendo el hombre de piel lechosa cambio de tema –Has salvado tantas vidas como un campo medicó, vamos no te sientas mal, además ya viene Ichigo… y ¿por qué tienes un gato de juguete? – Eso ultimo lo desconcertó.

–Oh, sí veras Soi fon se ganó este gato en una máquina y lo dejo al ir al baño, así que yo lo recogí pero se me olvido entregarlo – comento el pelinegro más animado.

Otra voz se sumó a la conversación – ¡Emperador, ya casi es la hora en la que sale Ichigo! –

Con una voz frustrada dijo – Maldición, debo programar una alarma para estas cosas – Y con rapidez corrió – ¿La moto sigue en el mismo lugar? – pregunto mientras corría.

El hombre de ojos verdes le respondió – Si, pero recuerde que es para el otro lado – dijo en un tono burlón.

Y corrió

_Con Ichigo_

_Punto de vista de la fresa_

– Uhh, ¿por qué estas sudado? – Le pregunte extrañado al hombre de piel moka

*jadeo* – Se me… hizo tarde y no… me gusta… hacer esperar… a la gente –

–…Ésta bien – Y con eso me subí a la parte trasera de su moto – ¿Seguro que no nos tardaremos mucho? – Le pregunte

El negó con la cabeza – No Son unos… 5 minutos en llegar 3 en inyectarte… y uno en dejarte en tu casa – él pelinegro ya se notaba menos cansado –

Yo asentí.

_Angelica. Perspectiva de Ichigo_

– Muy bien, no muevas tu brazo – La voz serena de Adela sonó en mis oídos mientras ella enterraba la aguja con aquel liquido azul brillante en mi brazo.

Junto con otras dos enfermeras de vestimentas blancos con toques zafiro, también estaban Galen y Marcus a mi lado.

No sentí el piquete, pero si lo que siguió.

La sensación era diferente a las 2 anteriores por alguna razón, sentí la dispersión del líquido a través de mi sangre, pero en un punto ya no lo pude sentir, estaba sudado y cansado, pero sin la sensación de desmayo que antes tenía, me sentía frio como si una brisa fresca me tocara, el cuarto pareció cambiar.

De blanco paso a azul, un azul cielo, no me encontraba sentado en una silla de metal inoxidable sino sentado en un rascacielos desafiando la gravedad al estar en sus cristales.

Levanto la vista y los veo.

– Zanjetsu… – hablo suavemente.

El con una expresión de alegría que no suele mostrar me responde – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –

Extrañado pregunte – ¿De vuelta? –

Una voz que es parecida a la mía pero es muy diferente habla – Así es "Rey", parece que ahora ya no estaremos confinados a un espacio en tu mente – No es nadie más que mi hollow

– ¿Así que los tendré de vuelta? – Les pregunto mientras me paraba lentamente.

– Hasta cierto punto, pero es un comienzo desde cero, aunque diría que incluso en este momento tienes menor reiatsu que cuando empezaste – Hablo el viejo zanjetsu

Con un poco de molestia mi hollow agrego – Si, de hecho incluso yo soy más débil que antes, así que lo mejor será volvernos a poner en forma "Rey" –

Y con eso volví a la habitación blanca.

Galen me miro y me pregunto – ¿Viste algo? –

Tras unos segundos respondo – Si, vi a mi espada y… – No sé si sea buena idea contarles de mi hollow.

Con curiosidad en su voz Marcus pregunto – ¿Y qué? –

–…Creo que mi – ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO–

Un grito me interrumpe y al voltear veo a Soi fon…

– ¿Qué? … ¿Cómo? Huuu – La sorpresa me había dejado sin habla.

Soi fon, la alumna de Yoruichi y capitana de las fuerzas de castigo, ¡¿Cómo rayos entro?!

Soi fon se veía molesta, pero también sorprendida, sus ojos grises reflejaban esas emociones.

–… Bueno, esperaba… Que esto ocurriera en un situación más tranquila… – Oigo hablar a Galen de manera nerviosa.

Sus ojos se centran en él y con un tono autoritario levanta su mano color leche y exige – _¿Por qué esta_ _el aquí? _–

Volteo a ver al hombre de ojos chocolate, su cara se ve en duda pero tras cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos con determinación llameante le responde a la peliazul – No te he mentido antes y no lo haré ahora Soi fon, alrededor de hace 3 semanas lo rescate de un grupo de Hollows que casi lo comen, el me pregunto quién era y obviamente no le respondí con toda la verdad, diciéndole que estaba relacionado con la sociedad de almas me pidió ayuda, en ese momento hablamos, tras escuchar su historia y problemas –

– Tras eso decidí hasta cierto punto arriesgarme y mostrarle este nuevo mundo, ya que si salía bien podía significar una posibilidad de que Angelica y la sociedad de almas se llevaran mejor, así que desde hace casi 3 semanas lo he entrenado, y he hecho los procesos por los que logramos que algunos humanos adquieran habilidades espirituales –

– Y ahora, como tú lo éstas sintiendo el ya recupero parte de su reiatsu gracias al método por las sustancia USE – y con eso se produjo un momento de silencio silencioso…

…

…

…

…

De repente con una mirada que congelaría el infierno me miro y pregunto – ¿Kurosaki eso es verdad? –

Tras unos segundos en recuperarme de esa mirada le respondí, me gustaría decir que hice lo mismo que Galen pero mire hacia Marcus (Que ayudo gracias a su expresión de (°^°)) y con nerviosismo le respondí – Ehh… Si, si lo que él dijo es cierto –

– ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes? – La asesina nos lo pregunto.

Galen reuniendo más voluntad – No lo sé, solo tienes nuestra palabra y solo puedes confiar en eso –

Ella entrecerró los ojos y tras un momento la peliazul dijo – Esto es la muestra de que me puedes ocultar cosas, no sé si me ocultas más o que cosas me has ocultado antes… Te lo perdonare esta vez, pero si me ocultas algo así de nuevo lo pagaras, y algo más me debes informar de todo lo que suceda con Kurosaki –

– Me parece bien – Galen dijo

– No es que te dejara otra opción – Y con eso Soi fon se dio la vuelta… Pero se volvió hacia Galen exigiendo algo – Y dame mi gato –

El moreno saco un pequeño gato negro de su bolsillo, camino hacia la capitana y esta se lo arrebato. Luego se volteó hacia mí y pregunto – ¿Kurosaki, ya puedes llamar a Zanjetsu? –

– Ehh, creo que si – Dije preocupado

– Pues hazlo – Ella ordeno

Yo asentí, y rápidamente cerré los ojos sumergiéndome en una imagen en mi mente de yo cayendo al agua, una vez más en esta situación… Pero ahora, ahora sé que hacer, me dirijo a las cajas blancas sumergidas y dispersas buscando la que tiene el listón rojo, no es eso, tampoco esa, ah ahí estas.

Le quito la tapa y meto mi mano dentro de ella, lo que siento me es familiar, al sacarlo portaba una espada digna de Cloud Strife y de pronto una ola de energía negra y roja se extendió a mí.

Mi cuerpo se cubrió con una tela negra y mis zapatos quedaron en no sé donde y en lugar tenia chanclas y calcetines blancos.

Mi paisaje cambio a la sala donde todos miraban mi antiguo atuendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi cara – Como si tuviera 15 –

To

Be

Continued

* * *

_Bueno gente del internet espero que les vaya bien, no tengo clases en línea pero si me dejaron tarea, afortunadamente es poca y lo último que queda es leer un libro de trigonometría de 42 páginas._

_Es probable que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más ya que planeo escribir un one-shot gracioso de Fire emblem Blazing Blade. _

_Suerte con su cuarentena, coman bien, no se hagan demasiadas pajas y hasta luego._


	16. Pi

_Bueno, perdón por la tardanza pero me puse escribí un one-shot gracioso de fire emblem 7, es bastante OCC, pero si te interesa te invito a leerlo._

* * *

_PI: El regreso de la división_

_Mantener tu secreto_

_Bleach no me pertenece… aquí haría un comentario pero no se me ocurre nada._

Soi fon en la isla _Nueva central_

"¿Qué otras cosas me estarán ocultando?" Son los pensamientos de la shinigami peliazul mientras observa desde la cubierta de un barco hecho de madera carmesí de gran tamaño con varias velas de color hueso y una pequeña "cabina japonesa" que es como un mini palacio japonés.

Los agentes del segundo escuadrón en relativamente poco tiempo colocaron todos los suministros necesarios para el viaje, eso incluye pastillas para el vómito, a pesar de su entrenamiento muchos no estaban acostumbrados al movimiento de los barcos.

Sin embargo Soi fon tenía el sentimiento amargo de la traición, posiblemente era una exageración, pero para ella la lealtad era una de las más importantes virtudes "Y la única que tenía su patético teniente" ella pensó.

Ella tenía bastante confianza en Galen, si sabía que al fin y al cabo era el emperador votado por su pueblo y tenía que velar por su seguridad, pero ocultar que están rehabilitando los poderes al _Ryoka_ era demasiado extraño.

– Lady Soi fon, el barco está listo para desembarcar – Le dijo uno de sus agentes, ella se volteó hacia él, era nativo de _Angelica,_ ¿podría confiar en ellos?, ¿serán cómplices en algún plan de Galen o era totalmente ajeno?

– Muy bien, gracias por informarme cabo, ¡ahora de la orden para que todos aborden la nave! – Finalmente dice la capitana de ojos grises. Ellos hasta el momento le han sido tan fieles como todos los demás, claro que por los sucesos actuales ella los vigilara un algo más, lo suficiente para que no se sientan vigilados. Un buen soldado no desarrolla confianza si siente que todos sus movimientos son calculados y eso puede menguar su lealtad en ciertos momentos.

Finalmente unos 10 minutos después el barco estaba listo para zarpar.

– ¿Todo esta listo? – La mujer de pelo azul pregunto a Frank.

En una pose firme el respondió – Si mi capitana –

– ¡Muy bien, pues comencemos! – Ella grito, y con eso el barco se empezó a mover.

Una gran cantidad de gente que estaba en el muelle comenzó a gritar, despidiéndose de la división, ya que varios eran nativos o habían entablado relaciones en ese lugar.

Los agentes del segundo escuadrón también se despidieron y todo mientras Soi fon lo observaba todo. Ella volteo su cabeza hacia el mar infinito pues dentro de un largo tiempo no volverían a ver tierra firme.

"Espero que tengamos los suficientes tranquilizantes" Esa fue la voz de Suzumebachi "No quiero volver a tener que pasar por los vómitos que hubo durante el otro viaje"

Esa era una de las pocas cosas con las que la capitana estaba de acuerdo con su Zanpakuto.

_Angelica, con Galen e Ichigo_

– ¿Entonces no sabes cómo ocultar tu reiatsu? – Pregunto el moreno al chico de cabello naranja

Rascándose la cabeza el respondió – No, nunca he sido bueno en controlar mi poder, Uryu dice que soy como una regadera, solo derramo energía –

Galen también se rasco la cabeza, se volteó a Marcus y pregunto – ¿Podrías traer uno de esos camuflajes? –

– Seguro – y con eso su amigo se fue en busca de esos camuflajes

Ichigo, intrigado apunto con su dedo a Galen y pregunto – ¿Cuáles dispositivos? –

A eso responde Karl responde – Son camuflajes de energía, estos son utilizados por aquellos que carecen de entrenamiento para ocultar su Reiatsu y evitar que los ataquen Hollows –

Suspirando dice – Por lo menos ya no serán más inyecciones –

Galen con una sonrisa hablo – Si, a mí tampoco me gustan las agujas –

Ichigo formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la hoja de su espada, mientras la miraba el escucho una voz "Fue una suerte encontrarnos con ellos"

– ¿Zanjetsu? – Lo pregunto en voz alta y eso atrajo miradas del emperador y el espíritu de ojos esmeralda.

"Exactamente, Ichigo, supongo que tendrás que volver a acostumbrarte a esto" La voz de Zanjetsu era serena.

Con una mirada de extrañeza el pelinegro le pregunto – ¿Zanjetsu es tu zanpakuto, no? –

El peli naranja volteo a ver al hombre de chaqueta negra y le respondió – Exacto – y el volvió a mirar su espada pero noto un detalle.

En la empuñadura, más específicamente en su final, se encontraba un listón carmesí, el volteo su espada para apreciarla mejor.

El hombre rubio pregunta – ¿Qué pasa con ese listón –

– No recuerdo que Zanjetsu lo tuviera – El mitad shinigami a su hoja le pregunto – ¿Lo tenías antes? –

El viejo respondió – No – Volteo hacia el hollow de ojos dorados – ¿Acaso es algo tuyo? –

El hollow, haciendo una no muy común expresión de no saber le respondió – Curiosamente no, le añadiría una calavera no un listón –

Mientras Ichigo pensaba en el listón llego Marcus.

Cargaba al parecido a una placa de acero no muy grande con unas coreas de metal, – Muy bien, aquí esta –

Apuntando con su dedo, el confundido joven de ojos chocolates pregunta – ¿No es eso muy llamativo? –

Con una mirada algo divertida respondió – Lo dice el joven con una espada de que mide lo mismo que el –

– Touché –

– Bueno, de cualquier manera quítate tú prenda superior – Al oír eso Ichigo lo miro extrañado.

Sonriendo el emperador respondió – Tranquilo, no es que le gusten los hombres – Al decir eso Marcus le respondió un – ¡Chingate! – Y riendo continuo – Haha, solo que es, haha, la mejor posición –

Aun algo extrañado Ichigo hizo lo que le dijeron y dejo al descubierto su pecho y espalda, Marcus se le acerco y coloca la placa en la posición de una mochila, Ichigo sintió el frio del acero y una pequeña estática en su espalda, la sensación de estática continuo hasta que se abrocharon las correas de metal se cerraron.

Con una ceja levantada Galen le pregunto – ¿Sentiste algo? –

El peli naranja asintió – Si, una sensación de estática –

– Eso es señal de que el reiatsu se ésta almacenando de manera en tu camuflaje – Esa voz fue de Karl – Con eso no te detectaran –

– Gracias – Volvió a taparse el torso y pregunto con un tono preocupado – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –

– ¡Madres es cierto!, ven rápido te llevare a tu hogar en mi moto – El pelinegro dijo eso mientras jalaba a Ichigo hacia su moto.

– ¡Pero espera, me tengo que cambiar! – Grito mientras era arrastrado por el piso.

_Unos minutos después_

– ¿De verdad no crees que sospechen? – Pregunto él mitad shinigami mientras se sujetaba de la motocicleta.

El moreno que no volteo a ver al Ichigo al este concentrarse en el camino mientras conducía su moto – Tranquilo, tú le dirás que poco después del trabajo te encontraste con tus amigos… No, eso no, me ayudaste con mi moto, como eso te atraso decidí darte un aventón y que por eso te llevo en mi moto. –

Sujetándose por un brinco pequeño de la moto el pelinaranja le responde – ¿Qué clase de problema?, yo no sé nada de vehículos –

Tardo algo en responder, en ese tiempo hizo ruidos de "Hmm" hasta que finalmente respondió – El problema será que me caí de la moto, te acercaste a verme y me ayudaste y… No, eso no… Oh, estaba con unos amigos en una camioneta descompuesta, te acercaste a ver y nos ayudaste en lo poco que pudiste y a manera de compensación te traje en moto –

Ichigo asintió, "Bien, no es la mejor excusa pero no es que se me ocurra nada mejor" sin embargo de pronto escucho una voz "Ha, nunca pensé en volver a ver estas calles". Al escuchar esa aguda voz se formó una cara de sorpresa y trato de hablar con él "¿Eres tu hollow?" y este con burla le responde "¿Quién más?, sabes que el viejo no es alguien de muchas palabras".

Antes de que saliera una palabra de su boca, con burla el hollow le hizo notar algo – Sabes, creo que ya pasamos tu casa –

_En el mar del fin_

Visión de Frank…

Hoy me siento divido,

Entre la sensación de traición a mis camaradas

Y el hecho de que intento miserablemente justificarme.

Agradezco que la capitana no esté en este momento, la peor situación es que ella sea la desafortunada alma que pase por esto, sin embargo cualquiera puede ser el desafortunado, en una ironía merecida yo seré quien sea el paciente 0, debería serlo pero soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para querer pensar que tengo redención, tal vez por eso lo primero que como es la lechuga, el alimento que causara el brote.

Me da ansiedad el ver a los demás comiéndola, cuántos de ellos se infectaran, a cuantos abre condenado, tal vez el emperador se equivocó en querer darme una oportunidad.

Lo único bueno de esto es que tengo el valor suficiente para morir peleando contra mi creación, ha, que redención tan patética…

Y así termino la lechuga…

_En la casa de Ichigo…_

– ¿Por qué se tardara tanto? – Se quejó la oji violeta mirando al reloj, en estos días Ichigo siempre está con ellos.

El padre de Ichigo se froto su barba y comento – ¿Mi chico habrá conseguido una chica? –

Justo en ese momento escucharon a Yuzu gritar – ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! –

En ese momento Ichigo que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa le contesto – Bien, veras… –

Viendo la vacilación de Ichigo el hombre con chaqueta de cuero interrumpe – El me ayudo a mí y mis amigos con un percance –

Al oír eso la rubia le pregunta a su hermano – ¿De verdad? – a lo que este responde con más confianza – Si, por eso me tarde y como agradecimiento me trajo en su moto – Ichigo señalo con el pulgar al vehículo Zafiro y carbón en el que llego.

Haciendo una ligera reverencia al desconocido dijo – Gracias por traer a mi hermano –

Con una sonrisa Galen responde – Es lo menos que puedo hacer – Y viendo que ya no hay nada más que agregar se despidió – Bueno, muchas gracias chico, espero que te vaya bien –

También se despidieron Yuzu e Ichigo y el moreno monto su moto y se fue.

Al entrar a su casa Ichigo fue reprendido por Rukia con un – ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Ichigo se disculpó y le explico a la chica de ojos amatista la situación.

Tras oír la excusa ella suspiro mientras decía – Por lo menos tu padre no tenía razón… – lo que provoco risas en él pelirrojo, lo cual termino en un chipote en su cabeza, Ichigo pregunto a que se refería.

– N-Nada, olvidémoslo y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido – Ichigo asumió que ella al verse ligeramente enrojecida fue que su padre dijo algo vergonzoso.

El pelinaranja asintió – Bueno, ¿Cuáles son las películas que eligieron? –

Renji le mostro dos cajas de DVD y estas eran: Terminator 2 y… ¿Godzilla y Superman se citan en Tokio?...

…

…

Okey, esto va a hacer interesante…

_Y lo fue_

Así pasaron los días, los Shinigamis disfrutaron de su tiempo con sus amigos hasta que fue tiempo de volver a la sociedad de almas, _Angelica_ informaría de los progresos de Ichigo al mismo tiempo que el comercio se reactiva. La sociedad de almas disfruta de paz, con el trabajo de acabar con los Hollows de una manera muy estable, mientras en cuestión de días el escuadrón segundo llegara al puerto listos para operar de nuevo con Soi fon… _Solo uno sabe que estos son los días antes del choque entre dos mundos, y este choque se dará no de muy buena manera._

_To_

_Be _

_Continued_

* * *

Hola, soy el autor y esto lo escribo ya terminado este capitulo, esto tardo más de lo esperado ya que me empezaron a dejar tarea en línea, la verdad no se ustedes pero a mí me parece que la mayoría de maestros no saben muy bien el cómo manejar esto, yo pienso que se podría hacer de mejor manera.

Como sea, espero que les vaya bien, yo seguiré actualizando esta historia y espero que de alguna manera les ayude a entretenerse en la cuarentena.

Nos veremos.


	17. Rho

Bueno, estoy estresado por la cantidad de tareas que me han dejado hoy, así que en este momento voy a escribir este capítulo para des estresarme.

No soy dueño de Bleach, ya he dicho en capítulos anteriores que agregaría si lo fuera, Romanos.

* * *

_Capítulo 17: Rho_

…_La enfermedad_

_ ¡A unos días del choque!_

_Tercera persona_

– Parece que finalmente llego… – La voz de Frank era un susurro perdido en el viento, la tos de unas 5 personas atrajo la atención de la tripulación cercana.

Desde hace unos días se han reportado una cierta cantidad de tripulantes enfermos, sus síntomas no eran muy graves, se tomaron las medidas necesarias y continuaron de manera normal.

Frank veía a una de estas personas, a esta se le escurría el moco, tenía los ojos llorosos, sin embargo noto las demás características de él.

Entre ellas el hecho de que hablaba algo más que el idioma nipón, esa era la principal clave de que él era de una de las provincias de _Angelica_, pues era extraño que alguien de las tierras orientales espirituales hablara algo más que japonés.

Frank respiro hondo, en unos días, estas personas estarían en lamentos, después ya no se lamentarían, pero a cambio los demás lo lamentaran.

La única opción entonces será la unión… O morir…

_Llegada de Soi fon_

El viento bailaba alrededor, hacia bailar ligeramente a las hojas de los árboles, a las velas y al cabello.

Una chica de un pelo color cobalto y ojos como la plata mismo se asomó a en la proa del barco, un grupo de _Shinigamis_ con sus túnicas de carbón y otros con un traje noche que los cubría completamente estaban esperando su llegar.

Finalmente embarcaron, se escuchaba la brisa del mar y el choque del agua contra la madera, pero pronto se unieron las vibraciones producidas por las bocas de los espíritus que formaban palabras.

– Bienvenida capitana, Lady Soi fon – y los vasallos sus hombres se arrodillaron a su llegada, los otros Shinigamis simplemente hicieron una reverencia y dijeron – Bienvenida capitana –

Soi fon hizo una reverencia, sus hombres se levantaron y ella pregunto – ¿Supongo que el escuadrón no ha disminuido en su eficiencia en mi ausencia? –

Con una voz tranquila el respondió – Desde luego que no mi señora, pero desde luego su llegada animara al resto –

Sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron en el grupo de Shinigamis que no eran de sus hombres y pregunto – ¿Han traído ustedes los animales de carga? –

De manera simplista uno de ellos respondió – Si –

Y en unos minutos maravillosos equinos de pelaje del tono de la madera caminaban llevando en sus lomos a los espíritus de túnicas negras, y arrastraban en carros de madera los suministros que traían consigo los recién llegados.

Y así caminaron hasta llegar al _Seireitei_.

_Angelica, cuartel de entrenamiento de Shamballa._

El sonido del _clank, clank, clank_ era acompañado por los jadeos y pisadas de los combatientes, es este día de entrenamiento se probó la destreza de los diferentes integrantes de la legión en duelos uno contra uno.

En este momento era uno verdaderamente interesante, Ichigo vs Arhur.

Arthur era rápido en sus movimientos, eso lo comprobó Ichigo al tener que usar un escudo para bloquear sus golpes, sin embargo el chico de pelo naranja no era ningún novicio y su hoja resplandeciente se dirigió al abdomen de su amigo mientras que aprovecho el escudo para empujar la hoja afilada de su contrario.

Antes de acercarse al abdomen recubierto por metal se detuvo y miro al español con una cara burlona.

– No mentías al decir que tenías habilidad – Y al decir eso el hibrido y el pelirrojo (pero no en el carmesí de Renji), se alejaron un paso antes de tomar postura, esto estaba haciendo un empate, el anterior duelo agarro por sorpresa a Ichigo al hacer un patada en el… ¡vamos a decirlo bien!, en el pene, si fue por sadismo o porque se haría en un combate enserio, Karl conto eso como una victoria para Arthur.

El japonés balanceaba su espada bastarda con la punta a la altura de su cara, el contemplo una maniobra la cual probaría que poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de estas personas volvía a recuperar su reiatsu.

En unos segundos se encontraban de nuevo las hojas de afilado metal chocando entre sí, clank, clank, clank.

Ya estaban cubiertos por sudor desde hace minutos, su mechones empapados al igual que sus camisa debajo de las placas de metal resplandeciente.

En un choque el pelinaranja ve la oportunidad y rápidamente se abalanza, su contrario ve un error y lanza una estocada, pero, pero… De Ichigo se desprendió una energía zafiro, brillante como el fuego, genero olas de viento y de pronto la espada bastarda se transformó en un gigante espada curva, que media más de un metro y a tan solo centímetros de la piel del español habiendo prácticamente rozado la armadura.

El hibrido tenía su túnica noche, sin embargo esta dejaba ver que seguía teniendo la armadura debajo de él, gracias a que se veía en el cuello así como en las manos su armadura.

Su cara mostraba orgullo cuando el hibrido hablo – Podríamos decir que yo gano – y después de eso le ofreció su mano a Arthur, quien la acepto.

El pelirrojo miro a Ichigo como si fuera una pintura y le pregunto – Entonces, ¿así se ve un Shinigami? –

Asintió y dijo – Si, excepto la espada –

– ¿Por qué es tan grande? – pregunto a su amigo mientras miraba el arma de más de un metro.

Mientras se rascaba su cabeza el pelinaranja le respondió – Según he oído, dicen que entre más grande es el _reiatsu_ más grande es su espada, aunque también tiene que ver con que no sé como controlar mi poder –

– ¿No afecto la cabeza de abajo? – Bromeo su amigo

– Hahaha, lastimosamente no – Ichigo soltó una carcajada

– *Tos* Bueno, antes de que se la sigan midiendo… – Esa voz pertenecía a… Marcus, el hombre no estaba en sus ropas informales, estaba usando una armadura bastante decorada, en el cuello, muñecas y rodilleras tenía adornos de oro, en las partes donde no lo cubría su resplandeciente armadura como en la flexión de los codos, rodillas, partes del torso y cuello tenía algo que parecía cuero negro.

Lo más extravagante fueron plumas de diferentes colores que colgaban de un cinturón blanco nieve el cual tenía un funda para una espada ropera.

–… Quería preguntar si estas interesado en un duelo – el peli negro se lo pregunto al hibrido.

Con una ceja levantada este pregunta – ¿Por qué quieres un duelo? Y ¿Por qué llevas plumas en tu traje? –

El levanto sus hombros y le respondió – Las plumas se ven bien _chingonas_… – Ante eso Ichigo recordó que Chad le explico en su "clase de español" (Porque Chad no es muy bueno enseñando), que _chingon_ dependiendo del contexto significa algo así como genial.

– Y por qué me interesa conocer cuál es el estilo de esgrima de la sociedad de almas – Cruzándose de brazos le pregunto – Y bien, ¿aceptas? –

Ichigo le respondió mientras se ponía en su postura de combate – Sinceramente no conozco él esgrima de la sociedad de almas, pero desde luego acepto tu duelo –

El príncipe elector hizo un suspiro – ¿Enserio no sabes el estilo de esgrima de la sociedad de almas?, mmm, bueno, de cualquier manera ¡vamos a comenzar! – y con eso adopto una pose en la que su espada ropera estaba en línea recta a la altura de su hombro con el brazo algo flexionado, sus piernas estaban separadas y en su otro mano tenía un daga brillante.

"¿Cuándo fue qué desenfundo su espada y daga?" eso pensó Ichigo al darse cuenta que no lo vio desenfundar sus brillantes armas que reflejaban como cristal luz del sol que filtrado estaba por las ventanas.

El pelinaranja centro todos sus sentidos en observar a Marcus, apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y con zanjetsu evito una estocada de frente, con la punta a centímetros de su cuello y con rapidez hizo a la ropera a un lado y dio un tajo en vertical solo para que su daga bloqueara el tajo y la ropera de pronto estaba con el filo en su cuello.

– Eres rápido – y al decir eso se colocó en una pose relajada – pero no tienes un estilo de esgrima – y con una mirada fija le pregunta al hibrido – Dime, ¿es cierto que enfrentaste y derrotaste a un_ vasto lord_? –

–… Es cierto –

El pelinegro puso su mano en su mentón y dijo – En ese caso sin duda eras poderoso, para derrotar a ese tipo de Hollows con una esgrima inexistente –

Y aunque no lo dijo en su mente estaba el pensamiento "Sin duda es un hibrido, a esta edad Galen era capaz de combatir contra Rico"

_Con Galen_

– Mamá, desde luego ha sido una semana interesante – El hombre con chamarra negra hablo a través de su teléfono.

Después de escuchar su pregunta el respondió – Tranquila, no fue por cosas malas, por lo menos la mayoría no –

– Lo sé, si lo hare, ¿Cómo esta papá? –

–Es bueno escucharlo, ¿y mi hermano? –

– ¡Que alegría!, en unos días voy a visitarlos –

El pelinegro vio el reloj en su muñeca "Maldición, ya está cerca la hora de informarle a Soi fon –

_Sociedad de almas, con Rukia y Renji._

– ¿Así que ya ésta de vuelta la división 2? – Esa fue la voz del pelirrojo.

– Exacto, desde hace unas horas desembarcaron en el muelle _Wakayama_ – Le dijo la pequeña shinigami de ojos amatista.

Con el ceño fruncido el teniente habla – Me pregunto si realmente valdrá la pena que ellos viajen hasta ese lugar tan lejano –

La chica de pelo azabache responde – Bueno, ese el único lugar en el que se cultiva cacao sin necesidad de ir al mundo humano –

El chico de pelo fuego dice – No sé si el chocolate valga tanto –

_Angelica ¿?_

El emperador veía una seria de símbolos que formaban diferentes figuras geométricas, pentágonos, hexágonos, octágonos, y algunos círculos.

Otros eran diferentes líneas escarlatas irregulares que salían del centro y formaban símbolos.

El hombre de pelo negro le pregunto a una chica con pelos de oro, túnica zafiro y hueso – ¿Cómo van los alquimistas? –

Con una voz que sería un poco grave para una mujer pero llena de serenidad responde – Los jóvenes están entusiasmados por esto, no dude que de aquí saldrán grandes _Alchimist gegen_.

Si no fuera por el parecido de la palabra _Alchimist,_ tendría complicación en traducir su significado, era el emperador pero incluso los emperadores que fueron espíritus no aprendieron todas las lenguas habladas.

Asintiendo le dice a la mujer de aspecto joven – Me gustaría verlos entrenar –

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, al igual que las anteriores veces este escrito de abajo lo escribo al terminar la historia, perdón por la tardanza, pero de pronto se me juntaron las tareas en línea, espero que a ustedes les vaya mejor que a mí._

_Nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas._

…_Y si, fullmetal alchemis influencio ligeramente la última parte, pero poco tiene que ver con eso, esto no es un crossover._

_Ahora sí, hasta luego._


	18. Sigma

_Bueno, en estos momentos ya no tengo muchas tareas, así que me puedo dar el lujo de hacer otras cosas._

_No voy a mentir, escribir este capítulo no fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero desde luego he sentido pena por historias inacabadas, así que esta no será una de ellas, tomare mi voluntad y continuare escribiendo, siempre adelante, aunque cometa errores sé que mejorare._

_No le meteré más relleno a esto._

* * *

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_¿De verdad es necesario aclararlo en todos los capítulos?_

_Capítulo 18: Sigma_

Tercera persona.

Las cosas en la sociedad de almas empezaron a ir mal, no por un traidor o Hollows, si no por algo mucho más mundano.

Enfermedad, las calles del _Sereitei_ en donde gran cantidad de espíritus paseaban, bebían, entrenaban, cantaban, de pronto lo empezaron a estar menos.

En medio de días con el sol brillante varios se reportaron enfermos, esta enfermedad se mostró grave, demasiado agotados, con fiebre.

Algunos se pusieron pálidos.

La verdad la sociedad de almas nunca había tenido una epidemia tan preocupante… Y esta, esta no sería un normal.

**_Línea de comunicación._**

**_Angelica – División 2_**

– ¿Entonces estos son los avances del Ryoka? – La voz tranquila de Soi fon se replicó a través de la línea.

El pelinegro le respondió – Exactamente, estoy sorprendido con lo rápido que parece generar su reiatsu después USE, tendré que enseñarle a controlar su reiatsu para que no satura su camuflaje –

En sus pensamientos la chica de pelo cobalto estaba de acuerdo, sus pensamientos sobre este Ryoka no han sido muy diferentes a lo largo de estos años.

Asquerosamente poderoso, potencial increíble, pobre disciplina, descuidada técnica.

Era molesto ver a un humano alcanzar ese nivel, no debería ser posible.

Por eso mismo era tan atenta con él, solo su querida Lady Yoruichi había notado que ella posaba sus ojos cuando él hacia presencia. Ella la molestaba igual que hace 100 años, no sabía por qué su maestra había confiado en él, aun así, suzumebachi y por lo tanto una pequeña parte de la capitana tenía cierta admiración por lo que ha logrado.

Por simple curiosidad el emperador decidió preguntar – ¿Y cómo van las cosas en la sociedad de almas? –

Ella pensó por un momento – Bueno, nos está yendo de la mierda por una mísera enfermedad –

Con curiosidad el moreno pregunto – ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – y tras escuchar los síntomas por parte de la capitana el trago saliva, respiro hondo sintiendo el aire caminando a través de sus pulmones y pregunto – ¿Los primeros en infectarse venían en tu nave? –

Con las cejas levantadas la dama de ojos plata pregunta – ¿Tiene alguna razón esta interrogación? –

Rápidamente responde – Son los mismos síntomas de la plaga que nos azoto esta temporada, mantén a tus hombres vigilantes, pues los muertos pueden transformarse en _Maledicti_ –

Al oír tales palabras la shinigami volvió a preguntar – ¿Cómo es posible que esa enfermedad llegara acá? –

Negando con la cabeza (a pesar de que ella no lo veía bien) contesto – No lo sé, le diré a los LÄKARE, que investiguen sobre posibles transmisiones en la isla, pero créeme, la última vez que se dudó de esto, el 90% de la población de _Bragoña _termino muerta –

– ¿Y si no se logra controlar? – Soi fon tenía confianza en ella y en sus hombres, pero no era soberbia con algo que podría afectar a toda la nación.

Tras una serie de respiraciones el hombre con chaqueta carbón le dice – Prepara los preparativos de bienvenida, de no ser controlada iremos allí en nuestros buques, llevaremos el antídoto para los infectados, información de los _Maledicti_, diplomáticos para la presentación y 5 legiones –

– Serás bienvenido con los brazos abiertos – Suzumebachi la felicito por bromear

Con una sonrisa respondió – Bueno, nuestro encuentro fue así –

**_Con Ichigo_**

**_Shamballa - Angelica_**

Podía verse las multitudes caminando por las gigantescas calles de la ciudad, familias enteras riendo, coches antiguos recorriendo los caminos como chispas, edificios con una arquitectura que quería emular las más finas obras arquitectónicas con estatuas rebosantes, cielo con nubes que hacían parecer al cielo un lienzo azul con figuras blanquizcas.

Y tras comer en glamorosos restaurantes Ichigo se encontraba caminando junto a Karl, el espíritu de ojos esmeralda lo llevaba con una persona que realizaba actividades parecidas a los Shinigamis, además de enseñarle el control de su poder.

Mientras se alejaba se ponía a pensar "Nunca pude ver completamente el sereitei, ¿tampoco llegare a ver completamente Shamballa?" y en su cabeza zanjetsu le respondía "Bueno, si todo sale bien las dos ciudades serán vistas por nuestros ojos"

Poco después de eso se escuchó un resoplido "Si, si, muy bonitas ciudades, pero no puedes decir que son más interesantes que el sujeto que nos va a enseñar ese tipo, desde luego nos será de ayuda para volver a ser los más poderosos"

Con el ceño fruncido y una voz molesta el pelinaranja le reprendió – Ni por un momento pienses que te dejare salir tan rápido –

La risa del hollow era tan siniestra como la recordaba – En ese caso lo mejor será que recuperes tu fuerza, en estos momentos yo crezco con más rapidez que tu –

Apretando los dientes el mestizo sabía que tenía razón, después de todo cuanto batallo contra Byakuya y libero al hollow no tardó mucho en casi tomar control de él.

De pronto levanto sus ojos chocolate y vio que se adentraron en una montaña rodeada de hojas esmeraldas, el cielo era apenas visible por los rayos de luz filtrándose a través de la espesura y de pronto sintió una presencia.

El volteo su cabeza hacia atrás, a la izquierda, derecha, hacia las ramas y en todas vio un borrón de una sombra, sintiendo el peligro Ichigo desenvaina su espada bastarda, la cual ahora era el recipiente de zanjetsu.

Concentro sus sentidos en buscar los listones de energía de esta persona, en el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí decidieron practicar eso y descubrió que los de _Angelica_ tienden a ser de un color más anaranjado rojizo que el escarlata de los Shinigamis.

Y con eso pudo ver como la figura finalmente se presentó delante de ellos… Era el/la que se vestía de plumas.

Sus plumas oscuras se balanceaban con el viento y cubrían todo su cuerpo, excepto que esta vez su cara estaba descubierta.

Era una mujer de unos cincuenta y algo años de edad, una parte de su cabello era un castaño pálido, el resto eran canas, su rostro contenía algunas arrugas y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar ligeramente pálido, pero su mirada mostraba determinación.

Con una voz que sonaba un poco cansada me hablo – Por fin nos presentan como se debe. Ichigo Kurosaki soy Lena Von Karnsiter –

Con un gesto de la mano Karl me dijo – Bueno, parece que ya no tendrás que presentarte –

Relajo el agarre de su arma y el pelinaranja pregunto – ¿Quién es ella? –

El alemán iba a hablar pero la vestida de plumas lo interrumpió – Yo soy una de los miembros de los cazadores, los cazadores… Eran un grupo de soldados especializados en la exploración, aunque tenemos actividades en el mundo de los vivos –

– ¿Eran? ¿Qué paso? –

– Oh perdóname, quise decir son, no soy muy buena en el idioma nipón como podrás notar – Eso lo noto Ichigo bastante rápido, el acento era bastante marcado aunque no podía decir bien a cual lugar del mundo era.

– Si, eso veo –

*Tos* *tos* la mujer mayor tosió

Ichigo decidió preguntar – ¿Entonces son como los Shinigamis? –

Ella negó con la cabeza – Nos dedicamos más en otras áreas – y unos segundos después de decir eso continuo – Y estas requieren el control del Reiatsu, que por lo que me han dicho derrochas como si de una manguera se tratase –

Mientras se rascaba la cabeza el respondió – Eso es verdad, apenas hasta ahora es que puedo almacenar a zanjetsu en una espada que no sea de mi tamaño –

Con una risa ella se voltea hacia el entrenador de las legiones – ¿Te quedaras para ver el entrenamiento –

El hombre de ojos esmeralda respondió – No, nuestros hombres deben seguir entrenando –

– Oh –

– Bueno, nos vemos Ichigo y Lena –

La vieja tomo aire, se voltea hacia Ichigo y le dijo – Muy bien, comencemos, ¡muéstrame tu energía como shinigami! –

**_Sereitei_**

**_Días después_**

A través de los árboles se veían borrones de los miembros del 2° escuadrón se encontraban persiguiendo el rastro de los recién resucitados _Maledicti_, por la información otorgada por su capitana era de vital importancia evitar que salieran de los alrededores del Seireitei.

– ¡Oigan! – Una voz de sus compañeros capto su atención – Encontré un grupo de ellos, necesito ayuda –

Con rapidez los Shinigamis gritaron – Vamos para allá – y saltaron hacia el origen de la voz. En medio del bosque vieron a uno de los suyos peleando contra un grupo de estos Maledicti, los muertos por la gripe vueltos de una manera retorcida a esta vida, estos aún estaban vestidos con las túnicas de hospital, su aspecto pálido, ojos apenas con vida y sus movimientos lentos eran notorios.

Con un asentimiento llegaron al flanco del grupo Maledicti y empezaron con sus zanpakutos a cortarlos, la sangre ya no mantenía su color carmesí era más pálida.

Durante esa riña uno de los asesinos escucho un encantamiento y al voltear fue recibido con una explosión de color rojizo que lo dejo con su costado achicharrado, al ver esto uno de sus compañeros corto por la mitad a un Maledicti y se dirigió hacia su compañero solo para que una espada que ahora rebosaba rojo le atravesara el pecho.

El último de ellos se encontró con la pierna bañada en sangre, al esta ser cortada por uno de los tantos Maledicti, se encontraba en el piso, con la espada en alto pero rodeado de otros Maledicti, solo podía ver a sus compañeros muriendo a poca distancia de él.

Y una voz se hizo escuchar

– No te preocupes pronto volverás con ellos –

Y al voltear todo lo que vio fue en rayo eléctrico antes de caer.

…

Angelica

– En cuestión de unos días llegaremos, ya estamos embarcando – Galen le respondió a través del comunicador mientras miraba a sus buques llenándose de suministros, poniendo en posición las armas y algunos despidiéndose de sus seres cercanos, los barcos están pintados con un oleaje azul en los cascos y con una serpiente esquelética en la proa.

– Muy bien, seguiremos informándolos de cuanta información dispongamos para combatir esta amenaza – La mujer de pelo cobalto respondió mientras miraba el grupo de hombres frente a ella, los suyos estaban meditando y preparándose mentalmente para este nuevo peligro, otros se veían angustiados y los de la división undécima furiosos.

Estos tiempos serían unos de muchos cambios.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_Bueno, este es otro capítulo completo y uno que desvela cierto misterio que inicie hace un buen par de capítulos._

_Me preocupa que esto de pronto se sienta muy apresurado, sin embargo siento que he estado metiendo demasiado trasfondo y poco avance en esta historia, así que he decidido que a partir de acá enfocarme mucho más en la historia._

_Espero que les guste esta lectura._

_Y… nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_*Elmorador se desconecta*_


	19. Tau

_Bueno, voy a seguir con esto y por fortuna esta es la parte que más tenía planeada, lo cual creo que no es tan bueno para la historia a términos generales pero por lo menos en esta parte creo, espero poder entregar lo mejor de mis ideas en este nudo._

_Agradezco ya no tener que lidiar con las malditas tareas en línea._

* * *

_Bleach no me pertenece._

_Tau (No los de warhammer, sino del alfabeto griego)_

_**Falla de contención**_

_** Control de espíritu**_

_Unos días antes del desastre_

_Afuera de Shamballa_

Ichigo ahora mismo estaba con su túnica negra en posición de… meditación.

La vieja abrió uno de sus ojos y al ver a un Ichigo frustrado ella le dice – Ya te dije que esta no es una bazofia hippie, la meditación es un ejercicio de concentración… –

El pelinaranja suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía oyendo a la mujer –… Su objetivo es que logres prestarle atención a tu respiración, si lo logras habrás entrenado a tu cerebro a estar atento en el momento presente –

Al oír eso el respondió – Yo no lo necesito, era capaz de reaccionar a mis enemigos a… – y se detuvo al ver que la anciana se colocó a su lado derecho.

– Tal vez por ese mismo pensamiento nunca lograste concentrarte lo suficiente para prestar atención a tu respiración, sin esto se será imposible prestarle atención a tu reiatsu que al igual que el aire fluye en cada ser vivo, pero pocos son los que realmente deciden dedicarle atención. Tú ten paciencia, y una vez que logres prestar atención a tu respiración estarás listo para prestar atención al fluir del reiatsu –

Las palabras de la señora vestida de cuervo tenían razón en que nunca fue alguien paciente, de hecho asiendo memoria la mayoría de cosas que él hizo fueron a medias, en practica y en cuestión de pocos días.

No le agradaba la idea de aceptarlo, pero sabía que esto valdría la pena, así en se volvió a acomodar en el suelo, cerró los ojos e intento prestar atención a su respirar.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

_**2° Escuadrón**_

_**Cuartel general**_

Varios estaban confundidos con las ordenes de su capitana, ¿Vigilar a los enfermos?, ¿por qué razón?

Aun así ellos sabían que su señora no hacía nada sin razón ni por capricho, así que ellos obedecieron.

La manera fu fácil, el decir que eran muy buenos amigos suyos, en ese momento ayudar en atenderlos de ser posible, observar algún cambio en el infectado, hacer preguntas de manera sutil para ver si obtenían más información.

Claramente en algunos casos se les fue negado, a otros si se les fue permitido, al momento de reunirse para el tercer día obtuvieron esta información que fue entregada a su capitana:

1° Parece ser que la división al mando de _Mayuri Kurotsuchi _junto a Unohana y la propia división cuarta se están encargando de desarrollar el antídoto para esta enfermedad, aunque les desagrada trabajar juntos.

2° Es un virus hasta el momento desconocido y el cual no parece provenir de ningún lugar conocido de la sociedad de almas, se teoriza que puede que haya sido uno proveniente de un shinigami el cual viajo más allá de la sociedad de almas, debido a que la mayoría de infectados provienen de _Seikainnoowari no shimajima_ (las islas del fin del mundo) se piensa que ese es el lugar de la infección.

3° Para cuando desarrollen la vacuna es posible que hayan muerto varios por la enfermedad, pues esta ataca rápidamente el sistema nervioso.

Al leer la información la capitana salió de su oficina y se dirigió con la capitana Unohana, el preguntar por la cantidad de muertos hasta el momento es algo comprensible y que muchos hacen, sabía que sus soldados podrían responderle esa pregunta, pero sabe bien que un capitán rara vez revela a un subordinado la cantidad real de muertos, sin duda lo que menos se necesita en estos momentos es pánico.

El hospital de la sociedad de almas estaba lleno, miembros de la división cuarta corrían por el pasillo, otros gritaban órdenes, también se podía ver a varios voluntarios de otras divisiones apoyando, entre ellos destaco la hermana Kuchiki, la teniente rubia de Hitsugaya, uno de los miembros de la división decimo-primera del cual la espíritu de pelo cobalto no recordaba su nombre.

Finalmente se encontró con Unohana, la cual se encontraba utilizando un encantamiento en un paciente que ya no respiraba, sus pupilas estaban dilatas y sus ojos perdieron brillo, después de un tiempo, se aceptó su muerte.

– Disculpe la molestia – Soi fon llamo la atención de la pelinegra – Pero necesito preguntarle algo capitana Unohana –

La mujer le dio unas pocas órdenes a sus agentes y se volvió hacia la chica de pelo cobalto – Claro, capitana Soi fon –

Caminaron por los pasillos, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a una alcoba la cual nadie estaba alrededor y en este lugar la asesina le dijo – La verdad me interesa saber cuál es el número de víctimas por esta enfermedad –

Unohana la miro por un momento antes de decir – En estos momentos más de 1,000 en este lugar, en los alrededores donde los infectados pasaron se calculan unos cientos, por fortuna nuestras investigaciones muestran que no hubo contagios en las zonas más lejanas –

– Si en estos lugares cientos han perecido no me imagino como seria en esos lugares marginados – comento la espíritu de ojos grisáceos – ¿Cómo va la investigación de la vacuna? –

Antes esto la otra mujer sonrío – Afortunadamente con la ayuda del escuadrón 12° la cura tardara unos 3 días en estar lista para ser repartida entre todos –

"Bien, parece que _Angelica_ se ahorrara su entrada" Fue el pensar de Soi.

…

– ¡Maldición corran! – grito un _Shinigami _el cual había sido mandando junto con otros a mantener el orden en una de las ciudades azotadas por este virus.

En esta ciudad se habían presentado recientemente informes de la desaparición de cadáveres y de otras personas, sin embargo la razón de la desaparición fue más fantástica de lo pensado.

– ¡Ahh! – Ese fue el último jadeo por uno de sus compañeros al ser este atravesado por metal.

Al ver que ya no parecía haber más que él y 4 de sus compañeros decidieron irse, junto a ellos se encontraban los habitantes de la ciudad restantes, sin embargo guiarlos los retrasaría y la noticia de lo ocurrido debe ser algo que sea informado sin demora.

– Ustedes adelántense, yo me quedare a guiarlos, lo ocurrido aquí debe ser lo primero en informarse – Al oír esto el líder del grupo le ordeno a otro acompañarlo.

Y tras eso ellos 2 se quedaron guiando a la gente mientras el resto a travesó el tupido bosque esmeralda.

Y sin embargo no eran los únicos en dirigirse para dar la noticia.

En otros 3 pueblos y ciudades de alrededor paso lo mismo.

Familias, amigos, conocidos, guardias muertos por la enfermedad.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a desaparecer al igual que personas sanas.

_**En los bosques de la sociedad de almas.**_

_¿?_

– Mi señora los reclutas de estas tierras ya han actuado – Una voz masculina y de un tono áspero hablo.

Una figura femenina montada en un caballo putrefacto le respondió – Parece que nuestro "infiltrado" logro lo esperado, ¿ya se han encargado de él? –

– Afortunadamente mi señora, gracias a la droga no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, mientras Frank viajaba por los bosques a dar las noticias fue interceptado –

Alzando las cejas la mujer pálida respondió – ¿Lograron cortar las rutas para que nadie diera la noticia? –

El negó con la cabeza.

Ella suspiro – No importa, si logramos por lo menos dejar en caos a la capital habremos asestado un golpe muy duro – y con eso la mujer de pelo negro y grisáceo respondió – Tendré éxito donde el clan Carnstein fracaso –

– ¿No teme la llegada del nuevo emperador? –

Ella lo vio directamente a través de sus pupilas alquitrán – Nuestro ejército principal ésta atravesando el norte del mar Tayo, como ya te dije, incluso si el primer asedio falla nuestro verdadero ejercito los aplastara –

_**Con Ichigo**_

_**Unas horas después**_

– ¿Y entonces como es que estas aquí Ichigo? – Arthur le pregunto

Ichigo responde – Bueno, mis hermanas salieron con mi padre, yo no estaba interesado en ir con ellos, Orihime salió con sus amigas y realmente no tenía nada que hacer así pensé simplemente en pasear por la ciudad –

– Ya veo – Y tras decir eso ellos hablaron sobre sus impresiones sobre la ciudad, ambos compartían la opinión de que era curiosa la época en la que parecían estar, había cines y teatros pero aún les carecían de ciertas cosas que en su mundo había.

La gente a su alrededor hacia cosas mundanas, sin muchas preocupaciones más allá de las rentas, algunos vestían de manera formal, otros llevaban chaquetas de cuero, el clima era fresco y el sol brillaba en el lejano espacio.

Y sin embargo eso fue interrumpido por un mensaje que le llego al pelirrojo.

Este al fruncir el ceño Ichigo le pregunto – ¿Qué paso? –

– Nos llaman a algo urgente – El tono era totalmente serio.

_**Fortaleza de Shamballa.**_

_**Reunión de los príncipes electores y el emperador.**_

Con una mirada y tono sombrío Galen hablo – Muy bien, parece que nuestra presentación con la sociedad de almas será tensa – tras un respiro pregunto – Von, ¿Estas preparando tus tropas? –

A través de una pantalla, un hombre de apariencia viejo, con un bigote canoso le responde – Si emperador, en poco tiempo tendremos nuestra flota lista –

– Tarkus – El emperador se dirigió al gran hombre – Prepara una línea defensiva en caso de que los _Maledicti _intente aprovechar nuestra ausencia –

– Ustedes también Magnus y Clair –

Un hombre de cabello rubio y una mujer con el pelo largo asintieron.

Se volteo hacia Marcus y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo – Amigo mío, tú te quedaras en la capital como en mi ausencia y en el caso de mi muerte –

*Suspiro* – Galen, me gustaría acompañarte –

Con una sonrisa triste el moreno le responde – A mí también, esos tiempos volverán, pero no hoy –

_Miles de pisadas se oyen._

_Rifles hacen "click" al ser quitado el seguro._

_Las espadas se afilan._

_Las picas se forman._

_Las palabras se oyen._

_Y en cada una de las almas se encuentra sueños y esperanzas._

_En cada vida se haya los sueños del universo._

_Y varios se hirán con el acero._

_**To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued**_

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza gente._

_Pero mi computadora se cayó y casi se rompe, afortunadamente no fue el caso y puedo seguir escribiendo._

_Realmente creo que disfrutaran los capítulos siguientes._

_Es el momento de que el acero se oiga, al igual que el valor de los combatientes._

_Estoy emocionado por llegar a esta parte de la historia._

_Nos veremos en la próxima._

_Y si querían sangre, en los siguientes capítulos, los lirios blancos se teñirán de carmesí._


	20. Ípsilon

_Nos vemos de nuevo lectores, hoy es el día en el que un ejército Maledicti asaltara el serietei, las tropas de Angelica ya están en camino._

_La verdad, como ya he comentado estoy emocionado por llegar a esta parte de la historia, creo que será una de las que más disfrute escribir, y espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyendo._

_Sin hacer esperar más, vamos_

_Bleach no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Ípsilon.**_

_** ¡Asalto!**_

_**Refuerzos por mar y tierra.**_

_Tercera persona_

_Ejercito Maledicti_

– ¡Escúchenme mis nuevos guerreros! – La voz de la mujer pálida cabalgando un caballo putrefacto se hizo escuchar en las filas – Estamos avanzando directamente hacia el seireitei, todas las ciudades de alrededor ya han sido saqueadas y quemadas así que su única opción es enfrentarse a nosotros de frente –

– Estarán desprevenidos al nunca habernos enfrentado e infundiremos terror con nuestra sola presencia –

Anteriormente ellos estaban muertos, eso desde luego puede hacer dudar al corazón de los defensores, además la líder tenía consigo a un grupo veterano.

Estos Maledicti veteranos tenían armaduras empolvadas, con sangre y telas carmesí recorrían su cuerpo, se podía ver que de ellos quedaba no mucha carne, el hueso ya era visible en su cara, los ojos sin embargo estaban llenos de vida.

– Marchemos mis soldados – Después de ese grito la mujer saco una espada de hoja curva y en su armadura de color carbón ella empezó a marchar en su caballo.

Y el ejército la siguió.

_**Sociedad de almas**_

_**Unas horas antes**_

_**Con Soi fon**_

Cuando los soldados dieron el aviso de lo que paso en los pueblos muchos, por no decir nadie aparte de Soi fon, estaban incrédulos, ¿Cómo sería posible que los espíritus resucitaran?

Sin embargo algo era innegable y eso lo remarco ella en medio de la discusión.

– Yo también dudo que sean espíritus resucitados – Obviamente ella conocía por parte de Angelica que si existía, de hecho lo primero que haría sería darles a conocer esto – Pero es innegable que algo quemo las aldeas y dejo muertos a varios vasallos y Shinigamis, debemos estar alerta –

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en esto.

Con una sonrisa psicótica Kenpachi hablo – Por fin algo de acción, después de tanto aburrimiento a mí y mi división nos vendrá bien esto –

Ante eso varios generales suspiraron, Soi fon también pero ella sabía que esta actitud en esta ocasión _podría_ ser buena, si no se lanzan en un ataque suicida es muy probable que ellos sean de los pocos que no huyan al enfrentarse contra no muertos.

_**Mar Tayo**_

_**Flota Maledicti**_

Mientras que el nuevo ejército que portabala líder de camino al Seireitei estaba principalmente compuesto de levas, este ejercito venia protegido con armaduras de acero, cubriendo las partes esenciales para permitir más movilidad, como el torso, algunas partes de las piernas y brazos, así como rodilleras y codilleras.

Al igual que los veteranos estos tenían un mayor estado de putrefacción que las levas de la sociedad de almas, con la diferencia de que aun conservaban la mayor parte de su carne, sus cascos eran bastante parecidos a los morriones, y algunos llevan sombreros de ala ancha de un color madera oscura.

Estos revisaban sus espadas, lanzas, picas, rifles y cañones.

Entonces uno de ellos al sentir un viento frio comento – Espero que no allá tormenta –

_**Ichigo**_

_**Mundo humano**_

– Y ese es el peligro en el que se encuentra la sociedad de almas – Hablo la mujer de cabello violeta.

Kisuke y el padre de Ichigo tenían sus rostros sombríos.

Con una mirada seria por parte del padre de Ichigo este le pregunta a la mujer gata – ¿De verdad tenían que mantener esto en secreto? –

La mujer de piel moka le responde – Tu sabes muy bien como era y es la Sociedad de almas, si tan solo entre nosotros mismos hemos tenido incontables guerras civiles ¿Cómo crees que será con una civilización completamente diferente? –

Tanto el padre de Ichigo como Urahara sabían que tenía razón.

El sombrerero se levanta y dice de manera decidida – Entonces abriré el portal, Yoruichi, tú saldrás y te informaras sobre la situación actual en la sociedad de almas –

Ella sonríe y dice – Te iba a pedir exactamente eso –

Ichigo ya en su forma de Shinigami se acerca hacia su padre y le dice – Entiendo que estés molesto –

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – el hombre de cabello negro le pregunta a su hijo.

*Suspiro* – Sé que si te hubiera dicho me hubieras vigilado enviando a alguien más, viendo cómo podía mal interpretarse la situación decidí no decirlo –

– Antes de que digas de que era muy arriesgado, se lo dije a Chad y Uryu, en caso de que no regresara en las horas marcadas ellos avisarían a Yoruichi, a ti y al sombrerero –

Con las cejas levantadas el pregunta – ¿Ellos te acompañaron? –

– No –

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que pregunto otra cosa – Tras haber pasado tiempo con ellos, ¿los consideras confiables? –

– Si – El peli naranja contesto sin vacilar – Sin ellos me hubieran mentido no tendría mis poderes, tampoco me hubieran entrenado –

Su padre coloca su mano en el hombro de su hijo y este le dijo – Entonces confiare en ellos, solo que la próxima avísame cuando hagas algo parecido, sin importar que yo te apoyare –

c… Gracias… –

_**Seireitei**_

Un agente del escuadrón segundo que fue enviado por Soi don recorre las calles gritando – ¡Ya vienen! ¡Nos atacan! –

Los demás soldados confirman la marcha de un ejército y la ciudad que rodea al Seireitei empieza a ser evacuado llevando a los civiles adentro.

_**Empieza el asalto**_

A las afueras de la ciudad un montón de espíritus empiezan a entrar en las primeras casas y se llevan todo lo que parezca de valor, joyas, algunas vestimentas, dinero.

La líder permite la quema de solo algunas casas, pero no todas ya que con la madera pueden hacer escaleras y torres de asedio.

En las murallas se puede ver esto y se envían a los escuadrones 11, 13, 2, 5 y 10.

El escuadrón 11 es desplegado para enfrentar de cara al enemigo, estos cargan al grito de Banzai, al inicio estos se sobreponen a los invasores haciéndolos retroceder y agregando varios cuerpos muertos al suelo.

Sin embargo en su sed de sangre son rodeados por un grupo enemigo desde la espalda, sin que se den cuenta son cargados muriendo varios integrantes de la división y además desde los edificios más altos empiezan a recibir lluvia de flechas.

En cuestión de pocos minutos caen muertos todos en desesperación y furia.

Debido a la naturaleza salvaje de este escuadrón esto es repetido varias veces y en varios lugares, el único lugar donde no pasa esto es el dirigido por el mismo Kenpachi el cual corta en dos a cualquier enemigo que se le cruza, junto con el calvo y el metrosexual, pero en el resto los invasores avanzan sobre los cuerpos de varios antiguos integrantes de la onceava división, el olor a sangre se hizo notar.

De pronto bolas de energía roja explotan contra las alcobas y ventanas donde se encontraban los arqueros, la división 5 ya se ha posicionado y los arqueros tuvieron que retirarse para no morir.

Varios tejados y cuartos enteros estaban destrozados al igual que varios cuerpos.

Al ver esto la mujer cabalgando su caballo podrido, la cual avanza junto a sus tropas, envía unos grupos a intentar chocar de frente contra estos, mientras la poca caballería que tiene la agrupa en 5 grupos de 20 y la envía a intentar rodear para atacar por detrás o por los flancos.

Las líneas de invasores explotan en cuanto intentan llegar hacia los grupos del 5° escuadrón, debido a las casas la caballería tarda en cargar pero consigue su objetivo y carga contra la mayoría de esos grupos.

El resultado son varios cuerpos empalados con lanzas saliendo disparados por el aire y varios otros por las espadas de los caballeros, sin embargo los acompañados por el capitán Shinji son protegidos por este, además llega el escuadrón 13 para evitar que los caballeros maten a los rezagados de la división 5, además de que Hitsugaya coloca a sus hombres de tal manera que no puedan flanquearlos a ellos ni a las demás divisiones.

La líder al ver que Kenpachi se acerca les ordena a sus hombres traer rápidamente los cuerpos muertos, la mayoría de sus hombres a excepción de los veteranos se confunden pero esta al gritarles los obliga a hacerlo.

Con los cuerpos uno de sus veteranos el cual esta vestido con capucha empieza a sangrar los cuerpos, con la sangre traza rápidamente con ayuda de otros veteranos un extraño símbolo, que tenía una circunferencia de 10 metros.

Además de este tener en su centro unas líneas onduladas que conectaban el círculo, la mujer se bajó del caballo y se con una daga corto una línea fina en su mano dejando caer sangre en el círculo, la mujer coloco sus manos en el círculo del cual empezó a salir humo gris que impedía ver este círculo.

Ella volteo a la dirección en donde estaba Kenpachi, este estaba a punto de chocar con sus veteranos y esta rápidamente se dirige a él.

Kenpachi estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus enemigos, estaba acompañado de su leal sub-capitán Ikkaku que también tenía una sonrisa por la cantidad de peleas que ha librado en este tiempo, a su izquierda está Yumichika el cual intenta que la sangre no arruine se aspecto.

Una mujer con parte del cabello blanco y partes de la cara con cicatrices, arrugas y con una cortada en su mano se le presenta haciendo a un lado a los veteranos.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Zaraki pregunta apuntando a la mujer con su espada.

– Ejem, Soy Rhayla Ung, la líder de esta invasión – Su japonés era bastante malo – Ahora te toca presentarte –

– Kenpachi Zaraki el capitán de la división 11 – Con una sonrisa psicópata agrego – Más te vale ser fuerte ya que se necesita algo más que valor si quieres invadir el Seireitei –

Mostrando sus diente Rhayla le dice – En ese caso te reto a un _Single strid _–

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Kenpachi pregunta

– Significa en sueco combate singular – Ella responde

– En ese caso acepto –

Ella dio la orden a sus soldados de dejar pasar a Kenpachi y sus dos acompañantes, pero que no pasara nadie más.

Al entrar Kenpachi se dio cuenta que donde él y la mujer estaban parados estaba el piso rodeado de humo.

Con una sonrisa Rhayla le dijo – Ustedes sus subordinados no se acerquen mucho a este humo –

Antes de que él pregunta por qué carajos no, el humo empezó a formar una pared que rodeaba aquel extraño símbolo escarlata el cual quedo a la vista de todos, también tanto Rhayla como Kenpachi parecían tener falta de aire exhalaban muy fuerte, de pronto ambos empezaron a gritar y alrededor de su cuerpo se empezó a ver su reiatsu, la de Kenpachi amarillezca y la de la mujer era verdosa.

El reiatsu de ambos fue expulsado hacia los cielos desde donde todos lo podían ver, formando dos vientos de pura energía, siendo una amarilla y otra verde.

Unos segundos después tanto Rhayla como Kenpachi parecían estar más estables pero ambos jadeantes, el hombre con cascabeles en sus cabellos le pregunto – ¿Qué… mierda… hiciste? –

Ella sonrío – Si… dije… _Single strid… _en noruego… fue por una razón, ah, de donde… yo vengo… es un… combate singular con reglas especiales… –

– En este… se elimina… la capacidad de usar reiatsu a ambos combatientes… dejándolos… a un nivel parecido al de un humano –

– Eso… No lo dijiste – Le dijo Zaraki

– ¿Te acobardaste? – Ella sonrió.

Kenpachi le responde – No – Y este tomo su espada medio rota con sus dos manos y cargo contra ella.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

_Bueno, como escritor que soy sé que debo acabar el capítulo en una parte interesante para acabarlo en el siguiente._

_Espero que esta capitulo lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad cuando vi la serie y presentaron al escuadrón 11 me di cuenta que tiene la debilidad de muchos ejércitos a lo largo de la historia._

_Mucha indisciplina y mucha confianza, un ejemplo es la batalla del puente Stirling, los ingleses confiados enviaron un gran número de tropas que podía fácilmente acabar con los escoceses, pero William muy astuto se posiciono en un puente que no permitía que pasasen más de dos caballos, los ingleses se presentaron ansiosos al combate y fueron terriblemente derrotados gracias a una estrategia superior._

_Bueno, no los enrollo más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Elmorador se va a morar._


	21. Fi

_Este es el siguiente capítulo._

_Esto lo voy a decir mucho, pero me alegra ya estar en esta parte de la historia, el ritmo a partir de aquí debería ser más rápido que en los anteriores capítulos._

_Además ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre, (Por fin acabadas las clases virtuales) los capítulos no deberían tardar mucho._

_Sin más vamos._

_Bleach no me pertenece, su creador es Tite Kubo._

* * *

_Fi_

_ Duelo sin aliento._

_Espadas, manos y dientes._

Chis, Chas, Chas,

Fue el sonido de dos espadas chocando, una elegante con una hoja simétrica la cual resplandecía a la luz del sol y terminaba en una punta muy afilada, la otra estaba muy desgastada, varias piezas le faltaban, de no ser por los dientes generados por los huecos alguien diría que ya perdió su filo, a pesar de eso, la espada vieja no sería rota.

Kenpachi será brutal en su forma de atacar, pero no un salvaje que ataca sin inteligencia, cada estocada y tajo que dirigía hacia la mujer obligaba a esta a ser defensiva.

Chas, chis, Chis.

Rhayla, intentaba encontrar una apertura entre los ataques, cuando el levanto los brazos hacia su cabeza para hacer un tajo vertical, ella dio una rápida estocada.

Kenpachi se hizo a un lado lo suficientemente a tiempo como para no ser atravesado por la espada, sin embargo su hombro sufrió una pequeña cortada, el rápidamente dio un tajo hacia los brazos de la mujer, pues estos quedaron expuestos después de esa estocada.

Ella logro detener la hoja de Kenpachi cubriendo el posible tajo con su brazalete de acero apoyándolo en sobre su otro brazo, la ventaja de traer armadura al combate, pero quedo en una posición incómoda.

_Nota* Recuerden que durante el capítulo anterior se estableció que en lugar donde están peleando se les quito el reiatsu, así que la fuerza tanto de los combatientes como de las espadas son las mismas que si fueran del mundo humano._

Kenpachi en ese momento logro una patada directa al hígado, la mujer queda en el piso tratando de recuperar aire, el capitán que ya no tenía su parche se abalanza sobre ella.

Para mala suerte del capitán él también se vio cansado por la falta de reiatsu, así que a la no-muerto le dio tiempo para esquivar el ataque… por poco. Inclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha ganándose una cortada en la armadura que dejo un poco al descubierto su espalda.

Pero ese movimiento le dio la oportunidad de con una estocada atravesar la muñeca de Zaraki. Al punto de que salió la punta al otro lado de la muñeca, escuchándose al metal rasgar carne e incluso el tronar del hueso con un pequeño _crack_ dejando una mancha de sangre en la armadura de la mujer y dejando a la mano del capitán inútil.

Aun cuando su mano fue atravesada Kenpachi con su mano buena levanto su espada y volvió a dirigir un ataque hacia Rhayla, esta simplemente rueda hacia la derecha evitando ser atravesada.

Al sentir en su piel el filo de la espada del capitán de la onceava división en el mismo lugar donde había dejado la apertura, ella se dio cuenta que solo tenía una opción…

Ella abruptamente se detuvo de rodar y en un movimiento rápido con su mano izquierda la cual estaba protegida con acero hizo un movimiento para desviar la espada y tomándola del filo, casi falla resultando en un tajo profundo en su cachete y la protección en su mano atravesada, pero también, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y reduciendo el dolor.

Da un tajo que casi cercena la mano de Kenpachi Zaraki.

Quedando su mano colgando con un trozo de carne sangrante que aún lo unía con el brazo.

A pesar de no tener sus dos manos, Kenpachi siguió, levanto su pierna izquierda y dio un pisotón en el abdomen de la mujer de pelo negro y gris.

Aghh, Rhayla jadeo, el capitán le dio otro pisada y otra y otra, pero antes de que pudiera dar un quita pisada la mujer rápidamente dio un tajo con su espada.

Eso corto la rodilla de Zaraki que no tuvo donde apoyarse y cayó sobre Rhayla, con un gruñido el abrió su boca y mordió la oreja de la mujer, su sangre se derramo en la boca del capitán, ella grita de dolor y con un rápido movimiento ensarta la punta de su espada en el ojo donde antes estaba el parche.

– Ahh… – Ese fue el último sonido producido por Kenpachi Zaraki. Con la pupila de su ojo bueno vio por última vez a sus subordinados, estaba triste de ver a Yachiru por última vez.

Rhayla, recuperando aire vio la pupila de Kenpachi dilatarse y perder su brillo, el color negro se volvió lechoso.

– ¡CAPITAN ZARAKI! – Gritaron sus subordinados al ver que la no-muerto hizo el cadáver a un lado y se levantó, quitando su espada del cuerpo de su antiguo capitán.

– HIJA DE PUTA, TE MATARE – Ikkaku grito con una furia que no había mostrado nunca antes, así como liberar todo su reiatsu que incluso hizo grietas en él suelo y se lanzó contra la mujer.

Solo para que al momento de entrar al círculo todo su reiatsu se disolviera en el aire, quedo de rodillas jadeando por aire, por suerte levanto su vista a tiempo para ver a la mujer lanzarse contra él y este levanto su espada para ensartarla primero.

Y al momento se acercarse ella, él se dio impulso con sus piernas y salto hacia ella… Pero desvió el golpe de la espada con su brazalete de acero, inclinando su brazo derecho hacia arriba y en un ángulo donde la espada no le diera y Rhayla pudo darle a Ikkaku una estocada en el abdomen con su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que la punta ahora carmesí atravesara su cuerpo hasta salir del otro lado.

De la boca de Ikkaku salió sangre y este cayó al piso al Rhayla retirar su espada, aun en el piso la veía con furia, pero miro al cuerpo de su capitán y mas calmado dijo – Capitán Kenpachi… Voy con usted – y cerró los ojos.

La mujer respiraba pesadamente, y esta volteo a ver al último que quedaba – ¿Y tú que harás? –

Con una mirada de furia el desvaino su espada y grito el nombre de su espada y antes eso salieron hermosas lianas y ramas que intentaron inmovilizar a la mujer, pero cuando atravesaron el circulo de sangre estas mismas cayeron al piso, pues estas perdieron el reiatsu.

Al ver eso la mujer le dijo – Si vas a usar algo más que tu espada en su forma normal yo también lo usare – y tras decir eso ella saca una pistola de chispa y dispara.

¡Pum!

La bala se incrusta en el pecho, aun así el corre hacia ella dejando manchas de sangre detrás de él, devuelve su espada a su forma original y la prepara para atacar a la mujer.

Rhayla devuelve la pistola de chispa a la funda que tenía en su muslo, ello solo se pone en una pose de esgrima, pierna izquierda atrás, pierna derecha inclinada un poco hacia delante y con la espada en un ángulo de 90° hacia el frente.

Yumichika al igual que Ikkaku cae de rodillas al atravesar el sello de sangre, jadeando pesadamente por aire y al igual que Kenpachi e Ikkaku liberando su reiatsu es disipado hacia el aire perdiendo la capacidad de usarlo.

Cuando levanta la vista ve a la no-muerto acercarse rápidamente a él y la levanta rápidamente su espada.

Chas, chas, chas.

Rhayla ya sentía el cansancio de pelear en un lugar donde no había reiatsu, así que en esa danza de espadas ella aprovecho y se coloca afuera del círculo dejando a Yumichika adentro del círculo.

Chas, Chis, chis.

El espíritu de pelo largo intentaba encontrar una apertura, sin embargo el ardor y pérdida de sangre que provocaba la bala lo hacía difícil, en cierto momento vio que cuando hacia un movimiento en diagonal con su espada, eso dejaba disponible clavar la espada en la axila, lugar no protegido por su armadura.

Pero la mujer dejo ese punto a propósito y cuando el intento hacer una estocada en su hombro, ella con el reiatsu obtenido lo desvió a su mano derecha la cual tenía protección de acero estaba intacta y tomo la espada.

Con su espada atrapada en la mano de la maldita mujer, el no pudo evitar que la mujer diera una estocada que le atravesó la cabeza desde la sien, matándolo al instante… Y su cuerpo cayo inerte.

…

…

…

Rhayla miro los cuerpos de sus enemigos, los 3 en él sello de sangre y dijo – Fue un placer pelear con ustedes, pero sin reiatsu no pueden ganar –

Y ella se arrodillo al frente del sello de sangre, junto las manos y las coloco en la línea que conformaba el radio del círculo.

Y este comenzó a brillar.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

_Como leyeron, este fue un capitulo centrado en los duelos de Rhayla contra Kenpachi, Ikkaku y Yumichika._

_La verdad estoy algo nervioso, no me considero muy bueno en relatar duelos, sinceramente me disculpo si la descripción fue mala, intentare mejorarla._

_Sin nada más, espero que les vaya bien y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_El morador se va a morar._


	22. Ji

_Y seguimos con este siguiente capítulo, la verdad me estoy quedando sin cosas con las que rellenar esta parte, pues estoy escribiendo rápidamente los capítulos._

_Si tuviera que rellenar esto con algo, sería decirles que estoy emocionado con la salida del Total War Troya, me atrevería a decir que tal vez ponga un pequeño guiño a los Troyanos en este o algún capitulo siguiente._

_Después de ese relleno pasemos con la historia._

* * *

_**Ji**_

**_Funeral..._**

_** Tácticas de atracción.**_

_Con Yoruichi._

_Seireitei._

Desde que vio el humo negro desde la punta de la montaña la mujer de pelo violeta supo que algo paso, ella con su rapidez característica se detuvo en un tejado al ver a varios shinigamis recoger los cuerpos de otros shinigamis.

Si bien esto no fue comparable con la sangre que derramaron los hollows a sus víctimas, cosa que ella llego a ver en su tiempo como capitana del escuadrón segundo, había una diferencia importante aquí, no tenían evidencia de la brutalidad con las que los hollows solían devorar a sus víctimas.

Además de que varios edificios estaban en ruinas por fuego, manchas negras cubrían sus alrededores con paredes totalmente carcomidas por él calor, algo de humo aún escapaba hacia el cielo.

Ella desvió su vista, concentrándose para localizar el reiatsu de Byakuya e inmediatamente después de encontrarlo fue hacia allá.

Byakuya que estaba observando a sus hombres transportar los cuerpos de sus compañeros sintió la presencia de Yoruichi, se volteó y al verla esta le pregunto – Byakuya, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –

Con su típica voz calmada el espíritu responde – Fuimos atacados por un enemigo que nunca antes hemos visto – y este volvió a mirar al campo de batalla.

Yoruichi volteo a ver el mismo lugar que veía Byakuya, pero miro hacia su izquierda al sentir la presencia de su ex alumna, Soi fon.

– ¡Lady Yoruichi! Que alegría tenerla – Soi fon la saluda con ansia y respeto.

Con una sonrisa la espíritu de ojos dorados le responde – ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no es necesario tantos halagos?, Soi fon – aunque después su cara vuelve a ser seria y pregunta – ¿Cómo es este enemigo? –

Con una expresión sombría esta le responde – Bastante extraño, no son ningún tipo de hollow, a decir verdad… Parecen ser espíritus que antes estaban muertos, pero en vez de reencarnar en el mundo humano estos volvieron a este mundo –

– Y quien sea que los comandaba no era de este lugar – Empezó a hablar Byakuya – Era una mujer de aspecto desconocido la cual portaba una armadura… – El líder del clan Kuchiki miro directamente los ojos de Yoruichi.

– Además ella logro matar a Kenpachi Zaraki, así como a Ikkaku y Yumichika –

Los ojos de Yoruichi parecían platos de lo abiertos que estaban – ¿QUÉ? ¿Ella los mato? –

Tanto Byakuya como Soi fon asintieron – Y lo peor es – Esta vez la que hablo fue Soi fon – Que en ningún momento detectamos que ella tuviera el reiatsu suficiente como para vencerlos, pero ella tiene una técnica para anular reiatsu –

– ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? – La mujer de piel moka pregunto.

Soi fon empieza a contarles los sucesos de…

_**1 hora antes**_.

_Los defensores ya estaban empujando para atrás a los asaltantes, con todas las calles resguardadas por diferentes grupos les era imposibles a los Maledicti envolver a las tropas, la caballería así como los arqueros estaban bajo el constante hostigamiento de kido del escuadrón quinto._

_De pronto se escuchó una voz femenina que decía algo como _– Veteraner. TRÄCK UTTÄDET, soldados retírense – _y los asaltantes empezaron a retirarse de una manera más o menos organizada._

_Los shinigamis los persiguieron, matando a algunos durante la retirada, sin embargo cuando los Maledicti se acercaron a las afueras de la ciudad se escucharon varios._

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang._

_Varios shinigamis cayeron al suelo sangrando y de pronto unos sujetos con armaduras de caballeros medievales se formaron ocupando todo el camino y esto paso en todas las calles, así solo permitiendo el paso a sus compañeros._

_La formación de los veteranos Maledicti tenía alabardas y estas formaban un muro por el cual sería un suicidio cargar de frente, a pesar que eran pocos los que componían estas formaciones._

_Así que los shinigamis tomaron impulso y saltaron hacia arriba, solo una de las dos líneas coloco sus alabardas apuntando al cielo y al ver que solo una línea era la que tenía sus alabardas al frente le dio confianza a los espíritus para cargar._

_Grave error, pues de pronto una andanada de balas acribillo a los shinigamis que intentaron saltar la formación de alabardas y ante esto la segunda línea volvió a bajar sus alabardas, haciendo que varios shinigamis se ensartaran a sí mismos en esas armas._

_La buena noticia es que ya llegaban los capitanes al combate, la mala es que de pronto varias olas de fuego empezaron a asolar todos los edificios cercanos y lo que parecía reiatsu blanco se extendió a través del lugar como si fuera una especie de gas, dejando sin reiatsu a todos los shinigamis en toda el área que abarcaba el seireitei y sus alrededores._

_Tras eso todas las fuerzas asaltantes se retiraron, los shinigamis más cercanos y que no murieron por las armas de los veteranos reportaron que detrás de ellos lograron ver la figura de una mujer con armadura._

**Presente**

Tras oír la historia la mujer de pelo violeta se queda en silencio, Byakuya al ver que ella estaba pensando decidió ir con sus hombres, aun había cuerpos que enterrar.

Al verlo irse, Soi fon estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por su "antigua" maestra (Por qué para Soi fon ella siempre será su maestra) y Yoruichi con la mirada le indico que la siguiera.

Al estar lo suficientemente alejadas esta pregunto – Soi fon, ¿Avisaste a Angelica sobre que los _Maledicti han llegado_? –

**Flota de desembarco de Angelica.**

Alrededor de un poco más de una docenas de barcos conformaban la flota, alrededor de 9 eran los de transporte, los demás eran destructores y acorzados para proteger la flota.

Al igual que gran parte de su tecnología estos eran parecidos a los del siglo pasado, y además estos tenían pintado un camuflaje, este camuflaje consistía de varias líneas semejantes a olas en diferentes direcciones, esto hace que sea muy difícil decir a una gran distancia a que dirección se dirigía el barco.

El barco principal era un acorazado clase _Bayern_, acorazados usados por la marina imperial de Alemania en la primera guerra mundial, solo que claro este tenía las mejoras más modernas que Angelica se permitió conseguir y en este se estaba discutiendo el tiempo de llegada a las costas de la sociedad de almas.

Galen, el cual estaba tomando pastillas para evitar vomitar por el movimiento del barco, intentaba escuchar lo que Héctor le decía.

Héctor era un hombre que tenía una voz fuerte, su cabello y barba del color de la noche, su cabello y barba eran algo cortos pero estos eran rizados, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos de un marrón chocolate, así como medir alrededor de 1.85 M.

– Nuestra estimación es que llegaremos en 2 días a las costas, aunque esto puede que varié un poco – Héctor comentaba mientras señalaba un mapa enorme pegado a la pared de metal, este mapa mostraba a Angelica, las zonas de los Maledicti, los mares, la zona para ellos desconocida de hueco mundo y por supuesto la Sociedad de almas.

El hombre de piel morena le respondió – Me alegra… Saber que esto fue rápido… No creo que soporte más días así… le avisare a Soi fon para que no haya ningún mal entendido con nuestra llegada –

Con preocupación en su voz el capitán pregunto – Emperador, ¿No necesita más medicamentos? –

Galen respondió – No, siempre tardan un poco en hacer efecto –

**Con Rhayla, ese día pero en la madrugada.**

Un grupo de 20 veteranos rodeaban a Rhayla, esta estaba exhausta al usar aquel sello para poder escapar con su ejército. Aun así ella no descuidaba su tarea como líder Maledicti.

Muestra de eso es que daba órdenes a sus veteranos, que las aplicaban a lo demás, estas eran simples, marchar por los caminos, buscar una ciudad, ríos y lugares altos para acampar. De encontrar una ciudad esta era saqueada.

Ahora mismo estaban preparando su campamento en una ladera de una montaña cercana a un pueblo que recién saquearon, ellos marcharían lo más lejos que pudieran durante el día, si querían una oportunidad de vencer será encontrarse con su verdadero ejército. Y algo que ella sabe muy bien es que la sociedad de almas ira en su búsqueda, tanto por el asedio, asesinato del capitán y los diversos saqueos que está haciendo.

Solo debe llegar rápido al oeste.

**SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS.**

**Funeral de Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika y dos tercios del escuadrón 11.**

Si hay un escuadrón en grave peligro ahora mismo, es el onceavo.

Si bien no tenían muy buenas relaciones con los demás, nadie podía decir que esto no fue una tragedia.

Ahora mismo dentro de la muralla de la sociedad de almas, marchan cientos de shinigamis que vestidos de blanco llevan en sus hombros ataúdes con los cuerpos de varios antiguos compañeros de armas.

Las calles por donde pasan están adornadas con un tapete rojo y dorado, a los lados se encendieron velas que irradian una luz amarrilla, atrás de estas velas se encuentran el resto de escuadrones, ahora mismo no llevaban su atuendo normal, si no uno más ceremonioso.

Este era igualmente negro, pero tenía en su espalda, pecho y hombros el símbolo de la sociedad de almas, mismo símbolo que estaba tatuado en los ataúdes.

En el frente de todo, estaba el ataúd de Kenpachi, este era escoltado por Yachiru, nadie jamás había visto tanta tristeza en esa cara antes tan sonriente, el ataúd era el más destacado de todos, siendo este cubierto por la bandera de la sociedad de almas que estaba bordado con oro y a sus lados caían hilos de plata.

A partir de cierto punto se dividieron en su marcha, unos hacia la montaña a enterrar los cuerpos y los otros en altares donde serían cremados, hasta cierto punto por la gran cantidad de cadáveres.

En el lugar donde era cremados salía humo blanco hacia el cielo nocturno y los que fueron enterrados se les colocaron velas en sus tumbas y también las velas que fueron hechas para volar a través de los cielos, comenzando por Yachiru que al igual que el momento de recibir la noticia solo un lamento que destrozo el corazón de todo aquel que pudo oírlo. Incluso a él capitán Kurotsuchi sintió algo.

Después de este día ellos no descansarían hasta acabar con aquella maldita mujer.

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

_Este fue un capitulo más corto, pero considero que es el momento correcto para dejarlo._

_El siguiente capítulo tratara sobre el desembarco de Angelica, no tendrá mucha acción pero será bastante interesante, además el que seguirá después sí que tendrá bastante acción._

_Nos vemos._


	23. Psi

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, la verdad para este capítulo vengo un algo inspirado pues el capítulo siguiente va a ser por fin el encuentro de Angelica y la sociedad de almas, como ya dije este capítulo no va a ser uno de mucha acción pero espero poder hacerlo interesante._

_Vamos._

_¿De verdad aun no queda claro que no tengo ningún derecho sobre Bleach?_

_**Psi**_

_**Venidos del mar**_

_** Preparando el encuentro.**_

* * *

_Con Ichigo_

_Afueras de Shamballa._

Se escuchó un sonido hueco y luego a un joven gruñendo por el golpe en su cabeza – ¡Maldición! – y el joven de cabellos anaranjados se lanza en una carga contra la mujer vieja.

Esta con su espada detiene el posible tajo y le dice – Tu ira nublara tu visión, algo que no puedes permitir contra ningún enemigo – y ella con su mano derecha logra hacer a un lado el brazo de Ichigo, dejando el estoque de la mujer a centímetros del pecho de Ichigo.

En la mente de Ichigo se escuchó la voz del hollow "Claro que en esos casos me lo puedes dejar todo a mí, rey"

Ichigo hizo una mueca, el usaría su poder hollow una vez este seguro que será capaz de controlarlo, en estos momentos no puede arriesgarse a eso.

Suspirando el hibrido pregunta – ¿Pero cómo hare eso?, ella mato a casi todo el escuadrón 11, pusieron en peligro a la sociedad de almas, ¿cómo puedo no sentirme enojado? –

Ante esto la mujer con plumas de cuervo le responde – No es no estar enojado, es no dejar que ese enojo te domine, tu sabes bien cómo será la batalla, aquí no basta con tener más reiatsu, si se pierde el pensamiento estratégico no habrá oportunidad de ganar –

– El anterior imperator murió por eso – Al escuchar eso Ichigo la miro fijamente – En su venganza contra los Maledicti se dejó llevar por la rabia y aunque logro matar a Krash Kethc este dejo una apertura para que durante su muerte el anterior líder de los Maledicti le cortara la garganta –

– Galen no se ve tan afectado por la ira, pero si por la tristeza y preocupación por sus hombres, si tu mueres en el combate afectaras a muchas más personas que tú mismo, tu familia y amigos –

Tras escuchar eso solo pensó, pensó durante un buen par de minutos en donde su maestra y el solo quedaron en un silencio de apreciación.

–… Tienes razón – El admitió – Sigamos entrenando y enséñame –

La mujer sonrió y se colocó en posición.

– Aunque una pregunta – Ichigo levanto una mano – ¿El padre de Galen murió de esa forma? – Ichigo le pregunto

La mujer rio – No, ¿Sabes que son los príncipes electores? –

El peli naranja negó con la cabeza.

– Son políticos y militares elegidos por el pueblo de las diferentes regiones que controla el imperio, y uno de ellos puede ser elegido para dirigir a toda Angelica, ese es el emperador, imperator, rex, rey, dux, como se refieren a él depende de en qué región hayas nacido, en esta región se suele utilizar emperador, yo soy de _Luzia_ y en ese lugar le solemos decir imperator –

– Ya veo – y después de eso se puso en guardia al ver que la vieja se le abalanzo.

_**Desembarco Maledicti**_

En las costas al oeste de la sociedad de almas mayormente no pasaba nada, era un lugar sin mucha importancia, las aguas no tenían muchos peces, la zona era pantanosa y enlodada, el terreno irregular, aunque había bastantes árboles.

Pero este día fue diferente, pues si hubiera alguien que viera el mar podría ver una enorme cantidad de barcos de gran tamaño, de estos salía humo negro y las "personas" se preparaban para el desembarco.

A pocos metros de la playa ellos anclaron sus anclas, se colocaron de manera que el costado del barco viera a la playa y empezaron a colocar tablones por el cual los _Maledicti _bajaron.

Primeramente enviaron a caballo unos 6 exploradores para recolectar información de los alrededores, al ver que más allá de la playa era una zona pantanosa se bajaron del caballo y continuaron explorando a pie.

Los demás empezaron a bajar todo lo necesario, en poco tiempo empezaron a talar árboles para construir un pequeño puesto de avanzada, algunos prendieron fogatas para empezar a cocinar, algunos incluso empezaron a practicar un poco.

El plan era bastante simple, crear un puesto de avanzada aquí para esperar a Rhayla, también crear una pequeña torre de vigilancia más adelante, donde los exploradores reportaron que se acababa el fango que estropeara las formaciones y maniobras. Ya que en caso de llegar aquí primero los espíritus de oriente los Maledicti pudieran maniobrar.

Para cuando el sol terminaba de acariciar esta parte del mundo con su calidez y dejaba espacio a apreciar las estrellas, los maledicti terminaron de hacer un vallado, además de unas pocas estacas, se asignaron unos vigilantes que cambiaban por turnos para avisar por ocurría algo raro mientras dormían y así fue el primer día.

…

El segundo día se hicieron más cosas, los exploradores fueron equipados con una capa de camuflaje para que avanzaran más lejos sin riesgo a ser detectados, también se les dio un pequeño espantapájaros que podrían en una carretera si encuentran una, es una señal que ellos suelen para indicar a sus aliados que hay una base cerca.

También se enviaron recolectores a buscar donde conseguir alimentos, se siguió con la recolección de madera y algunos incluso y tuvieron tiempo de entrenar.

Antes de la noche llegaron los exploradores, 4 encontraron caminos y pusieron los espantapájaros, uno encontró un ciudad a un par de kilómetros de su posición y otro un arbusto con bayas.

Los recolectores encontraron un lugar donde había árboles frutales y ciervos, así que fue un buen día.

Con la madera aumentaron de tamaño y grosor la valla, así como también hicieron un almacén pequeño para evitar que se humedezcan los contenedores de pólvora.

…

_Tercer día._

Durante toda la mañana no pasó nada relevante, de hecho el capitán al mando _Kurt_, estuvo tentado a comunicarse por radio con la líder, pero decidió esperar un día más, ya que la sociedad de almas tenía equipos de comunicación y no quería que se enterasen de su presencia.

Pero, haha, pero, por suerte para ellos no tuvieron que esperar más, puesto que en la tarde uno de los exploradores regreso muy emocionado gritando – La líder Rhayla ya llego –

Y detrás de él venía el ejército de levas que la líder había reunido, junto con sus veteranos, los maledicti se alegraron con su regreso y festejaron durante unas 3 horas –

Claro que después de los festejos se empezó a trazar el plan, pues la sociedad de almas la busca y el lugar donde los Maledicti vencerán ya ha sido escogido.

Así que después de eso se dirigieron a la ciudad cercana, la saquearon aunque tampoco haciendo una gran masacre sino más bien secuestros y se llevaron lo necesario. Dejaron una pequeña guarnición cerca de su punto de escape si todo sale mal.

_**Con Angelica.**_

Hubo diferencias comparadas con el desembarco de los maledicti, Galen podía contactar libremente con Soi fon, ella les dio una ubicación de desembarco donde no tardarían muchos días en llegar al ejército de la sociedad de almas.

De acuerdo a Soi fon, la sociedad de almas reunió un ejército menor al que ellos tenían, esto porque la onceava división termino casi destruida, y no podían darse el lujo de descuidar el seireitei.

Las divisiones llevaron más o menos la mitad de sus efectivos, estas divisiones eran:

La segunda.

La quinta.

La treceava

La sexta

La decima

Las otras 7 (Por que la 11 no está en posición de ayudar), están al mando de la protección del Seireitei y otras ciudades importantes, pues debido a la gran cantidad de saqueos que los Maledicti hicieron no querían que más ciudades se vieran afectadas.

La capitana de las fuerzas de castigo les dio las coordenadas de un lugar de desembarco en donde no llamarían la atención, además de que podrían reunirse con ellos rápidamente.

El lugar era bastante llano, no había árboles, aunque si flores blancas y amarillas, además de muchos animales

Los barcos se quedarían aquí en caso de que necesitaran retirarse, por medio de lanchas el ejército reunido por Angelica se dirigió al llano, tardaron algo pues era un ejército de 4,680 hombres.

De acuerdo a Soi fon el de la sociedad de almas es de 2,957.

La mejor situación es que los Maledicti se estén retirando para volver con un ejército más grande, pero también está la posibilidad de que no.

Ahora mismo su ejército se está formando para la marcha y Galen está esperando a cierto de chico de cabello anaranjado, aunque parte de su preocupación es que él dijo que traerá ayuda.

Galen ya tenía puesta su brillante armadura, la diferencia con las otras veces es que lleva un collar con una serpiente envuelta en una cruz, ese mismo símbolo estaba tallado en la parte trasera de su armadura, así como los portaestandartes en sus banderas tenían los símbolos de su respectiva región.

Cuando de pronto de la cubierta del barco se ve algo de color naranja, el hombre cabello negro sabe que ya llego.

Ichigo, con sus vestimentas de color negro se presenta ante Galen y dice – Espero no haber llegado tarde – y le ofrece la mano a Galen.

Con una sonrisa el imperator de le responde – No te preocupes, pero necesito que te pongas también la armadura, por lo que nos dijo Soi fon, ellos están utilizando sellos para quitar el reiatsu – Antes de que pueda decir algo más, el hombre de piel moka ve a varias personas.

Un joven bastante grande, es moreno tanto de piel como de pelo, su pelo cubre sus ojos, trae camisa sin mangas blancas, un collar con una cruz y jeans.

Otro muchacho, pero este no era tan corpulento, sus vestimentas de color Blanco hueso y zafiro le recordaban a un médico.

Y por último una chica con el mismo color de pelo que Ichigo, ¿Tal vez su hermana?, también fue bastante bendecida en el pecho, su camisa era de color dorado con detalles blancos, sus pantalones eran del color la nieve, así como tener un adorno en su cabello.

Con un gran suspiro Galen pregunto a Ichigo – ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Por qué los trajiste? –

– Los traje por qué sé que pueden ayudar – El hibrido hablo con confianza – El grandote lo conocemos como Chad – Y de pronto Chad muestra la transformación de su brazo a algo parecido a un escudo.

– El de los lentes Uryu – El Quincy muestras su arco de reiatsu.

– Ella es Orihime, una amigo con la habilidad de sanar – Y Orihime, pues solo saluda.

Alzando su ceja el peli negro pregunta – ¿Su nivel de kido sanador es bueno? –

Al oír eso Orihime responde – En realidad no es kido – Ella alzo sus manos a su cabeza y de aquel vistoso accesorio salieron unos pequeños seres – Estas son mis hadas, ellas me permiten curar a la gente, así como hacer escudos –

– Ninguno de ustedes son Shinigamis, ¿O me equivoco? –

Todos ellos negaron y Uryu agrego – Ha, si todo lo que has visto son Shinigamis te sorprenderán los Quincys –

El emperador murmuro – No los conocen ni en su casa – y después de rascarse la cabeza les dijo – Miren, si de verdad creen que pueden ayudar contra los Maledicti, empiecen por ponerse protección –

– ¿Por qué la necesitaremos? – Pregunto Uryu

– No culpo a Ichigo por no saberlo, pero ellos manejan la _Alquimie_, un arte creado en nuestro mundo, el humano –

– Pero la verdad es que no sirve de mucho en el mundo humano, por lo menos su parte fantástica, aquí por otro lado sí que funciona y una de sus posibilidades es anular el reiatsu, no nos podemos arriesgar a quedar expuestos. –

Tras unos minutos más de charla Galen logro convencerlos, ahora Chad tenía un pechero de acero, un casco, brazalete izquierdo, así como protección en las piernas sumado a una cota de malla.

Uryu solo tenía protecciones de cota de malla, solo que estas las tenía debajo de su elegante traje.

Orihime había recibido lo mismo que Uryu, pero también se le otorgaron un kit médico, así como bandas en el brazo y en la cabeza con una cruz verde menta para indicar que era un médico.

Ichigo recibió un equipamiento algo diferente, una armadura de escamas de acero reforzado, esta era una sola pieza que empezaba desde el cuello hasta poco después de un las rodillas, aunque después del cinturón de cuero parecía una falda de acero, sus piernas solo tenían las protecciones comunes.

(Para una visión más clara busque "armadura de escamas bizantina")

Después de esto cada uno fue asignado a una cohorte diferente, Orihime con los médicos en el medio, Uryu con las ballestas en el ala izquierda, Chad se fue junto con Ichigo que se reunió con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, al parecer estos también recibieron la armadura de escamas, ellos irían en vanguardia.

Y así comenzó la marcha de Angelica, la sociedad de almas se dirigía al último lugar de saqueo de los Maledicti, estos preparaban el terreno para obtener una ventaja con la cual aplastarían a los Shinigamis, el ejército de Angelica busca reunirse rápidamente a los Shinigamis para prestar su ayuda.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued._

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, no se preocupen que los siguientes 2 tendrán la suficiente acción para compensar la falta en este.

El siguiente tardara algo más, pues quiero pensar bien cómo será la batalla, además creo que hay una batalla histórica de la que me puedo inspirar.

Sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	24. ¿Omega?

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí les traigo el primero de los tres o cuatro capítulos finales de esta serie._

_Si esta serie ya ésta cercana a su final ya que nunca pensé en hacer que esta fuese una historia larga, pero tengo una idea de una "Secuela", pero de eso hablare en el capítulo final._

_Por el momento, sigamos con el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

_**Omega**_

_** Batalla de los campos perdidos**_

_**El primer choque**_

_Con Soi fon_

Hemos caminado durante una semana, seguimos el paso de fuego y sangre que Rhayla ha dejado.

Era fácil seguir el camino por lo anterior mencionado.

Ella se fue hacia el oeste, esto se sabe por qué los últimos pueblos que ella ha saqueado están en esa dirección, he enviado a mis hombres a que hagan reconocimiento en los lugares cercamos a los pueblos.

La mayoría no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, más que unos espantapájaros robados por los caminos, sin embargo, unos cuantos reportaron señales de antiguos posibles campamentos.

Cierta cantidad de ceniza en el césped junto con madera, ciertos pedazos de tela en el paso de zonas boscosas y una cantimplora de metal en un rio, esta cantimplora tiene palabras en lo que se teoriza húngaro.

Debido a que estamos cerca de encontrarnos con la líder de los maledicti hemos empezado a hacer marchas forzadas y también a ser mucho más cuidadosos con nuestros pasos.

Si los encontramos desprevenidos podemos ganar sin muchas dificultades.

_**Con **_**Rhayla**

Miro las fosas donde habitan los cuerpos de las personas que hemos asesinado para preparar el campo, es una fosa profunda y aun así casi se llena.

Mis hombres muestran respeto hacia sus cadáveres, haciendo un pequeño ritual donde alrededor de la fosa arde fuego blanco, después empiezan a tapar el foso.

Volteo hacia delante y veo como varias fogatas están encendidas, en estos momentos los guiaremos hacia una trampa.

Una parte de los soldados están en el campamento, disfrutando de estos momentos antes de la batalla, aunque todos llevan sus armas consigo.

La otra parte ya disfrutaron del momento de tranquilidad y se encuentras en una colina en la retaguardia, donde a no ser que los shinigamis lleguen por esos lugares no deberían verlos.

Mirando los alrededores del campo se pude comprobar que los rastros de sangre han desaparecido, así que no deberían saber que una vez dentro no podrán usar su reiatsu.

Rhayla solo respira profundo y se quita su casco rojo, esperando la batalla.

_**2 Horas después**_

_**Carga de shinigamis.**_

Debido a que se empezó a ver humo negro tocando las nubes se envió a los asesinos de Soi fon para inspeccionar, al volver indicaron que ahí estaba el campamento de los maledicti.

Tras unos minutos de debate se decidió que se procedería de la siguiente manera.

Marcharían hasta estar a no mucha distancia del campamento y enviarían asesinos del escuadrón 2 a matar a los centinelas.

Después de eso la treceava y decima división entrarían para asaltar y matar a los maledictis.

Si se encuentra resistencia se enviaran a la 5° y 6° para apoyar.

La 2° división vigilara los alrededores para capturar o matar a todos los que escapen.

Y así empezó.

Sin complicaciones los asesinos de la segunda división mataron a los centinelas sin ser vistos ni provocar ruido, después de eso se dio la señal a las divisiones 13° y 10° de avanzar.

Mientras los espíritus del oeste hablaban, practicaban, jugaban, y la líder se encontraba con ellos en el centro, los shinigamis en sus túnicas negras se abalanzaron.

Varios maledicti murieron en ese ataque sorpresa, por un momento parecía que el pánico se va a esparcir por todo el campamento, pero la mujer de pelo noche y nieve rápidamente corta la cabeza a uno de los shinigamis con su espada.

Y a eso varios maledicti mas sacan sus armas y combaten contra los shinigamis, al principio los maledictis pelean de manera bastante incomoda teniendo varias bajas pero de las tiendas salen varios más y en algunos lugares rodean a los shinigamis siendo estos masacrados sin poder hacer mucho.

Sin embargo de pronto varias olas de Reiatsu mandan volando a varios maledicti, pues Toshiro, Rukia y Jushiro habían liberado sus zanpakutos.

Toshiro tenía sus hermosas alas de hielo con las que se elevó hacia el cielo y viendo a la mujer con armadura carmesí se abalanzo hacia ella.

La hoja de Rukia se volvió de un hermoso blanco nieve, poniendo está a la altura de su rostro pronuncio un conjuro _Tsugi no mai, haruken_

Y con eso dio en tajo hacia delante del cual salieron miles de cuchillas de hielo que masacraron a los maledicti.

Y Jushiro tenía dos espadas que brillaban relucientes que estaban unidas por un hilo rojo pálido, todo maledicti que batallo con el término muerto.

Al ver esto Rhayla da un aplauso y pone sus dos manos en el piso.

Y justo antes de que Toshiro clavara su espada en el torso de la mujer, el cae de rodillas y en el suelo el empieza a expulsar su reiatsu hacia el aire y sus alas de hielo empiezan a agrietarse y romperse.

No, no solo el, todos los shinigamis caen de rodillas y empiezan a expulsar su energía y olas de energía de diversos colores salen hacia el cielo.

Los shinigamis, recordando que eso mismo pasó en el lugar de muerte de Kenpachi envían a la división quinta y sexta.

Mientras tanto en el campamento los shinigamis se encuentran en una mala posición, habiendo perdido el reiatsu Toshiro se encuentra batallando contra Rhayla, él no duda de su habilidad, pero es innegable que su oponente teniendo armadura está en una desventaja, además sus alas de hielo siguen cayendo a pedazos, siente que le falta aire, se siento bastante cansado.

"Esto debe ser lo que ella hizo para matar a Kenpachi" Toshiro pensó mientras bloqueaba un espadazo.

Mientras las espadas de Rhayla y Toshiro danzan, Rukia se ha tenido que retirar para ayudar a su capitán, el cual recibió un tajo en el pecho después de perder su reiatsu. Ella aun tenía su espada de color nieve y el capitán sus espadas gemelas, pero ambos podían sentir que la energía en ellas se desvanecía.

Jushiro se giró hacia atrás para defenderse, pero en ese momento sus espadas gemelas se desvanecieron y volvieron a su forma normal.

Afortunadamente para el logro bloquear el ataque, la espada de Rukia también ha perdido su color nieve, aun así ellos espalda con espalda siguen resistiendo.

No se puede decir lo mismo de los shinigamis normales.

Habiendo perdido su reiatsu quedaron de rodillas y los Maledicti empezaron a empujar rápidamente, a pesar de que se recuperaron rápido varios murieron en el proceso y además en algunos lugares los empezaron a rodear, además sin el reiatsu no podían atravesar las armaduras maledictis.

A diferencia de la batalla en la ciudad, lo único que impedía el paso en este campamento era unas pocas tiendas que no estorbaban las maniobras.

Las divisiones estaban empezando a ser superadas y los cuerpos de varios de sus hombres alfombraban el piso.

De pronto, en el cielo se podían ver varios puntos de color rojo y estos cada vez se fueron acercando hasta que se estrellaron con los maledicti. La quinta división logro posicionarse y ahora estaba lloviendo kido contra su enemigo.

Pero en vez de volar en pedazos a los no muertos, solo algunos se vieron afectados, en particular aquellos que lo recibieron de lleno y además en vez de explotar y ocasionar humo, más bien se evaporaba al tocar algo.

El capitán rubio al ver eso decidió probar algo, coloco sus dos manos al frente y pronuncio – Sanzai suru, kemono no hone ¡ sento kosho, kotetsu no sharin. Ugokeba kaze, tomabera sora. Yari utsu neiro ka kyojo ni michiru – *1

Y de sus manos salió un rayo dorado que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los maledicti, pero después de cierta distancia se desvanecía la energía y al impactar, en vez de rostizarlos solo los entorpeció por un momento.

Shinji y todas sus tropas notaron eso.

Shinji le hablo a sus tropas – Escuchen, al parecer eso mismo que les quito el reiatsu a nuestros compañeros, también hace más débil nuestro kido, hagan el conjuro más fuerte que sepan –

Sin embargo, lo que realmente sería un problema para los maledicti sería la sexta división.

Del flanco y de la retaguardia los hombres de Byakuya cargaron contra los maledicti, envolviéndolos y logrando que la balanza se equilibrara.

El propio Byakuya acompañado con algunos de sus hombres fue a ver como estaba su hermana, al ver que ella y su capitán estaban siendo superados rápidamente fue a ayudar.

Llegando al lado de su hermana, el espíritu de pelo negro enterró la punta de su _katan_a en el cuello de uno de los maledicti, que era uno de los pocos lugares en los que no tenía armadura y lo mato rápidamente por la cantidad de sangre que fluyo fuera de su cuerpo.

El líder Kuchiki miro a la oji-morada, está ya tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo, pero ninguno grave. Él le pregunta – ¿Estas bien? –

Rukia dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo – Si, hermano – Pero su rostro se tornó en preocupación y apuntando con su dedo hacia adelante dice – Pero debes ayudar al capitán Toshiro, ahora mismo está peleando contra una mujer de armadura roja y él ésta debilitado –

El espíritu asiente, da la orden a sus hombres a que ayuden a Rukia y Jushiro, sobre todo a este último por su herida y se va rápidamente a ayudar a su compañero.

"Desde luego está en problemas, si ella logro matar a Kenpachi no tardara en matar a Hitsugaya también"

Byakuya al llegar al lugar donde Rukia le indicaba vio como una mujer en armadura carmesí, la cara con cortes sangrantes y pelo bicolor pateo a Hitsugaya en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo.

Hitsugaya ya había perdido sus alas de hielo, tenía varios cortes y jadeaba pesadamente.

Rhayla saca una pistola y antes de que dispare contra el albino oye unos pasos, al voltearse ve al shinigami cargando contra y esta rápidamente dispara.

El líder Kuchiki al sentir el ardor del disparo en su hombro desvió su trayectoria, al hacerlo le da el espacio suficiente a Rhayla para reaccionar y rodar hacia la izquierda.

–… ¿Capitán Kuchiki? – El albino pregunta mientras se levanta.

Jadeando pesadamente responde –…Si – y voltea a ver a la mujer.

La mujer con canas sonríe.

**_To_**

**_Be_**

**_Continued_**

* * *

*1 Por eso deje de escribir lo que dicen los personajes en japonés en mi historia, es más inmersivo, pero cuesta mucho escribirlo.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, y no se preocupen que el siguiente no tardara y tendrá más acción.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	25. ¿¿Omega?

_Hola de nuevo, esta es la segunda parte de la batalla, por lo que veo es probable que tenga una parte más que será la siguiente._

_Para esta parte tengo bastantes cosas planeadas y que quiero escribir, así que vamos de una._

_Apenas se tramitar mi credencial de la escuela, obviamente no conozco como podría comprar Bleach, así que no me pertenece._

* * *

_**La batalla de los campos olvidados 2**_

_**¡Todo o nada shinigamis!**_

_** Alas que silban**_

En unos campos antes verdes y calmados ahora se enfrentan dos ejércitos que nunca antes se han visto ni oído. El pasto verde se cubre con rojo o con cuerpos envueltos en negro o acero, aunque el negro es el que más se hace notar.

A pesar de que en estos momentos los shinigamis superan en números a los Maledictis, también están muy cansados y sus armas no son capaces de atravesar las ensuciadas armaduras de sus contrarios.

El combate entre Rhayla y Byakuya es encarnizado, afortunadamente Toshiro se ha podido retirar de ese combate pues él sabe que en su estado actual de nada podría ayudar al líder del clan Kuchiki.

Desafortunadamente el espíritu de pelo negro no está en una buena posición contra la líder de los maledicti, la bala clavada en su costado le está ocasionando mucha molestia, además de perder mucha sangre lo cual tiñe su uniforme blanco de carmesí.

Yamamoto, el comandante de los shinigamis sabe muy bien la situación y decide hacer un último empuje. En este llama a Soi fon y sus hombres a atacar.

Y así lo hacen.

De los alrededores salen un montón de figuras humanas vestidas de negro azabache rodearon y atacaron a los maledicti, el ataque los tomo tan de sorpresa que básicamente perdieron todo orden.

Los asesinos clavaron sus armas en aquellos lugares donde la armadura no cubría su cuerpo, el cuello, axila, oídos e incluso en los ojos.

Por si fuera poco también en ese momento entro el comandante, el cual se había quitado las prendas de la parte superior mostrando todas sus cicatrices y músculos, varios maledicti se lanzaron contra él y tras un intercambio increíble de tajos y estocadas quedo en claro quien tenía más experiencia.

Renji, se reunió junto Rukia y la ayudo a proteger a su capitán de todos los que intentaron acercarse a él, desde luego incluso sin su _bankai_ el pelirrojo era alguien a tener en cuenta

Además en medio del combate de Rhayla y Byakuya interrumpió la asesina de pelo cobalto, con su cuchilla ella dio un tajo hacia el cuello de la no muerta, pero esta gracias a la sombra que Soi fon proyectaba logro deslizarse a la derecha. Si bien no tenía el cuello cortado sí que su oreja se cubrió del líquido carmesí de su cuerpo.

Rhayla desenfundo su pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia donde estaba Soi fon, y la pequeña capitana empezó a esquivarlos, al mismo tiempo esta le grito a Byakuya que se retirara.

En estos momentos parece que la batalla fue de los Shinigamis, el enemigo estaba en desorden, la líder cansada y luchaba contra alguien totalmente freso, aquellos que se lanzaron contra el comandante morían partidos a la mitad.

Alguien de los maledicti grito – ¡NIE MA SZANS! – Y ese mismo empezó a correr.

…Varios le siguieron.

Los shinigamis sonrieron, la mujer de pelo negro y canas tenía una mueca de disgusto, Yamamoto suspiraba aliviado. ¡PUM!

PUM PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM

PUM PUM PUM

Explosiones acompañadas de ardiente fuego empezaron a despedazar a los shinigamis, uno sonido ensordecedor tras otro y se oían gritos de dolor, los maledicti que corrían voltearon a ver qué pasaba, los shinigamis que también comenzaban a correr fijaron sus vista hacia el cielo y después a la parte más alta del campo.

Los que veían no eran más que decenas de cañones brillantes, en cuanto una disparaba era inmediatamente recargado, así prácticamente no había momento en que dejaran de disparar.

También notaron que algunos cañones estaban apuntando a otro lugar y esa posición era la del 5° escuadrón.

A si, esa parte no la he contado.

Al mismo tiempo que los shinigamis hicieron su ultimo empuje, varios escuadrones se enviaron contra las posiciones del escuadrón quinto, más que intentar asesinar a esa división se buscaba distraerla para que no pudiera responder contra la artillería Maledicti.

Desde luego no hay que quitarles merito a los espíritus del oeste, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que batallaron contra los mejores usuarios de Kido de la sociedad de almas.

Primero estos al acercarse relativamente cerca dispararon sus armas, fusiles y pistolas, el ruido conmociono a la quinta división y luego las maledicti cargaron.

Debido a la nula armadura de los shinigamis estos sufrieron de lleno el ser apuñalado por espadas y lanzas. Sin embargo después de recuperarse de la conmoción estos con sus canticos paralizaron a los espíritus del oeste con cadenas que tenían un resplandor fantasmal, otro con lo que parecían tablas de luz dorada.

Después castigaron a los asaltantes con hechizos destructivos de todo tipo, electricidad, fuego, hielo o simplemente explosiones que mataron a decenas de maledicti.

Aun así su sacrificio permitió que la artillería se posicionara sin problemas, causando los desastres ya mencionados en ambos lados del campo de batalla.

El capitán Shinji fui herido por varias de estas esquirlas de acero, de no ser por Momo, que alrededor de ellos convoco un escudo de energía amarillenta, seguramente se hubiera desangrado hasta la muerte.

Sin embargo, en el principal campo de batallo lo peor para los shinigamis y, mejor para los maledictis estaba pasando.

Los cañones dejaron de disparar, el humo y polvo se disipaban del campo y aquellos que sobrevivieron al bombardeo vieron algo increíble.

Bajando desde las colinas, cientos de caballos de colores blancos, marrones, negros y grises tenían en sus lomos jinetes vestidos de rojo y blanco, además de una armadura ligera que resplandecía como la plata.

Pero lo más impresionante era que tenían alas atadas a sus espaldas, alas con plumas de blanco puro, que a tan altas velocidades generaban un silbido que se oía por todo el campo.

Al acercarse también se logró apreciar que sus lanzas eran enormes, de unos 8 metros de largo, eran de un color carmesí y en su punta colgaba una pequeña bandera, la cual tenía en su centro un corazón envuelto en llamas anaranjadas.

Al ver eso los shinigamis corrieron rápidamente, algunos lograrían evitar la carga de esta caballería, otros… No correrían con esa suerte.

Al momento del choque, varios shinigamis salieron volando varios metros de distancia, además de que estos tenían la punta de lanza clavada en ellos. Pues el diseño de esta lanza, combinada a la gran velocidad hacia que su punta se rompiera al enterrarse en el cuerpo de alguien después de esa carga.

Y no mejoro después de esa carga, pues estos _Húsares alados_ desenfundaron de sus cinturones de piel de guepardo unas pistolas de final del siglo y dispararon contra los shinigamis, causando aún más muertes antes de entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los húsares desenfundaron sus brillantes espadas y comenzaron a tajar a todos los shinigamis que se encontraron, pues el caos que generaron era tal que los shinigamis aún no podían responder adecuadamente.

Por si fuera poco, un grupo de estos Húsares fueron a intervenir el combate de Rhayla con Soi fon, lo cierto es que Soi fon tenía la posibilidad de matar a Rhayla.

La Maledicti ya estaba agotada por sus combates anteriores, también tenía heridas por esto, Soi fon no.

Intervinieron a tiempo. La capitana de la 2° división había logrado tumbar en el suelo al no muerto, la punta de Zusumebachi estaba a centímetros de su cuello, Rhayla con sus fuerzas restantes agarro el filo e intentaba alejar a la mujer de ojos grises.

Soi fon escucho el ruido del galope de varios caballos, al ver que estos se acercaban hacia ella decidió retirarse y con eso dio un pisotón en el abdomen de la otra mujer y se fue. Lo mejor que podían hacer en estos momentos es retirarse, de nada serviría matar a su líder si ellos también terminaban muertos.

Primero Soi fon busco a Byakuya por su reiatsu, afortunadamente estaba en una parte donde la caballería no había llegado con mucha fuerza, junto a él estaban su hermana, Toshiro y Jushiro.

**Mientras tanto.**

Los húsares han subido a la mujer canosa a uno de sus caballos.

– ¿Por qué… tardaron tanto? – La mujer pregunta entre jadeos.

El hombre que controlaba el caballo en el que estaba respondió – Decidimos escoltar a la artillería y a nuestros compañeros, en cuento se nos informó del rodeo que sufrieron nos formamos lo más rápido que pudimos –

–… No es una buena excusa, aun así estamos logrando acabar con shinigamis –

No era una mentira, los cuerpos de los shinigamis alfombraron el campo y además muchos intentaban correr del campo de batalla, pero la caballería los interceptaba en su huida.

**Mientras tanto.**

– ¿Dónde está el comandante? – Soi fon pregunto preocupada.

Ella se había reunido con los demás capitanes, estos estaban cansados y tenían muchas heridas, solo un poco mejor estaban sus tenientes, Rukia y Renji.

Renji apunto hacia el norte, y allí vieron como el espíritu anciano junto a varios de sus hombres eran sumamente rodeados, además el comandante había recibido 2 disparos en su hombro.

Al ver eso, todos ellos fueron a intentar ayudarlo, pero al acercarse un poco fueron interceptados por varios caballos. Las espadas empezaron a danzar entre sí, Soi fon que no estaba muy cansada, sin problemas derribo al jinete de su caballo y en el suelo le enterró a Zusumebachi.

Rukia logro una estocada en el cuello de su contrincante, Renji recibió un corte en su pecho, pero el logro un tajo en el cuello del jinete.

Toshiro, Jushiro y el líder Kuchiki fueron ayudados por los demás, pues estos eran los más exhaustos y también los más dañados.

Jadeando Renji hablo con pesar – No lograremos salvar al comandante –

En otras circunstancia Byakuya le hubiera dado un zape por decir eso, pero… Realmente no se ve una oportunidad de salvarlo.

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto viendo como la batalla ya estaba decidida grito una orden con todo el aliento que tenía – ¡RETIRENSE Y REAGRUPENSE, DE NADA SERVIRA SU MUERTE EN ESTE LUGAR! –

Escuchar eso fue suficiente para que todos los shinigamis se empezaran a retirar, incluso los capitanes que con gran pesar sabían que tenía razón.

Y de pronto, más caballería llego al campo, los espíritus nativos estaban viendo su final.

– No temáis – Alguien hablo en un Japonés muy tosco y apenas entendible – Hemos venido a ayudarlos contra nuestro viejo enemigo –

La caballería que llego era diferente, pues en estos van montados jinetes con fusiles, estos jinetes visten diferente pues están cubiertos por lo que parece una gabardina negra y uno de ellos porta una bandera de un color azul océano y lleva el esqueleto de una serpiente en su centro.

Detrás de estos venían caballería totalmente blindada, el caballo y el jinete tapados por placas metálicas resplandecientes y en el escudo del caballero y en la tela del caballo estaba impreso el esqueleto de una serpiente.

Y más atrás, filas enteras de hombres armados y en una de ellas estaba un chico con cabello anaranjado.

_To_

_Be_

_Continued_

* * *

Es probable que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más en salir, ya que realmente necesito tiempo para perfeccionarlo.

Sin más espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	26. Me presento, soy el emperador

_Hola, pues aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia._

_La verdad me sorprende el estar escribiendo esto, siempre tuve planeado que esta historia fuera corta y que realmente no tardaría mucho en acabarla._

_Aun así se siente extraño acabar algo, después de todo llevo un buen par de meses escribiendo esto._

_Por si acaso, ya que no tengo muy bien entendido ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo en todos los capítulos?_

_Bleach no me pertenece._

**Final de la batalla de los campos olvidados**

**Refuerzos de otro mundo**

**¿Ichigo?**

* * *

_Con el ejército de Angelica._

El ejército del emperador estaba marchando por un camino hecho de piedra, de acuerdo a Ichigo que fue enviado a preguntar por el ejército de la sociedad de almas, se están dirigiendo a darles el encuentro.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar el sonido de algo más que sus pasos, algo parecido a explosiones.

Unos pocos minutos después estos se detuvieron y aparecieron los 2 exploradores que envío para que informaran de algo que pasara más allá de la marcha.

– Monsieur, nous trouvons notre ennemi, en ce momento, il se bat avec notre allié –

Preocupado, Galen pregunto qué estaba pasando exactamente.

A eso le informaron que entre lo que llegaron a ver fueron a los maledicti con artillería y por lo que se escuchaba una pelea.

– CABALLERIA DE PROYECTIL – Con todo el aire en sus pulmones el emperador grito – Ustedes vayan a hostigar y denle el mensaje a la sociedad de almas que hemos venido a ayudar –

– CABALLERIA DE CHOQUE – El pelinegro tosía después de gritar – *Cof* *cof* Me voy a quedar sin voz, Ustedes acompañen a los proyectiles, su principal misión es llegar hasta la artillería y destruirla o por le menos acabar con aquellos que la manejen –

La caballería siguió sus órdenes y avanzaron rápidamente.

– Piqueros, formen al frente, harán un muro impenetrable –

– Alabardas, a los flancos que nadie nos rodee, que dos líneas de 80 hombres protejan la artillería –

– Iniciados, ustedes formaran una línea detrás de ellos, serán los primeros en combatir una vez abramos un brecha –

– Proyectil, formen en cuadros detrás de los iniciados, acaben primero con la caballería que se acerque, luego con otras unidades de proyectil, después con la infantería pesada, y finalmente con el resto de infantería –

– Artillería, posicionados donde tengan ángulo de tiro a la artillería enemiga –

– Lansquenetes, detrás del proyectil, en caso de que las alabardas fallen ustedes protejan a los proyectiles, y muévanse rápido en caso de necesitarlos en el frente –

Empezaron a hacerlo, quienes primero se formaron fueron picas y alabardas, abarcando una línea bastante larga, luego los iniciados, su visión estaba obstruida por las picas y alabardas.

En uno de estos manípulos se encontraba Ichigo junto con su amigo Chad y también Arthur, este último se veía ansioso.

– Arthur… – El peli naranja le hablo – Te sientes bien –

El español lo mira y responde – Me siento preocupado, no esperaba que mi primera batalla fuera aquí –

– Yo tampoco, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que venceremos – El hibrido sonrió con confianza al pelirrojo.

Este lo miro con más confianza y dijo – Eso espero – Luego miro a Chad – _¿Y qué hay de ti?_ – eso no lo dijo en japonés.

Chad lo vio un poco sorprendido _– Bueno, no esperaba encontrar a alguien más que habla español_ –

Después de eso empezaron a conversar, Ichigo no entendió nada pero viendo que Chad estaba feliz se quedó tranquilo.

– Chad – El mexicano voltea a Ichigo – Creo que tendrás que enseñarme a hablar español –

**Tiempo después, en la llegada de la caballería.**

La capitana de pelo cobalto vio como la caballería de Angelica esquivaba a los shinigamis y comenzaba a disparar sus rifles contra los Húsares, si algo sabia ella es que ninguna armadura podía resistir el metal impulsado por la pólvora.

El sonido de los rifles era ensordecedor, esto juntado a la ráfaga de fuego que expulsaban después de apretar el gatillo lo convertía en un arma capaz de infundir el miedo y la sorpresa a los que no lo esperan.

Muchos jinetes y soldados a pie de los no muertos, volvieron a morir después de recibir las ráfagas de acero de Angelica, varios hombres y caballos corrieron al sentir sus oídos zumbar.

La capitana al ver esto grito con toda la fuerza que le permitía su garganta – SHINIGAMIS, AUN TENEMOS UNA POSIBILIDAD DE GANAR. NO CORRAN AUN PUES ESTOS MISTERIOSOS GUERREROS HAN VENIDO EN NUESTRA AYUDA –

Y con ese grito la capitana corrió junto a los jinetes de Angelica, sus hombres, leales hasta le muerte acataron sus órdenes y fueron rápidamente a su lado.

Sin embargo el resto de los shinigamis no sabían que hacer, y muchos de ellos simplemente aprovecharon esa oportunidad para huir sin peligro a ser perseguidos.

Byakuya, si bien dudaba mucho de estos "salvadores" que acababan de llegar, desde luego parecían ignorar a los shinigamis y solo combatían contra el enemigo y al ver que Soi fon los apoyaba y estos parecían aceptar, el líder de los Kuchiki decidió que no tendrían otra oportunidad.

– MIS HOMBRES, A AQUELLOS QUE AUN TENGAN LAS FUERZA, DEBEMOS PELEAR AHORA QUE SE NOS ABRE ESTA OPURTUNIDAD –

Y el resto de los capitanes hicieron lo mismo.

Solo algunos shinigamis hicieron caso, pues la mayoría ya estaba despavorida y/o habían corrido demasiado lejos.

Varios húsares se habían agrupado y ahora mismo hacían una carga hacia sus conocidos enemigos.

.

Desde arriba, en el lugar más elevado donde estaba la artillería, Rhayla veía la llegada de este inesperado evento.

– ¿Comandante? – Uno de sus guardias le pregunta – ¿Qué hacemos? –

Esta responde – Empiecen el bombardeo en donde los jinetes de Angelica no estén cerca de los nuestros, si esto es todo lo que enviaron no tendremos problemas en acabarlos –

.

El capitán a cargo de los fusileros a caballo vio la carga de los húsares y grito – Granaider – y saco una bola de hierro que tenía un mecha, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y la encendió, la acerco a la mecha y esta se empezó a consumir, después la lanzo contra los húsares.

Eso mismo hicieron sus hombres.

La caballería de húsares al ver las granadas se dispersó, evitando que la metralla los hiriera. Los fusileros a caballo hicieron paso para que la caballería pesada pudiera llegar contra la artillería.

Al ver eso los húsares se reagruparon en tres posiciones diferentes y volvieron a cargar al grito de – ¡En la muerte venceremos! –

Los fusileros que acompañaban a la caballería pesada comenzaron a disparar ráfagas de acero, a pesar de que los húsares cayeron uno a uno estos no pararon.

El capitán de los caballeros grito – Divídanse y carguen contra ellos, fusileros utilicen tácticas apaches –

Los caballeros de la parte trasera de la formación se dirigieron al flanco derecho, la parte de en medio se dirigió a la izquierda y la vanguardia siguió a delante. Mientras los fusileros empezaron a girar en círculos alrededor de los húsares, disparando el fusil y recargándolo durante la vuelta para volver a disparar.

Los húsares disparaban sus pistolas contra sus hostigadores, logrando matar a unos cuantos, sin embarga la última ráfaga que dispararon fue contra los caballeros.

El choque entre caballeros y húsares fue espectacular, los cuerpos de varias personas salieron por los cielos debido a las alabardas y lanzas.

La mayoría de ellos fueron los húsares, esto debido a que perdieron sus lanzas en las cargas contra los shinigamis, sin embargo esto no los desánimo y con sus espadas degollaban a todos los que pudieron, además de disparar sus pistolas a quemarropa.

Los caballeros después de le exitosa carga desenfundaron espadas y lanzas pequeñas, debido a sus pesadas armaduras sus enemigos solo podían atacar ciertos puntos, mientras ellos tenían más puntos a los que apuntar.

El capitán de los fusileros al ver que tenían el pase libre dio la orden a la mitad de sus hombres de seguir hostigando, a los demás les dio la orden de seguirlo para atacar la artillería.

Sin embargo, en cuanto los artilleros vieron que la mitad de los fusileros se dirigían a ellos, rápidamente ajustaron el ángulo del cañón y dispararon contra la caballería y otra vez se escuchó el silbido de la artillería de occidente.

– _¡Mis hombres! – El emperador Galen caminaba alrededor de sus tropas – Hoy nos enfrentaremos a nuestro más grande enemigo –_

– _Pero no teman por eso, pues ¿Cuántos de sus líderes no han sido cazados por nuestra caballería? –_

Los fusileros al oír el silbido se dispersan pero siguen corriendo.

Aun así algunos mueren.

– _¿Cuántas veces sus soldados han corrido ante nuestro poder? _–

Los shinigamis y maledicti mas heridos empiezan a correr, aunque los capitanes intenten evitarlo.

– _Con nosotros no será diferente, sus caballos caerán ante nuestras picas y sus hombres huirán ante nuestra pólvora _–

Los húsares junto Rhayla mataron a los que se acercaron, disparando con sus pistolas, o apuñalándolos sus alabardas y espadas.

– ¡Cañones, fuego! –

Los artilleros de Angelica apuntaron hacia la colina donde estaba la artillería enemiga y esta comenzó a recibir fuego.

Los soldados maledicti en las colinas voltearon al oír el sonido de explosiones fuera del campo de batalla y ninguno tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, la colina fue cubierta con fuego, varios no muertos fueron despedazados y consumidos por el fuego, su artillería corrió el mismo destino, solo unos pocos salieron corriendo de la colina, entre ellos Rhayla con sus guardias y unos cuantos artilleros.

Y después de eso, después de eso.

Cientos de pasos se escuchaban, cientos de hombres formando líneas de varios metros de largo, la bandera ondeaba en cada una de ellas.

Sus hombres avanzaban ansiosos y con un gran ánimo.

Los húsares más valientes se lanzaron esa formación, las ballestas y el arco de Uryu mataron a esos jinetes, y la líder al ver eso grito.

– ¡Retirada! Debemos volver a los barcos – y después junto con sus guardias empezó a disparar contra los shinigamis que perseguían a sus hombres.

Pero cuando estos empezaron a caer por la pólvora y flechas también se retiraron y la mujer grito – Ganaste esta vez nuevo emperador, pero la próxima vez no tendrás esta suerte –

–… Así que ahora ella está al mando – El moreno comento al ver un estandarte junto al cuerpo de un maledicti joven.

– Tardaste en llegar – Una voz femenina le hablo, al voltear vio que era Soi fon.

– Lo siento – Galen le ofreció la mano a la espíritu de ojos grises – Me hubiera gustado evitar todo esto –

Obviamente se refería a la gran cantidad de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo.

– ¡Soi fon! – Hablo el comandante Yamamoto, herido y sostenido por sus hombres, pero aún vivo – ¿Qué te está diciendo? –

– Yo me encargo – Le dijo en voz baja a Soi fon – Me presento, Soy Galen Aquilar L'roge, emperador de Angelica una nación al Oeste, más allá de las islas que controlan… –

–… Si bien sabemos de ustedes desde la llegada a esas islas, no sabíamos si lo mejor era contactar con ustedes, así que los evitamos… –

–…Pero cuando me entere de una flota que pertenecía a nuestros enemigos, los maledicti, se dirigía hacia el este, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno… –

–… Lastimosamente, no llegue aquí a tiempo para evitar que ellos desembarcaran en sus costas, le ofrezco ayuda para enterrar a sus muertos, para darles la información necesaria que necesiten sobre este enemigo y si lo quieren establecer relaciones que siento, debieron iniciar hace mucho –

Con una mirada estoica el comandante responde – Aceptare su ayuda con los muertos, pero lo demás lo discutiremos después, en otro lugar –

El emperador asintió – Como desee –

* * *

TO…

Be…

Continued…

El siguiente será el capítulo final, muy probablemente también será epilogo.

Estoy emocionado, sinceramente me sorprende que lo siguiente que escribiré sea el final, podría seguir hablando más, pero siento que eso lo dejare para el final.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el futuro.


	27. Final: Hola

_Final y epilogo_

_Desde este inicio quiero agradecer a Deidara Kamiruzu por agregarme como autor favorito, de verdad, no tienen idea de cuánto me inspira saber eso_

* * *

_**Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van las cosas?**_

_**Un año después de la batalla.**_

Era de noche cuando Ichigo llego a su casa, tenía ojeras debido al cansancio que le causaba la universidad, aunque el mentiría si dijera que no esperaba eso.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y dejo su mochila en el primer sofá que vio, afortunadamente su padre ya no lo saludaba con una patada en la cara.

Cuando Ichigo subía las escaleras para _intentar _dormir por lo menos 8 horas, una voz femenina que tenía un tono burlesco le dice – Veo que la escuela te ha hecho bien –

El medio humano voltea a ver a Rukia y a pesar de su cansancio este con una pequeña sonrisa le responde – Nunca me he sentido mejor –

La shinigami de ojos violetas le pregunta si mañana podrá acompañarlos.

– Afortunadamente si – El peli naranja responde – Mañana es día de descanso, pero sinceramente creo lo mejor será que hablemos mañana, no creo sostenerme en pie por más tiempo –

– Esta bien, solo recuerda dejar abierto tu armario –

_La mañana siguiente._

Ahora mismo Ichigo, sus hermas, Renji y Rukia se encontraban en la feria de Karakura.

Primero habían ido a los juegos, donde Renji casi vomita en la montaña rusa, después fueron a las diferentes funciones de espectáculos entre los que hubo magos, comediantes, payasos, etc. y ahora mismo estaban comiendo.

– Ichigo, durante nuestro paseo te he visto distraído, ¿pasa algo? – La shinigami de pelo negro pregunta.

Ichigo voltea al cielo y ve como las hojas de otoño son dulcemente acariciadas por el viento y elevadas por este.

Vuelve a voltear a Rukia y responde – Nada, solamente me trae buenos recuerdos este lugar–

– Oh –

– ¿Rukia?, ¿Ha pasado algo en la sociedad de almas? –

– Bueno – Y Rukia comienza a contar todo lo que sabemos, pero también lo que paso después de la llegada de Galen

_**Donde lo dejamos en el capítulo anterior**_

Los soldados vestidos con armadura de escamas, chalecos de cuero y cota de malla excavaron fosas de varios metros de profundidad para enterrar a los shinigamis muertos, aunque ellos esperaban combatir contra los no muertos, así que esto era decepcionante.

Los médicos se dedicaban a curar a los heridos, Orihime tenía su cara tapada por una máscara blanca de un ángel, así que nadie la reconoció, además que no utilizo sus poderes para que no sospecharan.

Después de enterrar a los muertos, dejaron que los shinigamis mostraran respeto a sus compañeros caídos, también cargaron los heridos en los caballos y en camillas improvisadas, los que podían más o menos mantenerse en pie fueron sostenidos por los shinigamis y los hombres de Angelica.

Después de unos pocos días llegaron hasta el seireitei.

Los shinigamis que se habían quedado a defender el seireitei se alegraron al ver regresar a sus compañeros, pero inmediatamente después vieron que los acompañaban unos soldados que nunca habían visto y se preguntaron qué había pasado.

El comandante Yamamoto entro junto con el emperador Galen y les siguieron los hombres de cada uno, rápidamente la cuarta división se llevó a los heridos que estos tenían para sanarlos.

Todos miraban expectantes a Galen y a los suyos, si bien podían suponer que recibieron ayuda por parte de estos aun no sabían quiénes eran.

El capitán Komamura se acercó rápidamente a donde estaban Yamamoto y Galen – Comandante, sin duda es bueno ver que regreso, ¿pero me puede decir quienes los acompañan? –

Con su voz serena, el comandante responde – Ellos nos ayudaron durante la batalla… –

El zorro antropomórfico miro a Galen y le pregunto – ¿Tu eres quien los lidera? –

Con una sonrisa este extendió su mano y dijo – Si, es un placer conocerlos – Komamura acepto su saludo y le dijo – El placer es mío, me llamo Komamura –

– Y yo Galen –

_**Presente**_

Ichigo estaba prestando mucha atención, la razón es porque él y sus amigos habían sido tele transportados a casa durante la primera noche después de la batalla, esta para que los shinigamis no descubrieran quienes eran ellos.

Y además hace unos cuantos días Galen le había dicho que a Soi fon se le ocurrió un plan para que él pueda regresar a la sociedad de almas y a Angelica sin que la SS descubriera que Ichigo ya tenía contacto con Angelica, ya que eso podría generar cierto conflicto.

Parte de lo que le dijo es que estuviera atento con la siguiente llegada de sus amigos shinigamis.

_**De vuelta a la historia contada por Rukia.**_

Durante los primeros días hubo bastante tensión, los shinigamis desconfiaban bastante de los llegados, no se les podía culpar después de todo hace unos días la onceava división casi es destruida.

También hubo algunos problemas de comunicación, pues pocos en la sociedad de almas conocían otro idioma además del japonés, por suerte Galen trajo a varios traductores.

Afortunadamente todo lo que siguió fue bueno, pues Galen y Yamamoto llegaron a acuerdos comerciales por lo tanto Angelica y la SS actualmente ya tenía trazadas rutas de comercio y cosas como el chocolate fue mucho más común en la sociedad de almas y varias pinturas, poemas, novelas, etc. creadas en la sociedad de almas tuvieron mucho éxito en Angelica.

–…Además de una oferta bastante interesante – Rukia dijo eso pensativa.

– ¿Qué cosa? – El peli naranja pregunta

–…– Rukia exhala y suspira – Cuando se enteraron de tu historia, ellos dijeron que es posible que ellos puedan devolverte tus poderes, de forma lenta pero puede funcionar. Además de que no debería interrumpir en tu vida normal y que pueden enviar shinigamis a vigilar el proceso –

"Así que este es su plan" Ichigo piensa y luego pregunta – ¿Tu qué opinas? –

Mirándolo con sus ojos amatista Rukia le dice – Es tu decisión, aunque si lo eliges no dudes que te acompañare –

Ichigo ya tenía tomada su decisión, aun así respondería después para no parecer sospechoso –… Déjame pensarlo –

_Dos semanas después_

También era otoño en la sociedad de almas, la vista de árboles rojizos era bastante bella y el camino estaba cubierto por sus hojas, Ichigo no vio muchos cambios en el seireitei, pero en el pueblo portero donde se encontraba ahora era bastante obvio que había cierta influencia occidental en algunos edificios.

Pues varias casas antes hechas de madera habían sido remodeladas con hormigón y las columnas poseían bastante elegancia y simplicidad.

Cuando volteo a Rukia veo que tiene la cara de una niña pequeña a la cual le van a dar un regalo, cuando volteo a ver que mira me doy cuenta de que no es para poco, dudo que ella alguna vez allá visto un crucero a vapor, volteo a ver a Renji y también se encuentra impresionado.

Cuando nos subimos al barco unos dos guardias nos pregunta la razón de nuestra subida, Rukia le muestra unos papeles y se los entrega a los guardias, ellos alzan la ceja y después se lo vuelven a entregar – Señor héroe de guerra, alguien en la cabina le gustaría verlo –

El barco es bastante grande, muchas personas cruzan a través de los cuartos mientras platican de varias cosas, la mayoría de ellos sobre comercio.

Al llegar a la cabina me encuentro con un viejo conocido.

– Ichigo, ¿no? – El hombre de pelo negro me ofrece la mano y continúa con – Soy Galen, él emperador y te ofrezco la bienvenida a Angelica –

Una pequeña sonrisa escapa de mis labios y le digo – Es un placer conocerlo –

…

Fin

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, la verdad siento que este escrito me ha servido para probar mis habilidades actuales como escritor._

_La verdad he estado leyendo como comencé esta historia y me doy cuenta de que varias cosas las pude haber hecho mejor, la gramática, mi manera de narrar, y la verdad varias cosas que planeaba meter al final no lo hice porque sentía que la historia se va a alargar de sobremanera._

_Un ejemplo es Senna, planeaba meterla a ella pero al final no le encontré sentido y solo deje guiños. Y así como ella varias cosas más._

_Es por eso que puede que haga continuaciones, no una secuela como tal, sino uno o dos one-shot para explicar algunas cosas que en esta historia no podía sin que pareciera relleno._

_Me tomare un pequeño descanso de escribir y después seguiré con otras historias, aunque no de Bleach._

_Y sin más que agregar, nos vemos._


End file.
